Older
by nicochii
Summary: Going over to an upperclassman's house for tutoring. Seems pretty normal. Right? Various relationships, high school/slice of life. Rating subject to change.
1. Intimidation

"Serah!"

The voice cut through the air like a knife. The girl sitting to his right seemed unphased, ignoring the footsteps that rang out like thunder to the younger student. Her explanation fell on deaf ears, the boy only capable of hearing the scratching of lead on paper in front of him and the exasperated sigh nearing from the adjacent room.

"Serah! I thought I told you; if you're not going to do the laundry, at least put your soiled clothes in the hamper if you want them washed."

The boy turned sharply as Serah rose from her seat beside him, jostling the table as she apologized and ran down the hall. Momentarily distracted, the younger of the two reached under the table to grasp the pencil that had rolled off.

"And you are?"

Startled and reminded he wasn't alone, the platinum haired boy jerked his head upwards; into the table.

He let out a groan as his face flushed, clenching his eyes shut in embarrassment as he brought himself out from under the table. He could hear Serah running around frantically in another part of the house. Reluctantly, he eased open his eyes as he made to introduce himself to this woman.

Only, when he did, he was overwhelmed with an undeniable sense of fear and admiration.

The person before him stood tall, hand on her hip, eyebrow arched and lips curled downwards as she awaited his response. Aggravated, she shifted her weight, crossing her arms. Pink hair a similar shade to Serah's lay bundled within itself at one side of her neck, glinting here and there in the winter daylight. Her blue eyes were hard, piercing through his very being, her-

"Well?" she snapped. The boy was brought out of his reverie, vaguely aware that his evaluation of her must have come off as more than rude. Flustered, he stumbled over his thoughts.

"I-I, Serah is-"

"Lightning!"

The two turned to the girl as she skipped down the partitioned stairs hastily, a look between angry and worry on her face. The older woman held her gaze with the boy before turning her attention on Serah.

"Who is he? What is he doing here?" The edge in her voice stabbed at the young teenager; despite the situation, he couldn't help but feel guilty for some reason. Serah, however, appeared unperturbed. Her brows lowered slightly, yet not quite encroaching a frown. She walked over to the boy, taking up her abandoned seat beside him.

"Sis, I thought I'd told you. Ms. Nabaat asked for volunteers to tutor freshman with their studies; you know, to help them make the transition to the different learning environment."

Her answer was requited with an unamused deadpan stare. The boy lowered himself into the chair, willing his body to shrink. The tension had him halfway to a heart attack.

After a long pause, the older woman-Lightning, her sister, no less!-responded. "So you're telling me that instead of focusing on your GPA for post-secondary transfer-"

"I'm in the top 5% of my grade-"

"-not burning yourself out at that hell hole of a job-"

"Lebreau is very fair, and-"

"-or ridding yourself of that _joke_ of a boyfriend-"

"Fiancé."

Lightning's brows lowered ever so slightly, her gaze hardening and giving her sister a look that said she was not to be 'corrected.' Regardless, Serah held her ground.

"Instead of improving your own life, you'd rather waste your time helping _him_-"

"His name's Hope-"

"Whatever!" The boy flinched at the sudden volume pitch as Lightning threw her arms up, obviously frustrated in being unable to sway her sister. "Take what I've given you and sit on it then for all I care. Just keep that damn monkey out of my house."

With another irritated, over dramatic sigh, the rosehead exited the room. Hope didn't realize how rigid he was sitting until he started breathing again. Serah gave him an apologetic look.

"I-I should go.." Standing to leave, he gathered his books, snapping them shut and sliding them into his messenger bag. He couldn't help but feel guilty about the fight as Serah watched him pack, seeming to be on the verge of crying. Whether she was upset or angry was uncertain.

As he reached the door, he turned around. "Thanks for trying, I guess.. I'll just have to find someone else-"

"Thursday after school, 4pm. Don't worry about Lightning, she's just.." Serah's brow wrinkled in consideration, her lips pursed.

Feeling awkward at the pause, Hope shifted in place, twisting the handle behind him. ".. An angry, fiery person?" He suggested, fear shooting through him as the words left his mouth. Serah's eyes widened, gaping at him. He thought for sure he was going to die, right here on their stoop.

Surprisingly, she started laughing. Apparently, his face expressed a need for an explanation. Blinking the tears from her eyes, Serah breathed out a happy sigh.

"You have no idea," she chuckled. Confused, Hope stumbled down the steps, turning once at the sidewalk to wave before heading down to the bus, his mind filled with thoughts of the terrifying yet mesmerizing woman that was Serah's older sister.

_Lightning._


	2. Onslaught

The cool air rushing past his face was replaced by a burning freeze as his chin ricocheted off of the icy floor, white frost quickly tainted with spots of red. Groaning and dazed, he struggled to lift his weight onto his forearms, perching awkwardly on all fours as he clenched his eyes, the dull throbbing being the only indication to him of injury in his semi-lucid condition.

"Hope!" The teen felt mittened hands on his back, urging him to sit up from his uncomfortable sprawl. A cloth was pushed into the hand pressing against his chin, his glove stained red by this point. Blurry eyed, he mumbled a numb "Thanks," dropping his rear gracelessly to the ice as a few of the adults skid to a halt near him, giving instructions to the boy next to him as those reprimanded were gathered and taken off the rink. He felt bodies around him, helping him slide easily across the man made surface towards the rink edge, mixed voices drowned out by the ever pounding, swelling gash on his face. As he was sat in the car, a very insistent body reaching towards his face from the back seat, the dull ache evolved into a painful throb, the heat only making it worse as he bit back the uncomfortable agony threatening to loose itself from his throat.

The white lights of the hospital burned straight into the back of his head, feeding the migraine blooming behind his eyes. He fumbled for his jacket before another pair of arms helped him dress. "Danks," he muttered, his lower jaw completely numbed. He felt at the bandages plastered to his chin as his companion chuckled, wrapping an arm around his waist as they walked to the exit, his father signing release forms at the front desk. He turned to greet them as they approached.

"Hope," the older man beamed a relieved smile at his son, nodding to his son's friend as he braced a hand on his shoulder. "What happened?" Before he could even begin to recall the incident prior to his face making nice with the rink floor, his friend stepped in for him.

"Sorry, Mr. Estheim. It happened again; I tried to get them to leave him alone, but they were too persistent. They were chasing him up and down the rink; they hooked their blade into his when they got close and knocked his feet out from under him." The boy grimaced at the image he recalled, frowning and shaking his head. "It looked really painful.." The father figure let his smile drop a little as he rested his other hand on the boy's shoulder reassuringly.

"Maqui.. Thank you for always being there for Hope. I'm very grateful." The young teen looked up at him apologetically, knowing there was nothing more he could have done; bullies were bullies. "How about we head home, shall we? Is your mother okay with you staying for dinner?" The world was fuzzy around Hope as he let his father and Maqui steer him to the car, the atmosphere filled with excited chattering and comforting responses.

"See you tomorrow, Hope!" The teenager bid as Bartholomew closed the door behind him. Hope placed the last of the clean dishes into the drying rack, unrolling his sleeves as his father joined him in the living room. The TV glowed dimly as unfocused eyes took notice of it in an apathetic manner. "Has Ms. Nabaat found you a new tutor then?"

The question suddenly filled his head with pink, a slight flush dotting his skin. "Uh, nope! S-Serah said everything was fine; I'm supposed to meet with her tomorrow after class." Hope fumbled, urging his mind to stop racing. His father watched him carefully, concern etched on his lined face. Feeling uncomfortable, the platinum haired teen tore his eyes from the set, turning to give his father a genuine smile. "I'll be fine! Serah's great at explaining math and history, and her sister won't even be there tomorrow. Nothing bad's gonna happen."

"If you say so," Bartholomew reluctantly agreed as his son stepped past him, tapping his shoulder gently before making his way to his room for the night. "Goodnight!.." The man waited until her heard the click of his son's door before dropping himself back into the couch, the gentle hiss of air escaping around him as it settled. "Oh Nora.. What do I do?"

The warmth that rushed around and over his numb skin was more than invited as he hurriedly stepped inside while the door was closed behind him, careful to keep his feet from stepping off the mat. He caught a glimpse of pink dashing through his peripheral as he shrugged off his jacket and hung it inside the front closet, all the while toeing off his boots.

"What are we covering today?" He called out towards the kitchen, his skin tingling as feeling came back, sensation resounding stronger with each step he took towards the dining room. He let his bag drop heavily to the ground as he slid a chair out, pulling his backpack closer by the strap as he languidly unzipped it and dug around inside for his binder and books. He looked up at the sound of porcelain clinking against the table's marble surface in front of him, a smiling pinkette maneuvering around the corner to another vacant seat.

"Its hot cocoa," she offered, pulling her own glass close as she blew a few puffs on it, not yet willing to risk burning her tongue. The girl stretched her slender arm out to drag a lone textbook closer as she pulled her knees to her chest atop the chair. "Its pretty cold out all of a sudden, huh?" She attempted at small chat, having heard the news of his accident second or third hand after it spread like wildfire throughout the school that morning. Serah withheld a frown as she thought about the perpetrators; bullies were horrid people.

Hope chuckled warmly, bringing her back as he etched the date into his notebook. "Yeah it is! I'll be happy if this winter is a white one though; where I used to live, it was too warm for snow." He explained, reaching for his mug and blowing tentatively on the scalding cocoa. The older teen opened her mouth to respond when she heard a noise at the front door. Hope's blood ran cold as images of an angry older woman flashed through his mind, his grip on the notebook and pencil tightening stiffly. Unfazed, and appearing mildly confused, Serah rose from her seat, turning to say, "One minute," before trotting towards the main foyer. The boy swallowed thickly, the saliva passing down his throat leaving an awful burn rather than the soothing relief he do desired. He attempted to relax himself, making the mistake of trying to drink the still burning hot cocoa. He strained his ears, attempting to pick out pieces of the conversation held, but to no avail.

As Serah returned to the room, it was all Hope could do not to wet himself. Before him stood his schoolmate, and beside her towered a _gorilla. _The man was all fun and smiles, a stupid grin plastered obnoxiously on his unkempt face. Hope refrained from his gaping as his tutor returned to her spot at the table, the gargantuan man heading past them into the living room where he dropped to the couch, relaxing himself as if he lived there while he flipped through the channels.

"Snow," Serah's voice made him jump slightly as he turned to her, her line of sight explaining that was this brute's name as Hope turned back to him, eyebrows high and eyes curiously wide. _'Who the hell _is_ this guy? Her sister's boyfriend?'_ His stomach dropped at the thought, but nonetheless maintained whatever little composure he still clung to.

"Please try to keep the volume down, we're going over homework," Serah instructed, her voice steady as she spoke to this massive being. A hearty laugh erupted from his throat as he chuckled, winking at her from across the room.

"Sure thing, baby; who's the kid?" Slightly offended at the offhand comment, Hope sat straighter in his chair, puffing out his chest and lifting his chin as he turned in his chair to introduce himself.

"I'm Hope Estheim, I recently moved here with my dad from Palumpolum." He explained tentatively, suddenly aware of how intimidating the older man's gaze was as it weighed in on him.

"And your face-"

"Snow!"

Serah was standing, having slammed her hands down on the table as she glowered at him, obviously trying to send him a message with her eyes alone. Snow gave an apologetic smirk as he lifted his hands in front of himself defensively, the show playing in the background forgotten.

"Sorry, wasn't meaning to step on anyone's toes-"

"Bullies."

The two quarreling turned to Hope, his attention very much so devoted to the numbers he was robotically copying to his page. Serah's face fell, defeated, knowing Snow wouldn't let this go now that he'd been given a sliver of the story.

"Beg your pardon?" The man inquired, lifting from his spot in the couch and pulling a chair out from beside the high school student. "What happened?"

"Bullies happened." The teenager responded stoically, beginning to solve the equation but realizing he had no idea which formula to apply. He circled the pencil above the paper as he thought, leg bouncing as he tried to maintain focus. His heart was pounding with this guy staring at him though; didn't he realize how intimidating he was?

"The eighth grade went on an ice-skating field trip yesterday," Serah's voice cut through the silence, feeling she owed a little more of an explanation as she offered the boy an empathetic look. "Some of the less intelligently inclined boys thought it would be fun to pick on him, you know, because he's new here. Apparently the best way to assert yourself in high school is to single out the new kid." She contemplated, her voice sounding frustrated. "I'm going to speak with Mr. Rosch about these incidents tomorrow; I won't tolerate this treatment of my friends."

Hope looked up at this, a light in his eyes as he locked his gaze with hers. His whole being filled with an unexplainable happiness, coming to realize that someone was looking out for him. "Th-Thanks," he mumbled, flushing slightly. Another hearty laugh and a slap on the back startled the teen, his heart racing once again as he snapped his attention to Snow, eyes wide.

"Don't go getting any ideas now! Serah's _my_ girl."

"Snow!" Serah chastised, tutting as she gave him another look. It all suddenly made more sense.

"So, you're not dating Lightning, then?" He asked, unaware of the implications he was suggesting. Serah remained unchanged as her fiancé gave her an incredulous open-mouthed smile, pointing a thumb at Hope as he looked between the two of them.

"Hah! I hope you're kidding. Have you met her? She gives everyone the cold shoulder! Me especially, since I hold her younger sister's hand. But seriously? You thought me and Light were-?" He made a scissoring motion with his index and middle finger, still baffled by the idea. Embarrassed by the uproar, Hope cleared his throat to regain attention as he looked to Serah, shaking her head as Snow rattled on.

"We should get started," she said, thumbing through the pages of the book as Hope copied down more problems. Snow settled down in the chair beside him, watching intently as his bride to be explained the formulas and which situations called for them.

They finished just before dinner, Serah having left Hope with Snow as he packed up his books and readied himself for the trip home. "You need a ride?" The man asked, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed as Hope tugged on his jacket. He peered around the man down the hall to where he could hear Serah moving pots and pans in the kitchen.

"Huh?" He replied, recalling the bus schedule from memory in habit as he pulled his boots into place. Something akin to fear lit within him as Snow grinned down at him.

Fifteen minutes later, freezing and clutching at the older man, Hope forced himself to release his death grip, stumbling off the bike as shaky hands pulled the helmet from his head. He found difficulty balancing himself in the driveway, the lights of his house feeling distant and unreal. A hand connected with his shoulder, bracing him.

"Hey, you did great for your first time!" Snow laughed, genuinely impressed. "Serah screamed the whole way." Hope couldn't help but join him in his chuckle as his head slowed down, the world returning from its diagonal distortion to its normal attributes.

"Thanks for the lift," He started on his way up before Snow stopped him.

"Don't worry too much about Light, you hear? She comes off like sandpaper, but she's really an amazing person. Just try not to rub her any which way, you'll be fine." The oversized bear of a man kick started his bike before Hope could respond, grin disappearing behind his helmet as he turned out of the driveway and disappeared down the road. Bartholomew was at the front door, asking what the loud noises were about as his son turned towards the house. Hope laughed as he reached his father, asking about dinner and if there was anything he could help with.

All throughout the meal, cleaning up and watching shows with his dad, the boy couldn't help but find a smile stuck to his face.


	3. Intermittent

The broad spectrum of dull chatter filled the air as the two freshmen wove their way through cliques and wanderers. Maqui perched up on his toes, struggling to spot a free table they could eat at while Hope did his best to remain small and out of the way of any passersby.

"Hey!" Hope jolted as two hands collided downwards onto his shoulders, firmly keeping him in place as Maqui turned towards the commotion, readying himself to defend his friend. Before he could act, the stranger relinquished his grip, allowing the younger teen to turn and face him. "You're Serah's friend, right?"

The two boys stood their ground in front of their senior. Hope's breath hitched at the slender frame and sharp jaw line the teenager possessed, accentuated by his long, bright blue hair. Realizing not only was his mouth open and he'd been asked a question but that Maqui was not keen on this boy's presence, his mind raced for an answer.

"R-Right, yes. We're friends. Well; I mean, she's been tutoring me for a few months now. That new program our homeroom teacher is trying out. I mean, I guess we don't hang out too much asides from that, but-" The boy stopped himself once he noticed the upper class man in front of him smirking. A light blush burned at his ears as he recomposed himself. He bowed slightly, offering his name. "Hope Estheim, freshman."

A huff from his left signified his classmate's displeasure, choosing instead to continue his scouting mission. Hope straightened up as he watched Maqui disappear into the crowd.

"Shall we join him?" The blue haired teen asked, smiling and gesturing after the unhappy blonde. Hope returned it with an awkward smile, their movement interrupted by a sudden jostling. Surprising to the freshman, the taller boy reached across him to shove the student who'd carelessly bumped into Hope. "Watch where you're going!" He threatened, his once soft, inviting features now hardened and chiseled. The freshman felt shivers run down his spine at the sight. There weren't any other mishaps on their journey towards Maqui; the other students seemed to part for them. Or rather, for the senior. Hope was mesmerized by this phenomenon as they took their seats, setting his tray down on the table habitually.

"Yuj." He snapped his head back up as he lowered himself into the chair, his senior tilting his head forward slightly as he introduced himself, smiling gently.

"Don't care."

"Maqui!" Hope hissed, turning sharply to the side as his friend took another sloppy mouthful, head resting lazily in his hand. Flustered, he fought with himself to face Yuj. "Sorry," Hope's eyes flitted to the side, embarrassed by his friend's actions. He was surprised when the marine-haired companion chuckled.

"It's alright; he reminds me of Gadot, actually. Maqui, was it?" The blonde looked up when his name was mentioned, making the effort to glare daggers at Yuj before turning his attention back to his lunch. "Sorry if I interrupted something; I hope we can be friends in the future."

"Speaking of; you mentioned Serah earlier?" Hope inquired, beginning to poke at his leftovers from the night before. He truly adored his father's cooking. The freshman's heartbeat quickened when his senior affixed his attention back on the younger boy, resting his chin atop the back of his hands as he leaned into the table. Hope consciously tucked his legs tighter together under the bench of his side of the table, desperate to avoid any physical contact.

"Sure am. Amazing girl, isn't she? I heard from her about what happened the other day; well, more or less about the accumulative incidents..?" Hope cast a sidelong glance downwards, his expression darkening while he willed himself not to recall the events. Yuj's expression faltered as he shifted in his seat, reaching across the table to rest a hand on Hope's wrist. Maqui didn't miss a beat, eyes glued to the scene unfolding before him. He'd already finished eating by this point; he was simply entertaining their company with the occasional scowl or rolling of the eyes as he waited for his classmate. Something inside him began to boil at the sight.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." The older student withdrew his hand, leaning his weight onto his forearm. He waited for Hope to look up at him again, the young teen scooping a mouthful of reheated potatoes and chewing mechanically. "I just wanted to let you know that I'll be here if you need me. If anyone starts giving you a hard time again, just find me and I'll handle things. Okay?"

Hope knew he meant well, that he only wanted to help out. But he couldn't help but feel completely pitiful as he forced a nod, signaling Yuj's leave as Maqui scoffed next to him. "Who does that guy think he is? You're not helpless! Way to be a dick. Besides, I've got your back. And why'd you let him touch you like that? I didn't like the way he kept looking at you, either; it was too intense, it made me pretty uncomfortable."

Hope allowed Maqui to go off about the senior, following his friend towards their next class as he rattled on, the pair swimming through the sea of mindless students embarking on their own paths to their last few classes of the day. His mind was reeling with so many thoughts, everything muddled. The freshman's brows curled upwards in worry as he contemplated what had happened. Serah was just concerned about him; that was expected of her. But Yuj.. The senior didn't even know him, never mind how comfortable Hope was or wasn't with physical contact. And the wrist! What was that all about? He felt his face grow hot as he recalled the spark, and the tingling that followed it. Sure, Yuj was beautiful, and he instigated the contact, but that didn't mean he wanted anything from Hope. He was just playing nice for Serah's sake. Right?

"Estheim."

Hope froze, his body tingling like ice was flowing through his veins in place of blood. He looked up, heart racing as he acknowledged the teacher, keeping his head down. "S-Sorry, I think I may have missed the question." Several hushed murmurs filled the silence. "Would you mind repeating it, please?" He apologized. The teacher asked the question again, a chemistry formula, and held out the marker for him to decipher it on the board. He fulfilled the request, all the while replaying his earlier encounter in his mind. He kept going over the events throughout the rest of the day; much to Maqui's demise made obvious by his curt farewell after the final bell rang.

"Hope!" The freshman spun on the spot, scouring the waves of students flowing out of the front doors for the voice. Squinting, his eyes rested upon an unexpected visitor. Ducking his head down, the freshman shoved his way through the throes of students in the opposite direction of pink. His heart caught in his throat as he spotted blue hair. Hastily fixing his stare on a stain on the pavement, he internally debated fleeing, but something held him in place as his senior worked his way over. When he approached, Hope mustered a flimsy smile, aware there was no escaping now, instead greeting the older teen. "You got any plans for tonight? I've got work, but the crew is pretty chill, and I think you could spare to make a few more friends. I'm pretty sure Serah's already down there, since she's got no afternoon classes. So what do you say, you up to it? Where's Maqui; that's his name, right? Did you want to invite him, too?"

Hope gaped, caught off guard at the sudden invitation. Finally managing an actual thought process, he looked around; no one was staring or watching him make a fool of himself, at least. He forced himself to meet the boy's gaze, biting back the heat daring to flare up. "Uhh, Maqui left without saying goodbye.. But it sounds fun. It's the café Serah works at, then? Down by the beach?" Hope ignored the erratic pounding in his chest as Yuj beamed at him, the younger boy eager to get moving to release some of the adrenaline building up beneath his skin.

"Hey, so you know the place! I'm sure Lebreau's got the guys decorating since there's only one week left of finals before the break. You ever have peppermint hot chocolate before? Her desserts are the best, too!" Hope smiled up at him as an arm was slung across his shoulder, his body burning with anticipation as they made their way to the bus stop. The elder of the two seemed oblivious to his affect on the freshman, busily chatting his ear off while the cramped bus forced the two to share more space than Hope could deem 'friendly.' Pushing their way off the bus, they sucked in a breath of fresh air as they made their way down the slope and across the sand.

Hope gazed up at the building in admiration as Yuj pushed through the glass doors in front of him, the bells in the wreath jingling merrily as warm cheers welcomed them. Wandering in behind his senior, the young teen took in the sight before him; a burly man balanced precariously on a ladder and struggling with a staple gun as he hung a string of lights wrapped in tinsel and bows, a busty woman cheerfully asking customers if they were enjoying their food as she smiled, carrying a box full of ornaments towards a partially decorated tree off to the side, a large, gargantuan man-

"Hope!" The teen shook himself, caught off guard as he only just noticed the absence of Yuj by his side, in turn his companion being replaced with another familiar face.

"Snow? What are you doing here?" Hope asked, bewildered. Was the world really so small? Was he being stalked? The teenager didn't have much time to properly react to the gorilla's greeting before thin arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind. Startled, he jerked his head up. "Serah!"

"Hope! I'm so happy that you made it! I take it you and Yuj hit it off okay?" The soldier's sister radiated like a ball of light, releasing him to hug her fiancé. The teenager managed a nod, struggling not to lose himself in the sudden increase of acquaintances.

"So, I hear you're up for some unpaid work?" A smooth voice came from the side. The tall, busty woman was grinning cheerfully down at him, wreathes slung over one shoulder, the other arched with hand on hip. Sizing him up, she continued, "Isn't he kinda young?" Yuj took the opportunity to reappear, having changed into more appropriate work attire with an apron over top. Laughing, he bumped shoulders with Lebreau. Hope didn't miss the way he looked at her; feelings of jealousy and relief intertwined.

"Aww, come on! So he's a little younger than us; what's age got to do with the bonds of friendship?" He nudged at her again, passing a glance over to Hope before remembering something. "Oh, right! Introductions. Let's see; ah, right." Slinging his arm over the freshman once more, Yuj began steering him around, beginning with the man on the ladder. "That one there is who I mentioned earlier; Gadot. He looks big and scary, but he's more of a.. _Teddy__bear_." Hope jerked as the dark, tattooed man snapped his head up, flashing blindingly white teeth in contrast to his skin, the taller teen holding him in place, chuckling.

"Just call me Gadot; none of those silly names _Yujie_ here gives me." Hope nodded at the thumbs up; barely time enough to arrange the face with the name in his head before he was pulled around the other side of the counter.

"Lebreau is the same age as me; she just graduated early. Despite that, she owns and runs this place." Hope stared long and hard at the woman's back as she stretched upwards on her toes, hanging wreathes on preplaced thumbtacks. He noticed his mouth was dry as he tried to tear his eyes away from her long, long legs. Hot breath down his neck made him stiff.

"Beautiful, huh?"

Before he could react, the boy found himself spun with great force towards the booths near the windows, where Snow was stringing lights up with ease; he didn't even need a stool! The café's occupants were chuckling at the spectacle, some of the girls painfully flirting with him as he flashed them a toothy grin. Hope felt distaste rising in the back of his throat. As Yuj steered them near the giant, he paused his work, having taken notice.

"Finally came over to say hi to me, huh! I see you survived just fine after last night, eh? All worried over nothing."

"You two already know each other?" The senior student inquired, mildly surprised. The age gap was quite large, after all. Snow chuckled as he started back to work on the lights, the girls in the adjacent booth frowning slightly at his lack of attention.

"Yeah, I decided to visit Serah yesterday, and the little squirt happened to be there." He threw a thumbed fist in Hope's direction. "Bullies. Can you believe it? Hell, if I were still in high school, I'd have ripped them a new one. What kind of person do you have to be to pick on the new kid?" Yuj was laughing to himself.

"Yeah right. If you were still in school, there'd be a whole other hierarchy. Students, bullies, and the guy who bullies the bullies." Snow shared a laugh as Hope looked on. So he came off as brash, and an idiot; so what? Serah must see something in him, and watching him interact with friends made the teenager think that maybe he wasn't so bad after all. "Was Lightning at home, too?" Hope's ears burned at the mention of Serah's sister, yearning to hear more without appearing too obvious.

"Hey, runt." Hope flinched internally, reprimanding himself for having responded while lowering his head slightly before turning to Lebreau, losing whatever conversation the two men were having without him. She was standing behind the bar, the counter door lifted up as she waved him over. "You wanna help me fill some orders?" She gave him a cheeky smile, her eyes sparkling with kindness. Warming up to this new crowd, Hope worked his way across the small shop, gently lowering the counter piece behind him. Lebreau laughed at his reaction when she offered the frilly apron, the teen groaning and chuckling despite himself.

So maybe he didn't fit in well at school. But if these people were so willing to accept him, maybe he wasn't the problem after all.


	4. Obscurities

"Catch you later!" Hope turned at the farewell, waving to the bus as it drove away. It was a lucky coincidence for him that Yuj took the same bus home. He wouldn't admit it, but going home at night alone always left Hope feeling uneasy. Walking up the road to his house, he checked his watch: 10:37. He was just starting to break into a light jog when his phone went off.

"Hope? Where are you?"

"Hey Dad," he breathed into the phone, fumbling in his pocket for keys as he reached the driveway. "I'm at the front door now; give me a second." Well-practiced hands inserted the key without much trouble, moving inside the house and shutting the world outside behind him in smooth, fluid gestures. Hope worked off his shoes and jacket simultaneously, craning his neck around the foyer looking for his father. Pulling the hoodie off over his head, he turned to meet Bartholomew halfway into the living room. "Sorry I'm so late, I should have called. I wasn't watching the time." He apologized, starting towards the kitchen, making to heat up the leftovers he'd assumed would be there. A pang of guilt stabbed at his heart, remaining there even after he found nothing in the kitchen. His ears began to strain as he heard his father settling down on the couch, newspaper rustling.

"Its alright. A young woman stopped by earlier to explain things. I hear you're making friends! That's great news." Hope was standing at the edge of the kitchen now, some ham and cheese on the counter as he pulled a loaf from the breadbox, running over his father's words in his head.

"Young woman? What did she look like?" He called out, frying pan clinking on the stovetop as he reached inside the fridge for an egg. He heard his father turn the page before responding.

"Yes, she was quite pretty, too! Uhh, let's see; tall, bright blue eyes, pink hair. I didn't recognize her, but she said she knew you." Hope dropped the egg. Serah was already at the café before he and Yuj left school, and she hadn't left until they'd closed. His father hadn't bothered to make enough dinner for him as well, meaning he _knew_ where Hope was before he prepared the food. Reaching for some paper towel, the teenager forced himself to ignore the overheating sensation throughout his whole body.

"Did she say what her name was?" He called out to his father, scooping the contents of the egg into the towel before tossing it away, swallowing thickly and trying to wipe his clammy hands dry on the sides of his pants. Hope's body trembled uncontrollably at the thought that _she_ came here, was in his house.

"Hmm," Bartholomew began pensively, trying to recall the prior events. His son fumbled with the dish while placing his toasted sandwich-sans egg-onto it, angling the knife to cut it in half. He'd managed to fill a cup with water before exiting the kitchen, his late night meal precariously balanced in shaky hands. "I think it was something unusual, something to do with the weather? Thunder.. No, that wasn't it. Skye? Rain?"

"Lightning?" Hope offered, his body numb as he passed through the living room. "I'm going to eat in my room." He said offhand, his hands damp and face flushed.

"So you do know her! Did you at least have fun with your friends?" Bartholomew called after him down the hall, leaning over on the couch. Hope's breath hitched, his voice coming out strangled and squeaky.

"Y-Yeah, it was good, thanks. I'm gonna study for a bit, goodnight." He pushed the door shut behind him with his foot as gently as he could, setting down the plate and glass onto his desk. Hope pulled the chair back with unsteady hands, before dropping himself into it. The normally tasty food felt bland in his dry mouth, the water doing nothing to quench his undeniable thirst. Too hot for comfort and unable to calm down, he tugged his shirt over his head, cracking open his window ever so slightly as the cool winter air chilled the light sheen gathering on his chest. The teen willed himself to relax as he flipped through his science textbook, distracting himself with molecular particles and the laws of time and space that all matter adheres to.

* * *

><p>A loud rumbling ripped through his head, his world enveloped in darkness as he jolted upright. A damp crust was layered onto the side of his face, his skin tender and red. Dazed, Hope looked to his surroundings for an explanation. His textbook was still open beneath him, the blanket from his bed draped over his shoulders. Shivering, he reached up and across his desk to close the window, pulling the comforter tighter around himself, donning it as a child who believed they could fly might. Wiping the side of his face, the teen came to the conclusion that he'd fallen asleep studying, and then his father had found him. Smiling, he closed the book, readying himself for bed with a fresh pair of sweatpants. Another angry noise reverberated throughout his room, a light illuminating his ceiling. Turning, Hope reached for his phone, squinting as the light burned his eyes.<p>

[23:56 Unknown (3)]

[03:17 Maqui (2)]

Curiosity got the better of him, knowing he should be going back to sleep and instead seated himself on his bed, bouncing slightly as he flipped through his recent messages. He pulled the comforter over his shoulders as he adjusted to the brightness, letting the warmth drape around him in his unmade bed. A flutter bloomed in his chest as he read the first message.

_Hey Hope! It's Yuj. :) I hope it's okay to text you, I got your number from Serah. I had fun tonight, let's hang out again soon!_

Thankful for the privacy of his room, Hope ignored the jitter in his stomach, the heat prickling his skin. Steeling himself, he opened the next message.

_By the way.. There's something I wanted to talk to you about, if you have time. It's kind of a big deal, let me know?_

Panic flashed through the teen as he wheezed dramatically, his mind reeling with various scenarios. What was Yuj planning? Why did he have to be all sneaky and steal his number from Serah? What could possibly be so important that he needed to talk to the freshman about? Hope threw the covers off as his back began to feel wet, the air that rushed past the damp skin cooling and heavenly. Gripping the comforter in a vice, the young teen stood uneasily, pacing about his room. There was still one unknown text left. He threw the phone to the bed, turning away in stride and linking his fingers together behind his head before the device hit the rumpled blankets. He crossed back and forth the length of his room several times, mind completely blank, to his surprise. Bracing himself with a deep breath, Hope lunged towards his phone, tangling himself in the bed spread as he opened the last message before he could get cold feet and change his mind.

_Hey squirt! It was great to see you again tonight. Lemme know the next time you're visiting Serah; I want to see how vulnerable you make Lightning. Catch ya later!_

Everything stopped. Hope stared at the phone, reading and rereading the message over and over. Suddenly, everything was lifted off his shoulders. The idiot had calmed him down and didn't even know it. He snorted despite himself, falling back into the cluster of blankets, one leg dangling off the edge. '_How vulnerable I make Lightning? What does that even_ mean?' The freshman lay there a few moments longer, his mind wandering back to Yuj's texts as sleep began to set in. He snapped back to lucidity as he recalled Maqui's messages.

_Hey.. Sorry for being such a twat earlier. I guess I was just worried he was trying to trick you into hurting yourself somehow; you know, a bullying tactic. Nevermind, you probably don't get it.. Anyways, I feel really bad about today, and wanted to apologize. So, I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive this brat. _

_-Maqui_

Hope chuckled at the signature. _'You don't need to sign it, doofus; the number tells me who you are._' He pulled up the remaining message, his eyes heavy and drooping with each second gone by.

_By the way.. I hope you know you can trust me with anything. I'll always be your best friend, Hope, no matter what. I've got your back. =D_

_-Maqui_

The freshman smiled gently, clicking off his phone's display in the soft pool of moonlight before sliding under the covers. This week had been bizarre, no doubts about that, but Hope couldn't deny that he didn't remember when he'd been this happy last. Rolling over and curling up around a spare pillow, the young boy drifted off to sleep, a smile painted gently on his face.

* * *

><p>Monday had come sooner than he'd hoped, the icy breeze whipping at any uncovered skin one might dare to show. He started as his foot discovered ice beneath the powder, laughing in shock as his companion gripped his arm, saving him a repeat of the ice rink. Maqui had paid him a visit on Saturday, the two boys spending the day making up over video games and movies. Inside the front doors, they were still chuckling between breaths as they wiped most of the snow turned slush off of their boots, heading towards their lockers at the end of the wet, slippery hall.<p>

"Can you believe people are so full of themselves that they can't even be bothered to wipe their shoes? Augh, this is ridiculous!" The blonde exclaimed, reaching out and clutching onto the nearest body before he hurt himself. Small hands connected with sharp hips, his face colliding awkwardly into a slim, strong back. Hope stared on, mouth slightly open as Friday night texts worked their way back to the front of his mind. Maqui managed to push himself up and off in time to catch a flash of blue as the student turned about face. The freshman paled.

"Hey, you okay? It's pretty slippery down here, they need to put in more mats or something." Maqui slipped again as he struggled to back away, his classmate simultaneously reaching out with their upper classman to balance him. Hope dared a quick glance; Yuj's expression read of humor and concern, and, thankfully, his attention was not directed towards him. The platinum haired boy pulled his arm in quicker than Yuj, raising an eyebrow at the extended contact with a flabbergasted Maqui. He pushed the senior's hands off.

"I-I'm fine, thanks! We have to get to class now!" He exclaimed to Yuj's chest before darting off to class, not bothering to leave his jacket or bag in his locker. The senior watched him run off for a moment, turning to Hope with brows raised, questioning. The freshman merely shrugged, shaking his head.

"Is he afraid I'll bite or something?"

"No," Hope replied, pushing past other first years as Yuj trailed him to his locker. The murmuring chatter was rising in volume as they wove through the crowd, the young teen frowning as he struggled past some girls.

"There he is!"

"Is he really that brave, or just an idiot?"

"Oh man, he's gonna get his ass handed to him."

The hissing gossip burned at Hope's ears as he broke through the last barricade, numbness washing over him. The crowd fell silent as the newcomer trudged forward, kicking a lone canister as he reached his locker. 'Pussy,' 'Coward,' and 'Teacher's Pet' were crudely painted onto his locker, amongst other cruel insults regarding his sexual orientation. Hope pulled at a rotten apple core taped to the lock, expression solemn as he took the time to carry it to the trash. Light whispers were growing again, every action the freshman took being ridiculed, picked apart.

"Is he just trying to look good?"

"Maybe he's one of those green peace people."

"I think he was tempted to throw that at someone."

"Enough!"

Hope glanced up from the click of his combination to Yuj, standing tall above most of the first years, arms out and signaling to everyone. Familiar shivers tickled his spine at the stern expression on the bluenette's face, the taught skin along his jaw, the hollow of his cheek, the angle of his brows.

"Anyone who has seen or knows of the delinquents who did this; which, I might add, is reason for expulsion, meet me in the student council room during any break today." Hope was devouring every word, the command in the senior's voice making him shiver. "The rest of you, get to class. _Now._" He emphasized when stragglers held back, ever curious and frustrated for the lack of gossip material. Wanting to avoid being caught for staring, Hope reached for his books, dropping his bag in the process. He could feel Yuj nearing him from behind as he fumbled with his supplies. His bag was handed to him from the left, the senior looking down at him warmly, features soft and inviting once more.

"Thanks," he mumbled, retrieving a notebook from the pack before stuffing it into his locker, embarrassed by everything and eager to lose himself in.. He turned over the book he was carrying. English. Sure, lose himself in some poems or something. "Shouldn't you be getting to class, too?" Hope asked as the fifth year accompanied him through the halls. He received a snide grin in response.

"Don't worry about it, I'm allowed to show up a little late. Besides, I need to talk to your teacher." Staring pointedly at his feet, the freshman accepted the older teen's escort, knowing there was nothing he could do to shake him. Not that he didn't appreciate it; no, he didn't want to imagine the scene earlier had Yuj not ushered everyone away. Despite his gratitude, Hope couldn't help but feel guilty that he needed the boy's help. The last thing he wanted to be was a burden; to hold people back.

There were no further interruptions as the pair made their way to Hope's first class, the instructor's voice carrying through the door as he lectured. Bracing himself, and with some encouragement from Yuj, the first year opened the door. The class fell to a low hush as he apologized for the intrusion and made his way to his seat. Maqui watched him closely, mouthing 'What happened?' from atop his crumpled jacket, bag wet and folded in over itself beneath his chair. The hushed whispers grew to a full murmur as Yuj leaned over the teacher's desk, the conversation inaudible before he left, grinning and waving to the two friends before exiting the room. Hope cast Maqui a worried expression, his friend frowning in disapproval as the lecture started back up. Inside, Hope felt light and airy as he cracked open the textbook, clicking his pencil while he started to make notes about Shakespearean plays and history. Whether he liked it or not, his friends really did have his back.

* * *

><p>Lunch that Monday was very different from any other. The two boys had never really gotten along with anyone else in their year; they'd found each other in orientation and had stuck to each other since. So when a fifth year with pink hair was waiting for them to gather up their books from third period, the class began their monotonous hushed gossiping.<p>

"Serah?" Hope asked, Maqui still fumbling with his materials, choosing to carry his pencil in between his lips as he grabbed at loose pages attempting to flutter away. The blonde stumbled in next to Hope near the doorway, effectively dropping a book onto Serah's feet, flushing.

"S-Sorry!" Maqui stuttered. Hope tutted at his friend, nonetheless setting his own things down and taking some of the mess from the distraught blonde.

"Oh, don't worry about it." The rose-head replied, bending down to pick up the strewn book and papers. She smiled at the first year as she helped organize the loose pieces into his notebook, handing him the book last with a sparkle in her eyes. "You should've seen _me_ in freshman year." Hope shared a laugh with her as the duo turned trio headed towards the cafeteria.

"So what's up? We don't have a study session today, do we? What brings you over here?" Hope chattered, leaning one shoulder forward awkwardly as he tried his best to stay out of peoples' way, Serah having a far less difficult time. She more or less escorted the two boys to their designated locker hallway, some first years eyeing her maliciously as the fifth year paused for Hope.

"Well, actually," She began, turning to lean against the unattended compartments lining the walls, her lunch held loosely against her thighs. "I'm a part of the student council, and after this morning's incident, we decided we should be more diligent in keeping an eye on you." Hope closed the defaced door with his free hand, balling his lunch bag up in the other at the mention as they crossed the hall to where Maqui was struggling to cram his backpack and jacket in. "Whether or not the teachers are actually going to do anything about your problem, I'm not comfortable just standing by while they continue to attack you, Hope. Yuj would have come himself, but he's been in the council room every moment he's not in class." The first year's heart fluttered at the comment, quickly followed by guilt and remorse. They changed course to the main hall leading to the lunchroom once Maqui finally managed to wrestle his lunch from the void that was his locker.

"I didn't think he was serious," The platinum haired boy commented as they pushed through the seemingly endless bouts of milling students, their conversations equivalent to a TV drama playing in the background. He did his best to ignore the comments and finger pointing, following Serah like a puppy as she beelined for a table on what had been dubbed the 'Senior's Side.' Hope and Maqui shared a nervous glance, eyes darting from table to table in the foreign district only to find their new neighbors were paying them no mind. Settling down, the odd group began their meal.

"I thought he was kind of strange," Maqui mentioned offhand, lowering his head and slumping his frame as Hope shot him a look.

"Yuj never says anything he doesn't mean. He's a little quirky, but he's an honest boy and does what he can for his friends." The younger Farron explained between bites, hand over top of her mouth as she spoke. Maqui stiffened suddenly, earning himself a strange look from Hope. Before anyone had a chance to look up, the first year found himself gasping for air, his face and hair drenched as he wheezed for breath on the floor, his tailbone and head throbbing from the impact. Maqui stood tall above him, reaching down to grip his shoulder, his other arm outstretched as Hope grabbed at it. Hefted back onto the bench, the two looked up in time for the spectacle.

Most of it looked like a blur, the room's volume rising to a painful intensity as Serah confronted the three troublemakers. The first years hardly noticed the fourth year approach them, several napkins in hand as she dabbed the water from Hope.

"Apologize this instance, and maybe I'll refrain from reporting you to Mr. Rosch." Her voice was cool and level, the young woman standing tall and straight before the teenagers. They chuckled at her, one of them choosing to mock her. The crowd whispered loudly, some predicting what might happen next. The mocker stepped forward, a knobby teen freshman only a few inches taller than Serah.

"Who says we have to listen to you? Nothing's happened to us yet, and this idiot doesn't have the balls to complain. If I knew any better, I'd say he _enjoys it. _Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if he _asked_ to suck my-"

The occupants of the cafeteria shared a collective gasp as the boy was roughly cut off from his vulgar comment with a headlock, the slender woman twisting and using his height and weight against him as she tossed him heavily over her shoulder, a disgusting grunt forced out of him as he crashed into the floor, groaning and squinting up at the lights. Returning to her stance as if nothing had happened, Serah turned to the two remaining perpetrators. The shorter, wider of the two stepped forward, his confidence clearly fractured, before turning tail while shoving onlookers aside with excessive force, his partner following. Some students chose to heckle them, elbowing or kicking at them, some successful in tripping.

"What is the meaning of all this? I teach students, not animals!" The excited crowd died down immediately as the sharp, crisp voice cut through the air. Tall heels clicked authoritatively against the linoleum as she crossed over towards the epicenter of the chaos. Finally recovering from the dizzying fall, Hope thanked the owner of the dainty hands for her help, Maqui hovering ever protectively. Snapping the crop into her palm, several students visibly flinched as the vice-principal looked between Hope holding his head, the first year unashamedly sprawled on the floor, still groaning albeit more dramatically, and Serah with her arms crossed, expression blank. Glancing between the three once more, she gestured towards each of them.

"My office. Now."


	5. Reassurance

The walk to the vice-principal's office was a long one, but all the same one made short by the pace she was moving at, heels clicking angrily as a reminder of her authority with the occasional snap of the crop in her palm. Serah walked closely next to Hope, her hand frequently finding itself in the comforting placements atop his head, the small of his back, around his shoulders. Nabaat turned brusquely over her shoulder to the bully who was busy playing up his injuries while he dragged his feet.

"Don't make me remind you once more to move it." Her voice whipped, the first year suddenly straightening up at the tone. Hope decided the guy wasn't so tough after all, looking about ready to wet himself like a kicked puppy. A painful throb echoed throughout his skull, pulling a grunt from the battered teen. Nabaat took note, opening the door to her office stiffly, mechanically. Head high and effectively looking down on the three students, she held it open until they were all inside. Not pausing for her students to sit, the vice principal snapped the door shut behind herself, strutting over to her desk and pulling the receiver from its base and dialing before she was even at her chair. A few moments passed without any words spoken. Hope shifted in his seat.

"I hope you three realize the gravity of the situation." Nabaat started, glaring at them around the frame of her glasses, expression grim as she waited for a response. "Yes, Ms. Farron? It's Jihl Nabaat, Serah's vice principal. If you're free, I'd appreciate it if you could take the time to come down here to collect her, and discuss punishment for her uncharacteristic behavior." The younger Farron sister remained sitting tall, separating the two first years as she rubbed small circles onto Hope's back. "Yes, thank you. I'll see you when you arrive, then." Nabaat clicked the receiver with her finger, ending the call as she pulled up the next number. Impatient, she tapped the crop on the wood of her desk, staring Hope down. Regaining his senses, he withheld a frown as he delivered the news.

"Ms. Nabaat, if you're trying to reach my father, he's at work." She made a noise at him before hanging up, dialing another number. The teen flinched under the aggressive stare. "He gets home around five if you wanted to try later," The first year finished, fidgeting in his seat and leaning awkwardly into Serah as he tried to alleviate the pressure on his tailbone, the throbbing more noticeable now that his adrenaline rush had worn off. Nabaat let out an angry huff as she had no luck with the perpetrator's home, either.

It wasn't too long of a wait before Serah's sister showed up, knocking loudly on the glass of the door and startling the occupants. "Come in," Nabaat called from her seat at the desk. Lightning swiftly entered, clicking the door shut behind her as she took her spot next to the seat in front of the desk. Raising a brow, Nabaat gestured to it. "Please, sit."

"No thanks, I'm good here." Lightning defied, crossing her arms. Her attitude left the vice principal unsettled. Clearing her throat, she continued.

"Your sister was involved in a fight today, Ms. Farron."

"Did she win?"

"Excuse me?" Jihl was taken aback, eyeing the guardian in front of her while Serah's expression remained unchanged. Hope lifted himself slightly, trying to find a good position that didn't hurt too much. The vice principal's mouth thinned into a straight line as Lightning challenged her with a raised brow. "I believe there should be repercussions for your sister's actions-"

"What, because some snotty brat stepped over the line and she set them straight?" The soldier countered, causing Hope to stiffen at the apprehensive tone. Jihl was unimpressed.

"Ms. Farron, I believe you underestimate the severity of the situation-"

"No, Jihl," The woman grimaced at the informal mention. "I think _you're_ the one missing something here. My sister isn't someone who goes around hurting people out of sick enjoyment, unlike _some_." Lightning spat the comment over her shoulder, a burning glare cast at the rowdy first year shrinking into his seat, eyes wide. "If it were me I wouldn't have held myself back. Serah defends what and who she believes deserve it, I don't see any faults with her actions today. Maybe if you spent less time scaring your students into line and bothered to get to know them to find the root of the problem instead, they might respect rather than fear you."

Nabaat gaped at the woman before her, choked noises escaping as she floundered helplessly, flushing. Serah allowed a small smile to grace her features while Hope looked on, amazed at the power her sister currently wielded, effectively shielding them from the unjust wrath brewing behind the desk. Lightning shifted her weight from one side to the other, impatiently tapping her fingers on her arm. From Hope's perspective, there was nothing stronger or taller than her back in that moment.

"So are we done here then?" She asked venomously, blatantly perturbed she had been called down to the school over 'nothing.' Jihl managed to keep her mouth closed as she held her ground and gaze with the elder of the Farrons, obviously displeased at her behavior, but unable to voice her annoyance.

"Very well, you may go."

Lightning turned around, her cold expression catching Hope's breath in his throat. She jerked her chin towards Serah. "Let's go. Both of you." If the freshman's head hadn't been spinning before, it was now.

"What?"

"He said his father is at work until at least five, Jihl. Just figured I'd take him off your hands for a few hours in the meantime." Hope gaped humorously as Serah pulled him from the chair, turning back to the student that had caused all of this and feeling a sort of justice in leaving him alone with the angry authoritative figure.

The walk down the hall out of the school was fairly quick, the first year finding he had to jog every now and then to keep up with the long legged women, his lower back panging every few steps. The silence blanketing them like a fog was a little more than unnerving, the palms of his hands growing sweaty as they reached the parking lot. Lightning wasted no time, the car beeping as she unlocked it from several paces away, deftly opening the door and sitting herself inside as the two students hurried after her. She wasn't necessarily focusing on anything, her face unreadable as she started up the car, playing with the heating dials while Serah helped Hope into the back seat. She joined her sister in the front while the first year nervously fumbled with the seatbelt, wiping his hands on his pants once settled. As they pulled out onto the road, Serah began to laugh.

"Ms. Nabaat is really afraid of you, huh, sis?" Hope watched as Lightning shook her head slightly, a smirk tugging at her lips as they slowed to a stop at a light.

"Whatever happened, I'm sure he had it coming." Her voice was calm as she spoke, eerily soothing to Hope as he allowed the heat blowing in the car to relax him. "Anything you guys want to eat?" She asked as the light changed, easing the car forward while steering through the intersection. For being so fiery, the woman was very much so in control. Serah turned around to her friend, smiling as she leaned back.

"Feel like pizza?" She asked, ever gentle smile beaming back at him. Wracking his brain for an answer, he glanced to the driver. Something danced in his chest as he saw the softening of her features. Turning back to his tutor, he nodded his head dumbly, shifting uncomfortably in the leather seat as he repositioned himself. Most of the weight was displaced onto his hands at this point, doing his best not to grimace. He flinched as they abruptly turned into a gas station, the bump of the curb multiplied ten fold as he failed to withhold a groan. Lightning parked quickly and was out of the car before he could figure out where they were. She returned a few moments later, turning as she dropped into her seat to toss a small bag of ice into his lap, keys jangling.

"Sit on that, we'll get you something better when we get home," she instructed, starting the car. Hope stared at her bewilderedly, confused. When she glanced in the rear view mirror to check for cars and saw him still holding it, she let out an aggravated sigh. "Don't tell me it doesn't still hurt. Just sit on the damn thing, there's no sense in letting it swell because you're ashamed." Hope's cheeks burned at the accusation, hesitating a moment before awkwardly lifting himself off the seat against the belt, stuffing the small, cold bag into the space he'd created.

"I'm not ashamed.. I was confused." He muttered, not entirely sure if he intended for her to hear it or not.

"Lightning trained under Ms. Nabaat in the military," Serah started, pulling Hope's attention away from the peculiar situation. He looked up at her, daring a glance at her sister as they pulled back onto the road before leaning forward, intrigued. She continued, "It was before they divided the forces into national and regional. It was only for a year, but my sister couldn't stand the way Nabaat treated her soldiers like machines; not a speck of empathy." Lightning snorted at this, taking a left as Serah went on. "Nabaat left the field due to personal reasons shortly after my sister enlisted. Anyways, ever since the Cavalry, the Guardian Corps. and PSICOM began their merge, she's been on stand by. Lightning's a trained field official, but she also studied under Cid Raines of the Cavalry for interrogation methods and the psyche of people. She noticed your limp the moment she stepped foot in the office." The first year contemplated the new information, his mind piecing it together as they slowed to a stop outside a shop. He tried to control the thudding of his heart as sister turned sergeant paused against the open door.

"What kind do you like?"

Framed against the dark interior of the car with the white of the world filling in behind her, Hope caught himself staring. "Uhh, pepperoni or ham and pineapple?" He fretted as his voice cracked. She didn't say anything, just nodded, tendrils of breath crystallizing from her nose as she pushed herself up, closing the door with just enough force to make it click shut. He shifted his attention as Serah unbuckled, pushing and holding the door open with her foot as she untangled herself from the belt. "You're going too?"

"We'll be right back," she smiled before lightly shutting the door behind her. He watched as she bounced up to the front door, meeting her sister at the counter. The first year studied the two of them for a moment. Serah was the definition of upbeat and happy, even though she and Lightning had suffered the loss of their parents at a young age. If he was to be honest with himself, he wasn't too surprised that Lightning was in the military. Hope couldn't imagine what he'd have taken up to fill the void if he'd lost his father at the same time as his mother, never mind if he'd had a younger sibling depending on him. A sudden vibration jerked him from his thoughts as he felt around in his pockets for his phone.

_Hey! You okay? I heard there was a ruckus in the cafeteria, and some people are saying you left? I'm assuming you're with Serah, but let me know anyways!_

Hope smiled warmly, texting back.

_Yeah, same guy from the rink threw some water at me and I fell down, Lightning came and picked us up, we're getting pizza now._

Sending the text, he scrolled through the other messages in his inbox.

_Are you okay? No one would say anything about where you went, but the bullies' cover is totally blown. They're being completely ostracized; just thought you'd want to know! :)_

_-Maqui_

Hope chuckled to himself.

_Yeah I'm fine. I've got some ice and I'm going over to Serah's until my dad gets off work. _

The seal of the door was broken as he looked up, the two sisters having received their order and piling back into the car.

_I'm actually pretty happy right now. I'll talk to you later, okay? Thanks for checking in on me!_

Serah adjusted herself in the passenger's seat, pizza warming her lap while Lightning pulled on the seatbelt. Despite having eaten lunch, the aroma was making the boy salivate all the same. His tutor chuckled at him.

"It's true what they say about growing boys then, huh?" She let out another laugh at his expense while he flushed, pouting in disagreement as he pocketed the phone. The ride was filled with friendly conversation, Lightning opting out to keep her attention on the road, checking back on Hope every now and again through the rear view. Looking out the window as a means to escape ridicule, the young teen watched while darkened clouds released frosted tears, a sense of tranquility rushing over him as he let a genuine smile slip out.

The sudden tension descending in the car quickly smothered the happy chatter coming from its passengers as their driver's mood drastically changed. The students peered outside in the direction of Lightning's line of sight, on edge. Serah watched as her sister's expression withered, a scowl taking its place as she rolled the car to a stop on the street, pulling the parking brake and unbuckling.

"Wait here," her voice commanded as she pushed open the door, the clicking of the handle accentuating her instructions. The passengers' stunned state was broken by the angry closure that followed as the soldier slammed the door shut before she made her way over to the driveway. Hope studied the man standing next to the expensive looking vehicle taking up the military official's spot; tall, dark hair, and definitely someone used to getting their way. He leered at the stranger, Serah passing an empathetic look as she turned in her seat to face him, the pizza cooled enough to not burn her lap. The man pushed up from his position against the vehicle, uncrossing his arms as the soldier approached, an uncanny grin accompanied by a coy brow raise playing upon his features. Serah made a strangled noise in her throat.

"What are you doing here?" The closed doors muffled the conversation, Hope's ears twitching as he strained to eavesdrop. "The agreement was that I'm on call. That means if you need me, you _call me_. I don't need unexpected visitors showing up in my driveway." His heart was thumping as the raven haired man's expression remained unchanged towards the woman standing in front of him, arms crossed, weight hefted impatiently on one leg, eyebrows lifted and inviting an explanation. "Well?"

"Oh, Claire-"

"Lightning," she bit. He smiled.

"Lightning, need you always be so inhospitable? This is not a matter of business, no," He pulled open the door of his vehicle, his voice becoming more mumbled as he leaned inside, the soldier's foot tapping in irritation. Hope shifted against the restraint of his belt before unbuckling, leaning forward between the two front seats to get a better view. Serah let out an exasperated sigh to his right, startling him. Before he could inquire, the man had emerged. "I was unaware you were so against a friend stopping by to bestow you with a holiday gift." He held out a small slim box towards her while he leaned the door closed. Everyone stared at it; a black matte finish with a lacy silver ribbon tied in a bow to keep it shut. From where the car was parked, it was impossible to tell what Lightning's reaction was, though she took it all the same. A muffled response, something that sounded like "Thanks," to Hope as she looked down at it in her hands. Something inside the teen rumbled into a fire as the man smirked, his eyes gleaming dangerously as he nodded to her, waving towards the car once Lightning turned on her heel and made her way back over. Her steps were powerful and pointed; it took all of Hope's will power to tear his eyes away from the subtle bounce of her breasts before she got to the door, frantically pushing himself back into his seat and buckling, even just for the short drive to the house. The older woman slammed her door shut as keys jangled, the teen watching the box slide inbetween her legs while she aggressively gestured for her visitor to leave. Despite her outward behavior, she pulled them into the parking spot gently as the stranger drove away, being the first to get out once they'd stopped. Serah clambered out next, her attention fixed on her sister. Hope scrambled afterwards, Lightning having already entered the house.

"Sis!" Hope fumbled with his shoes in the foyer as loud clanging pealed down the hall. When he reached the dining area where he and Serah usually studied, Lightning had taken the pizza and was pulling plates from the cupboards in the kitchen. Her sister stood next to the garbage can, staring her down as she began her chiding. "Look, I get that Cid's a cocky bastard, he doesn't leave you alone, and thinks throwing money at you means he owns you," Hope flinched as Lightning stepped down the partition to the table, placing the dishes down none too lightly, threatening to shatter with the force while she spun on her heel and past her sister and towards the refrigerator. "But throwing out his gifts all the time? You could at least sell it!"

"I don't need his money, Serah." Came the cold response, the woman crushing glasses and an ice pack against her abdomen as she carried soda back into the dining room. Her sister let out a frustrated huff.

"That's not what I'm saying-"

"Then we're done here." Lightning concluded, pointedly ending it by looking Serah in the eye as she pulled out a chair. Her sister rolled her eyes and dropped her shoulders in defeat, stepping over the threshold as Hope tentatively settled himself across from the older woman, stunned. He absentmindedly scratched at the bandaging on his chin as she passed him the pack.

"It just seems like such a waste," Serah trailed off, pouting as she took her spot at the table next to her sister. Hope snapped up straight as a board when a plate shoved itself into his vision, so close it was out of focus. Pressing himself back into the chair, he reached up awkwardly for the dish, Lightning giving him a look while Serah began to help herself.

"You're hungry, right? We have pepperoni and hawaiian, help yourself before I eat it all." Hope blinked as she brought a slice to her lips, pulling and tearing the crust with her teeth as she reached for a bottle with her free hand. Mechanically, Hope dragged a box nearer, pulling two slices blindly while he stared at her lips, pouring a drink with her free hand. The oils from the pizza left them shiny, the mid afternoon sunlight sparkling gently against them as they moved up and down in a cycle. She lifted a glass of pop to her mouth, pausing her chewing to take a sip. Hope took a bite of his pizza, and suddenly couldn't focus anymore.

"Ahh!" He jumped up from his seat, bumping the table and earning himself stares as he fanned his mouth. Serah dropped her pizza, standing as she reached across the table for a glass and poured some soda before passing it to him. The teenager took it gratefully, pausing his dance to cool his mouth, the bubbles stinging painfully against his tongue and cheeks. He clenched his eyes as he panted, tear droplets forming at the crease. A cool tingle rushed over him, embarrassment washing over as his face burned hot. He sank into his seat, sliding back in, face towards the ground. He willed the silence to continue, for the sisters to forget it even happened, that they wouldn't think he's-

"Are you alright?"

Of course Lightning had to say something. Allowing the cool tingle to wash over him like a wave, he forced himself to look up. She was watching him, not with ridicule in her eyes, but genuine concern. At this, he felt his ears growing hot again. He stuttered while fumbling with the bitten slice on his plate, "Y-yeah! I just forgot to blow on it, that's all," As if to reassure her, he blew gently on the culprit, tentatively poking his tongue out to test the temperature before taking a small bite. Aware of the ever apprehensive brow raise, Hope smiled awkwardly through mouthfuls of pizza. To his amazement, Lightning actually let out a chuckle as she turned back to her own.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry for imposing on you like that. So, you said there wasn't any instigation on his part?"<p>

Hope sat on the couch with Serah as she flicked through channels while his father and Lightning conversed in the kitchen. Maqui had texted him reminding him that tomorrow was a half day, since the break was starting, and to tell him that he hadn't missed much. Yuj, on the other hand, had seemed really excited about the ruckus having flushed out the assailants and causing enough issues to have the council request something be done about it by the principal. Hope smiled as he passively played with his phone, the content of the channel they were watching muddled by the conversation his literal guardians were having in the background. He started slightly when Serah lifted herself from the couch, bouncing up the stairs towards the hall. "Sorry, Hope! I forgot I'm supposed to call Snow. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" She darted off down the hall once Hope nodded with a, "Sure." Taking the remote from the cushion next to him, he turned off the TV before setting it down on the table.

Scooping his bag off the ground as he stood, the teen wandered through the house, his father's voice a deep, gentle hum while Hope's eyes dragged across several photos on the walls. Lightning had given Serah a wonderful home, raised her in a loving environment. His heart pained as he realized, from these photos, that she never took time for herself. She was always working, always busy with motherly duties, not stopping to rest and relax. Photos of Serah in a park, Lightning weighed down with bags. Dance recitals, birthday parties, Christmas dinners. A frown grew upon his face, the corners of his lips curling down as he reached the end of the frames. Looking down, he spotted the trash can. His heart fluttered over a beat. Glancing towards the hallway Serah had disappeared down, then leaning and craning his neck in the direction of Lightning's soft murmurs, he wiped his sweaty palms on his thighs as he stopped in front of it. Holding his breath, he gently pressed down on the foot pedal, blood pounding in his ears while the lid ever so slowly lifted. Peering inside, he spotted it; sparkling silver ribbon. Looking up once more, he bit his lower lip before leaning down. Taking the lid into one hand, he struggled to reach in to the bag without causing too much noise, his foot slipping off the pedal, no longer needed. He stretched awkwardly, his neck straining to keep his head out of the can as his damp fingers found the sleek box. Footsteps padded against the hardwood floor in the adjacent room, heart leaping into his throat as frozen panic swept over him. He ripped his hand from the depths of the can, the lid nearly slipping from his sweaty palm as he straightened, spinning on his heel and struggling to pocket the box.

"I'm sure Ms. Nabaat will pay Hope more attention, Bartholomew. I wouldn't worry too much anymore," Lightning's voice echoed down the hallway, making Hope frantic as the box refused to be pocketed. Reevaluating the situation, he realized it was too long. The footsteps were louder now.

"I just wanted to thank you again, Claire. I really can't express my gratitude. Ever since Nora.. Well, I find it's hard to keep an eye out when I'm at work all the time and he doesn't tell me these things himself." Bartholomew stepped through the doorway and into the living room, his head turned to the side as he carried on his conversation. Sweating and trembling, Hope stuffed the box up his sleeve. A cheerful, "Mm," in agreement followed as Lightning emerged, her eyes locking on to his momentarily.

"Boys will be boys. Like I said, I wouldn't be too worried. Even if he's too embarrassed to admit that he needs help, he's got plenty if friends watching his back. My sister seems to have made sure of that herself." She smirked as she pressed her hands to her hips, obviously proud. Bartholomew chuckled as he made his way over to his son. "Feel free to stop by again, Hope is always welcome,"

"Thank you. Oh, and give Serah my regards," Estheim replied, taking his son by the shoulder and steering him towards the door. Hope turned over his shoulder as they paused in the foyer. Lightning smiled at him, giving him a nod of the chin in farewell while he pulled on his shoes. "Goodbye!" Lightning waved as they closed the door behind them. His father made small talk as they drove through the snowy streets, an upbeat cheer in his voice as he chatted about the holidays and family time. All throughout the drive, up the stairs and through the door, right to the threshold of his bedroom, the weight of the box in his sleeve grated on his mind. Setting it down on his desk, Hope undressed, pacing the length of his room. Pulling on a plain black long sleeve, Hope wracked his brain for an answer. Furrowing his brow and pulling his lip between his teeth once again, he paused his excessive circling and reached for his phone, heart much calmer as he stared at the box. Scrolling through the contacts, he composed a new message.

_Hey, Yuj? I remember you said you had something important to talk to me about.. When did you want to do that?_

Tossing the phone onto his bed, Hope tugged off his jeans in exchange for sweat pants. A beep signaled a response, the teen reaching across his blankets for the phone.

_Hey! Yeah, I thought maybe you didn't want to.. How about tomorrow, over lunch? My treat. :)_

Hope paused, thinking the offer over. He shrugged off the unsettling feeling as he replied, dirty clothes suspended in his free hand.

_Sure, sounds good. You think you could help me out with something in return? I mean, if it's okay. I really don't know who else to ask. _

He paused. Snow?..

_Really. No one. It'd be greatly appreciated!_

Sliding the phone into his pocket, he crossed the room to his hamper, dumping the soiled clothes before stretching his arms on his way back. Settling into the chair at his desk, he pulled the box towards himself. The young teen shook it gently, bringing it to his ear. It was fairly light, but was still weighted enough to warrant something expensive. He turned it over; no price tags, though he wasn't too surprised. Tilting his head, Hope tugged at the ribbon, gently laying it out as he untied it. His phone rumbled gently in his pocket while he pulled at the lid, the suction lifting the entire thing before slipping the top off. He held the phone to the side as he gaped at the necklace.

_Sounds good to me! See you then. ;)_

It was a good thing Yuj agreed; he was going to need a lot of help with this.


	6. Transgression

**AN: **For anyone who read _Chapter 5 - Reassurance_ before the new year, I have completed and edited the entirety of it. I suggest double-checking the content in case you missed anything, otherwise you'll be lost during this one. If the chapter you read goes beyond the encounter with Nabaat, you're good.

Please keep in mind _this is a Hope & Lightning pairing story_. Several themes may suggest otherwise, but I implore you to take these in stride, as I have not and will not veer from my original intent.

This chapter and the previous are lengthier than the others, and I hope to maintain this quality of writing. I apologize for the gaps between updates, but I'd rather delay them than post lackluster content. I'll also take my time revising them, since I embarrassingly missed the corrections my phone made when posting the first few chapters. I apologize to anyone who was confused by misplaced 'do's instead of 'to's and the like.

Please enjoy! I've read every single review, and they truly warm my heart. Thank you.

* * *

><p>Students shouted and shoved as the final bell sounded, releasing the teenagers from the grip of school for the winter holidays. Hope grunted as several first years knocked into him while putting his books inside his bag. Maqui sidled up next to him as he recovered, cursing their rude peers while they shuffled out of the class. The other boy chuckled lightly, gaining the attention of the blonde.<p>

"What's so funny?"

"No, no, it's nothing. Thanks," Hope offered with a smile, leaving Maqui confused but content with the answer. He accompanied his friend towards their end of the hall, sifting through the crowd of jabbering adolescents, few whom threw them apprehensive stares now and then. Shuffling the contents of his locker around to make room for his books to hibernate for the winter, Hope found himself reminiscing over recent events, idly scratching at his chin, nails catching on the stitching.

"So Rosch really suspended the guy, huh?" He called over his shoulder, most of their classmates having already raced off to throw open the front doors at the end of the hall and escaping into the breezy air. He shivered as the chill swept past him, tugging on his coat while pushing the door to the newly painted locker shut. Maqui surfaced from behind the lingering students, his bag an obscure shape at his feet, zippers busting at the seams as he struggled to stuff books inside. Stretching backwards dramatically, the teen groaned before replying.

"Yeah man, you really missed a show. After you left yesterday, Mr. Rosch made a public announcement over the intercom, warning, 'Any and all students who have or are planning to participate in the demeaning act that is bullying in any form, be it discrimination of a person's age, gender, ethnicity, social standing, sexuality or other will be punished severely and publicly humiliated.'"

Hope gaped at his friend's retelling. He was used to being bullied for his height, his feminine features, and his quiet awkwardness. It got to the point where it became normal and he hadn't seen an issue with the treatment he received. But now, looking at his closest friend beaming at him with his lopsided, disfigured bag slung over one arm, Hope found himself at a loss for words, jaw slack.

"So.. It's done, then?"

Maqui chuckled at him, balancing the peculiar load on his back with a small hop. "Oh, it's only just beginning. No one can touch us now. Plus, we have friends in senior year! That's like, what; double immunity?" The blonde beamed at Hope, his eyes shining more brightly than ever before. Despite his shock, the first year felt a smile tugging at his lips.

"Hope!"

The two teens turned on their heel a few paces from the door, Maqui's arm resting against the metal push bar as he shifted his bag with the other. He stiffened at the sight of blue hair, his eyes darting about before averting them to a loose strap hanging from his backpack.

"Yuj!" Hope greeted the senior as he slowed to a stop next to them. He smiled at the greeting, offering Maqui a nod as he pushed against the handle, opening the door for the bumbling teen. "I almost forgot." The bluenette chuckled.

"I thought you might. I'm glad I caught you before you left, then! Are we still okay for today, or are you two..?" The senior trailed off, pausing as he gestured between the classmates while the winter air whipped at them. Maqui's head snapped up.

"What, going on a date? No, jesus, what, you think just because we're best friends we're together? Unbelievable," The blonde grumbled before stomping away, cheeks rosy and bright eyes darkened under the December sun. Hope let out a groan as Yuj looked on.

"Hey; Maqui-!"

"Just let him go," Hope sighed, offering a shrug as he headed towards the bus stop. "Once you push the wrong buttons, it takes him a while to cool off." He stumbled on a frozen piece of snow, flailing slightly as he neared the sidewalk. The older teenager caught his arm, pointing in the other direction.

"Actually, I wanted to have lunch downtown," The senior explained. Hope blinked at this information.

"Oh. We're not going to the café then?" He trailed Yuj down the shallow slope, clutching his bag straps as he steadied himself in the inch of frozen tundra. He grunted as they transitioned from grass to concrete. Yuj laughed.

"Careful. And yeah. I.. Figured it would be a better environment to have our conversation. No need to worry about eavesdropping." The senior pointedly checked out the bus schedules while Hope contemplated the meaning behind his words.

"Huh.. Okay, then. I suppose that's fine." Hope watched as Yuj fidgeted, continuing his coy aversion of eye contact as the bus pulled up to the curb. The teens flashed their passes as they boarded, pushing past the few middle school students clambering around at the front and heading towards some vacant seats further back. Hoisting the weight off his shoulder, Hope slid into the seat closest to the window, dropping his bag on to his lap while Yuj lowered himself next to him. Only now did he realize something.

"Did you forget your bag?"

Yuj laughed, "No, no. I don't need one, not today. I remember I used to carry so many books and things I didn't really need in first year, too. The more you progress, the less you'll find you need to bring with you." Hope studied his companion's face, the slight force of a smile apparent. Catching his friend staring, Yuj finally made sidelong eye contact. "What's up with Maqui, anyways? Did I say something offensive?" Pulled from his scrutiny, Hope let out a half smiled as he sighed, brows furrowed.

"No.. Well, not intentionally." Hope stiffened slightly as Yuj's leg brushed against his thigh, snapping his head up to see his senior leaning in towards him uncomfortably close to let people walk past easier. The poor boy nearly flinched when the bluenette's eyes darted to his, expression unreadable. He refrained from stammering while he tried to slow his heart.

"_'Not intentionally?'_ Does he get bullied outside of school or something? He seems to be quite sensitive whenever I open my mouth around him." The teenager frowned in contemplation, giving Hope some breathing space and a chance to calm himself before explaining. The two jerked forward as the bus pulled to the curb again.

"Well, Maqui has always been a little, I don't know; touchy? About matters that pertain to him, anyways. I mean, I only met him back at orientation, and it usually seems like he's the more outgoing one between us. But honestly, between you and me, he's really insecure. He avoids people who intimidate him, and is the first to call someone on it when they're out of line." Hope struggled to grasp the seat handle in front of them during a sharp turn, unavoidably sliding into Yuj's personal space. He flushed slightly when he dared a glimpse at the lap he'd nearly ended up in.

"Okay, so, what. Does that mean I fall under people who intimidate him? Or am I one who's stepped out of line, supposedly?" The bluenette frowned again, hair swaying with yet another sharp turn. Hope let out a small laugh.

"Neither, I believe. I think he's jealous, although I still haven't figured out who it is."

"What? Jealous?"

"Yeah. Of you, for stealing my attention away, or.. Of me."

"But why would he be jealous of you?" Yuj was flabbergasted. Hope's eyes sparkled with a look that could only mean ignorance. The senior stared, wracking his brain for reasons the young blonde might be behaving this way. Deep in thought, he nearly took Hope out as he pulled the line for their stop at the last moment. The older boy shouldered a path for the smaller one as they stepped off the bus and into the cold, white streets of downtown Bodhum. Tucking his hands into the pockets of his jacket, Yuj oriented himself with his surroundings, pivoting on his heel.

"Which way is it?" Hope called out over the noise of holiday shoppers and cheerful shop music, stumbling between the last few riders finding their way. The bluenette threw him a toothy smile as he gestured forwards with his shoulder.

"It's just a few blocks this way! You like pastas?"

As was the custom with many shops at this time of year, it seemed, the bell dotted wreath jingled as they threw open the door, dusting off the sudden snowstorm that had whipped up. Laughing while they took their seats at a window booth, Hope brushed the hard box in his jacket pocket. A sudden cold unlike the winter breeze chilled him to the very bone while he tossed it in before him, his throat tightening and his palms growing sweaty as it took over. Clearing his throat uncomfortably, Hope fumbled with the menu placed in front of him as the waitress inquired about any drink requests the pair might have wanted to place. Thankfully, Yuj took the initiative to ask for two ice waters, making the girl flush slightly as he smiled, not sparing her another glance as she skittered any and instead locking his gaze onto Hope.

_It's like he knows!_

"So, what's got you all worked up for? You're trembling like an abandoned kitten. And here I thought _I'd_ be the nervous wreck." His laugh was forced. Hope flinched under his senior's scrutinizing evaluation, pangs of guilt washing over him as he gripped at his pants, tongue darting out to wet his dry lips in vain. Yuj didn't miss a thing. "You know, we.. I don't have to discuss this with you now. I mean, you don't seem very comfortable-"

"No! What? I mean; what are you talking about? Isn't that why we came all the way down here?" The silverette let out a hoarse chuckle as the waitress set down their drinks, the boy reaching for his almost before it touched the table top. Nodding his thanks while downing half proved quite the feat, the teenager coughing and spluttering shamefully as Yuj asked for a few more minutes to decide. Lacing his fingers together, the older of the two calmly rested his elbows on the edge of the table, cradling his pointed jaw on the backs of his hands. A smirk was tugging at the corner of his lips while he watched his friend struggling with the napkin, flushing as he clumsily dispelled the utensils hidden within to the floor. Groaning, the first year faced his lap rather pointedly as their server rushed over to replace his fork and spoon, doing nothing to ease Hope's turmoil.

"You're so.."

Hope flushed even harder, his face stinging with embarrassment while his friend's eyes raked over him, chuckling, fear of judgment taking hold of the younger boy. Standing abruptly, slender thighs smacked the table, no doubt bruising as he clutched at his jacket, making to pass by and leave when a strong arm pressed itself across his midriff. If he weren't clenching his teeth so hard, his jaw may have slackened his mouth into an 'o,' the heat seeping through his sweater and burning against his abdomen. In his peripheral, a raised brow, stern eyes; a confident and commanding aura.

"Stay."

Swallowing thickly, the boy suppressed the urge to bolt, lifting his jacket to sling it over his arm. A loud _thunk! _resounded, stealing away Yuj's attention and numbing the teen as he inwardly admitted defeat, clenching his eyes shut. Hope shivered as Yuj leaned down, his large blue hair brushing dangerously against his leg while he dangled from his seat, snatching the trinket from the ground as the younger boy reluctantly returned to his vacant booth, painfully aware of the stares his outburst had cursed him with. Soft mutters carried across the quaint diner as Yuj inspected the box, his brows disappearing beneath his bangs in fascination as he set it down on the table.

"Hope.. Where did you get this? I mean.. You didn't.. _steal_ it; did you?"

"No!"

The teen grimaced as he turned to face an old couple to the right from their booth, his heart feeling similar to something being wrung through a drying press as the elderly woman watched with a gentle, concerned expression. Tearing his glance away abashedly, he lowered his voice, thumbing the jacket in his lap nervously.

"No.. Well; not exactly."

Yuj '_hmm_'ed almost immediately as he dropped the box, making the teen's heart race.

"Really! It happened yesterday; after the fight. Well, I mean, later than that. After I went to see Ms. Nabaat, Lightning came to pick up Serah and I. My dad, he was at work; never-mind, that's not important. Anyways, when we got to her place there was this weird fancy man in her driveway. She got really pissed, but got him to leave without anything big happening. Apparently he just wanted to give her an early present, and-"

"Hoo boy."

Hope paused, realizing he was short of breath as he looked up at Yuj cradling his forehead in his palm while shaking it back and forth, a disconcerting smile upon his face as he chuckled. The first year was dumbfounded.

"Huh?"

"Cid."

".. What?"

Yuj regained himself, settling back into the booth as he lifted the menu, his cheeks pulled tight with laughter.

"Cid Raines."

"Brigadier General of the Cavalry, Cid Raines?"

"The one and only."

Hope tried to swallow the choking sensation bubbling up in his throat, thoughts racing through his mind at the new information. His eyes flitted to the box on the table, the bow slightly disheveled, but still fancy looking all the same.

_'And expensive! You just stole from one of the most powerful men in the country! You coy bastard! He'll have your head, surely!'_

Wrapped up in himself, Hope failed to notice his friend's concern.

"What? This is nothing new; the guy is always trying to woo Serah's sister, one way or another. The way I've heard the story is he fell for her during the training they had together; sometime shortly after she enlisted, if I recall. And that woman, she was too focused on providing for Serah to be bothered with relationships; still is, if you ask me."

Hope felt his stomach drop as he came down from his adrenaline rush, feeling sweaty. Reaching across the table, he played with a corner of the box, the restaurant's dim lighting lightly reflected off the black surface as he slid it closer.

"She turns him down every time, but the man is stubborn. Well, Serah says stubborn; Lightning calls him stupid. I don't blame her, though. If I had someone coming on to me every hour of the day after being rejected time and time again, I'd have a pretty damn short fuse, too. I mean, he knows where she lives, works, and spends her time, and heckles the hell out of her based on that privy. They were having car troubles one year, and he tried to _give_ them a new one."

Hope didn't bother holding back now. His jaw fell in astonishment. Yuj smirked, closing his menu.

"No joke. Of course, Lightning declined. It was the only thing she's gotten him to take back. Man, did he ever rub her the wrong way. If a woman's ever felt her pride was wounded.. Serah usually complains to Snow that she throws out most of his gifts now. I can't be too sure if that's truly the case, but I wouldn't put it past Lightning. She's not one for charity, be it wooing or otherwise."

Hope skimmed through the menu as his upper class man rattled on, wondering if he could bribe Yuj into keeping quiet about the box and just hiding it away somewhere, pretend that it never happened. Setting down the booklet after making his decision, the young teen dared a glance at his upperclassman, sipping at his water while green eyes gazed out towards the city life crawling about the snowy streets. Catching his friend watching, he set the cup down while Hope fidgeted.

"..the gift."

"Sorry?" Yuj leaned forward, tilting his head so one ear was closer to the mumbling boy.

".. That's the gift."

The bluenette pulled back into his seat, gaze darting from the box back up to Hope, who appeared slightly shell shocked. His words did nothing to clear up the confusion.

"What? Sorry, I don't think I'm following you here."

Hope cleared his throat as the waitress returned, nervously shifting in his seat as he averted his gaze towards the menu, pointing hap-hazardously towards the main dishes as Yuj stared him down with a frown. Passing his menu to the skittish girl, she left with their orders, Hope seemingly having found something of great interest beyond the restaurant window. Looking from his friend to the box, things began clicking into place. Yuj paled.

"That.. That's the present. .. Huh."

Carefully picking up the slender box, the bluenette eyed his junior for permission before slipping off the tousled ribbon. Hesitantly, he jiggled the top off, stifling a gasp by quickly pulling his lip between his teeth, replacing it almost immediately.

"Do you realize how much this would have cost?" He hissed across the table, hunched over the box in his hands as if he could shield its existence from prying eyes. The platinum blonde cowered.

"Of course not! I have no idea what I'm doing, Yuj! Maker help me, I'm screwed."

A few moments passed, Yuj staring Hope down as the junior hung his head between his arms, fingers interlocked and resting on the back of his neck before the older of the two relaxed. But only a little.

"So, since Lightning normally throws out these sorts of gifts, tell me, Hope; how was it you managed to get your hands on this again?"

Teeth gritted, the senior forced some of the tension from his jaw, trying not to terrify the suspect in this odd case. Hope hunched lower, bringing himself to a straighter sitting position as his shoulders drooped. Yuj was almost daunted at the guilt in his eyes.

"I.. When no one was looking; I thought it was wasteful, you know? And they were in the kitchen, so I thought, why not? I mean, the bag was new so it wasn't dirty, and-"

"So you _did_ steal it! And from their garbage can no less!"

Hope flinched as Yuj spat at him from under his breath, shock elevating the adrenaline coursing through his veins as the box was slid maliciously across the table and into his lap, sweaty hands missing their target as it bounced around on his thighs before finding itself wedged between them. Calming himself with a deep exhale, the teen tucked the expensive jewelry away within the folds of his jacket. It pained him to see Yuj so disapproving. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all. Averting his focus from the pain in his skull from furrowing his brows, the platinum blonde lifted his head, words catching in his throat as no sound came out. Rather than flounder in front of his senior, Hope slowly closed his mouth, watching intently for any reaction from the bluenette who was resting his head in one hand, the other cradling his elbow on the table. The heaving sigh that followed startled the young teen. Uncertainty led to squashing his fingers between his knees.

"I suppose there's no harm in taking another person's trash," Hope's ears perked, heart racing while electricity tingled throughout. "Even if it _is_ ridiculously valuable garbage." Yuj lowered his hand to reveal a devilish smirk, leaning over the table once again to give Hope a light punch to the shoulder. "Not that I condone these actions, nor do I want to hear about it happening again."

The pair dropped the conversation as the timid waitress bumped into the edge of their table, doing her best to keep the dishes balanced as she set their lunch down. Yuj thanked her, accompanied by a flash of white, that which sent the girl flushing while she hastily stumbled away. Hope gazed onwards, wondering why it was that girls swooned all over him, his gentle eyes, his sharp jaw line that peeked through hair before disappearing behind his ear, the long slender fingers, the expanse of his torso-

Oh. Right.

"Is this not what you ordered?"

Hope snapped up from his reverie, waving the thoughts from his mind as those emerald eyes sank into his own, latching onto and essentially obliterating his sanity.

"Huh?"

"The pasta. You're making a face at it, I thought maybe she brought you the wrong thing..?"

Flustered, the boy forced himself to relax, tossing over a smile in compensation. Yuj raised his brows, shaking his head before twisting the noodles around his utensil. Hope watched for a few moments, the subtle dart of a tongue guiding the food, before forcing himself to pay his famished stomach attention. After a couple mouthfuls, however, his focus was interrupted.

"So what do you plan to do with a thousand dollar necklace, anyways?"

Hope nearly choked, heaving as herbs found their way towards his lungs. Having to wave off several other concerned customers, he wasn't sure how much of the heat in his face was from coughing or the answer. Downing his glass of water, the first year tumbled over the thoughts in his head.

"I.."

"You're thinking of giving it to Lightning yourself, aren't you?"

Dumbfounded. Yuj didn't even blink, his eyes out of focus towards the table as he helped himself to another bite, looking up as he chewed. Hope paled.

"Y'know, I think, maybe it's not such a bad idea. I mean, if I know Lightning, she doesn't look at half the things the guy throws at her, never-mind actually opens them. You could potentially pull this off,"

Suddenly finding himself with a loss of appetite, Hope tried to clear the lump in his throat, the bluenette abruptly forcing his attention with a point of his fork. He swallowed.

"The problem is if she knows how much it is. Mind you, she's not into brands or jewelry, but Serah might recognize it. Lebreau is always showing her stuff from the magazines she keeps in the back of the café." Another mouthful. The freshman was beginning to regain normal sensation, a shaky hand wielding a wobbly fork as he attempted to continue eating, several potential executions and outcomes racing through his head. His dizziness fading, Hope looked up at Yuj. His eyes were distant, his mind somewhere else as he took in the snowy scene beyond the glass. Fidgeting in his seat, the teenager slipped, accidentally kicking the senior's foot under the table and startling the both of them.

"Sorry," came the curt apology. Yuj waved it off.

"So probably a Christmas present?"

"Yeah," the platinum blonde kept his head down as he nodded, the heat seeping into his face a lot slower than before. An approving hum came from across the table, the sound of a fork dragging across the plate making his insides squirm as they returned to their ever cooling meal.

"What about you?" A few moments had passed, the younger boy wiping his mouth with the back of his napkin. His companion paused, and something in his eyes changed. Hope swallowed. "You seemed to have something you wanted to get off your chest."

Yuj managed a smile, but the way his eyes pierced into Hope was something else entirely. The teen caught himself before trying to shrink into the seat, regretting his reminder. Folding his used napkin neatly on the table next to the empty dish, the bluenette took a swig of water before that same, unsettling gaze found itself upon Hope once more. The first year fought from blinking repeatedly, as if it was all just something stuck in his eye. He could feel the other teen's legs stretching out underneath the table next to him, effectively trapping Hope in the booth as he leaned forward on his elbows. Feigning calm, the platinum blonde eased himself back into the unconventional cushions his seat had to offer, creating some distance between them.

"Dessert?"

Hope's heart leapt into his throat, snapping his head towards the waitress. As much as her swooning annoyed him, it made him wonder how much of the gratitude he was telepathically sending her she could sense. His voice caught when she turned to him.

"Uhh-"

"Yes, please. I'll have a slice of cheesecake." That sickeningly toxic smile again. He desperately wanted the girl to stay, no matter how inebriated she was around the older boy. "Hope?"

He flinched at those eyes.

"I-I, n-no thanks, I'm good. Hah." He smiled nervously at the waitress who had managed to tear her eyes off of Yuj, Hope desperately wishing she could see the anguish in his own. Instead, she scribbled the bluenette's order in her notepad before bobbing her head and turning on her heel. The junior groaned inwardly, bringing his hands under the table to wipe the uncomfortable dampness on his legs.

"Well, as you've probably assumed, this is a more.. _personal matter_, hence why I avoided the café." He tensed as he felt something settle up against his leg.

'_Oh god please no. I don't know how I feel about this, but I'm pretty sure no one would be happy when they found out about it. _Why _is he still touching my leg?'_

The older of the two let out a breath, the intensity of his eyes still present, only less.. _feral_ now. Hope shifted his legs over in what he could only hope was a subtle gesture.

"It's more of a, hm, confession, I guess," Hope paled, suddenly nauseous.

'_No nope nope no, this is not happening, nope no, please, somebody interrupt-'_

"One slice of cheesecake!"

How sweet the over saturated, bubbly voice was to his ears. Yuj thanked her, the small dessert fork held daintily between his slender fingers. The junior swallowed thickly as he forced himself to relinquish the death grip he was currently exercising on the booth seat, the material squeaking angrily as his moist hands released it. Yuj took a small bite, contemplating.

"It's been pretty tough, you know," Hope's heart rate quickened, nodding and giving a small, awkward chuckle in agreement. He had no idea where this was going. "I tried to talk myself out of it, but it's just.. Not something I can deny myself." Long, slender legs found his short, thin ones again. He nodded, slower this time as his senior took another ridiculously small bite. He found himself glaring at the treat, wanting nothing more than for it to disappear so he could pay and get the hell out. He breathed deeply in an attempt to shake the freezing chill swallowing him, his chest tight.

"Yeah," he offered, reaching for his empty glass, taking an ice cube hostage as it melted in his parched mouth. He focused on moving it around with his tongue, ignoring the burning heat his leg was being subjected to.

"I haven't told anyone before, since I'm still.. Coming to terms with it myself,"

'_Pink hair, pink, pink pink pinkpinkpink, pink lips, blue eyes, piercing blue eyes-'_

"I'm just wondering if maybe I should've told someone else first; this seems like it might be a bit much for you,"

'_Not his eyes! No! Those are sea green! Blue! Strong arms- no, don't look at _his!_ Think of_ hers!'

The heat left his leg, a sudden relief taking hold of Hope. He looked up, surprised. Yuj had a different expression, his eyes unfocused on the table, head on the back of his hands and his face solemn. Hope fought back the lump in his throat.

"Hey," He found himself reaching across the table, stopping himself halfway before giving Yuj an empathetic look. The bluenette surveyed him for a while.

"I thought, because of your lack of involvement with the others, you could give me an unbiased opinion,"

He hesitated.

".. On?"

A sigh.

"My love interest."


	7. Decadence

**AN: **Thank you for over 6,000 views! For what started off as a simple one-shot amongst many, I'm proud to see how this story has evolved. This chapter is a little longer than the others, but the distance between updates is increasing as well. Sorry!

I'd also like to apologize in advance for any of my readers who may be offended by _male homosexual tendencies_. I will reiterate that the main focus is _Hope and Lightning_ as a couple. I'm simply exploring character growth along the way. Look for New Year celebrations, Winter melting into Spring, and more relationship triangles in the next chapter.

In the mean time, enjoy and review! I'd love to hear what you like and don't like about each chapter.

* * *

><p>The sheets were warm and comforting, eating the memories of days already past and easing its occupant from his rouse back into slumber. A slight adjustment in position, turning away from the brighter side of the room with soft music filling the space between here and there. Now the tune was becoming obnoxious, something unwelcome in this light as air state. It faded out before anything needed to be done.<p>

The boy woke with a start some time later, his rhythm sensing something out of balance as he sat bolt upright, the slightly chilled air sweeping over his bare arms as he gained a sense of placement. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, the residue simulating glue, Hope tugged his comforter off along with him as he rose, dragging it on the hardwood like that of a cape, pausing to increase the temperature via the dial by his door before treading into the hall. The house was lit with the early morning rays bouncing off of every surface, a gentle haze softening their intensity. Rubbing the gooeyness from his eyes, the young teenager dragged himself past the living room and towards the muffled noises in the kitchen.

"Hope! You're awake."

Ever optimistic, Bartholomew stood in front of the stove, the familiar apron hanging loosely from his neck as he toiled about.

"Mornin' dad."

Hope squeezed around his father to reach for a mug from one of the top cupboards. Fumbling to keep his blanket wrapped around himself with one hand, the platinum blonde made his way back around the cook and towards the fridge, the aroma beginning its assault on his senses. Sniffing exaggeratedly with eyes closed and his nose in the air, Hope reached for the jug of orange juice, the sudden cold of the fridge urging him to recoil in distaste.

"What smells so good?"

Bartholomew chuckled.

"Your favorite, of course."

Hope smiled in return, the grogginess leaving with each passing moment as he set his mug down on the counter. Sliding the door to the breadbox open, he began preparing the staple of their meal, cautiously putting some distance between himself and the toaster for fear of being startled so soon after waking. He chose to settle in against the counter near the fridge with his mug of juice.

"Did you have a good sleep?"

"How come you didn't wake me?"

A smile tugged at the aged lips.

"Well, it _is_ your first day of break during your first year of high school. I figured I'd let you decide when you were ready to get up." He adequately flipped the food in the pan, some of it hanging off the edge, the flames licking at it dangerously. Hope's eyes widened slightly but managed to calm himself as his father flipped it back in, his heart picking up again when the toaster dinged. "I mean, before you know it you'll be graduating and heading out into the real world. It's better to let you start making your own decisions now. You don't need me holding your hand through everything anymore, and I don't need a helpless son living in my basement until he's 40."

Hope made a frown, playfully offended while he made his way over to the toaster. His father laughed.

"We both know you're too smart for that to happen. Speaking of, when do you get your grades for this term?" He pulled some dishes from the cupboard adjacent to the mugs, the apron coming partly undone with the movement. Holding a piece of toast between his teeth, Hope shuffled over, shrugging the blanket forward to keep it on as he retied the garment.

"Mm, ah fink dis fwahde?" He mumbled around the food. Bartholomew gave him a deadpan expression. Hope pulled the toast from his mouth. "Sorry. I think we get them this Friday."

"And to think I just complimented your brain power." Bartholomew shook his head as his son laughed, piling the buttered toast on a small dish and taking the one handed to him into the dining area. The few year round birds outside cheeped softly, filling the quiet atmosphere as Hope dragged a chair out, the scraping interrupting the previously gentle morning. Several clanging noises followed by running water resounded prior to the senior Estheim joining his son at the table. They ate mostly in silence, hungry stomachs demanding their fill so early in the day. Between several bites, Hope managed a conversation.

"So when do your holidays start, dad?"

Watching his father smile half heartedly with a fork midway to his mouth, the boy could feel his enthusiasm dying down between mouthfuls.

"It's been pretty busy at the firm recently. We just picked up a new contract, and depending on how we manage them during the transition into the new year could make or break this deal."

"Oh." A dejected response.

"I'm sorry, Hope. I know we were supposed to spend more time together this year, but it doesn't look like I'll be able to come home in time." Bartholomew glanced at his watch, hurriedly shoveling his breakfast in as his son stewed in reality. "I head for Palumpolum on Thursday, so I've asked Lightning to stop by once in a while to check in on you; make sure you're eating and cleaning."

"What? I don't need a babysitter." Hope defied, flabbergasted at the notion. His father sent him a stern look while he stood from his seat and carried his plate into the kitchen, a reaffirming aura surrounding him as he went.

"Hope. She's not babysitting you. Think of it more of having someone to turn to if something unexpected arises. It's only for two weeks-"

"You're going away for two weeks? You'll miss Christmas! You're making me spend Christmas alone? Dad!"

"Hope!" Bartholomew barked from the kitchen entrance, his face set firm, his eyes sad and clearly not thrilled about the situation, either. Hope pouted. "Listen, I know it's not ideal, but it can't be helped. Our main office is in Palumpolum and they need someone who knows the system over there."

"But why you? It's not fair." Bartholomew walked over to Hope and gripped his son's shoulder.

"It's not just me. They're demanding all hands who've ever worked at the main firm. I don't have any control over this. I'm sorry, son."

Hope pushed the food on his plate around slowly with his fork, obviously unhappy and not about to perk up anytime soon. Bartholomew sighed as he looked at his watch once more. Leaning down to plant a quick kiss on his brooding son's head, the businessman bid him farewell. Hope scowled at the sound of the car starting outside, forcing himself to finish the nearly cold meal as the engine faded into the distance.

Dropping his dishes into the sink, the platinum blonde refilled his mug with water before rinsing his mess, piling the load into the washer and starting the cycle. Dragging his blanket behind him in one hand, the teen stumbled over the ends of his pyjama pants, bumping his bedroom door open with his hip as he gulped the water down. Pulling the curtains open, the teen squinted while his eyes adjusted to the sudden onslaught of snow light, the morning sun just beginning its rise over the neighborhood. Tossing his blanket carelessly back onto his bed, Hope rifled through his wardrobe for a fresh pair of briefs before making his way back into the hall and clicking his door shut behind him.

Wandering towards the washroom, the freshman felt along the darkened walls for guidance, stubbing his finger against the doorframe and turning to reach inside the blackened room for the light switch. Cracking the window open as he nudged the door closed behind him with his foot, the teen maneuvered out of his shirt and sweats, brushing his teeth while he ran the water in the tub, waiting for it to heat up.

Taking in his appearance in the mirror after rinsing, Hope turned his head this way and that while stroking his jawline in search of the ever coveted facial hair the boys at school were always bragging about. The platinum blonde found himself reminiscing over the events prior to that morning. After making a few faces at himself in the mirror, the lithe boy stepped into the shower, switching the faucet to the spray head and soaking himself in the welcoming warmth.

* * *

><p>The platinum blonde shifted uncomfortably, waiting for his upperclassman to continue. Hope cleared his throat when he didn't.<p>

"Love interest?"

Yuj sighed, tossing his arms up dramatically before resigning to hang his head in his hands. Hope stared at him, bewildered by this behavior. He found himself sitting up stiffly, his muscles aching with the intensity as he struggled to maintain a calm composure and inching his legs away. Unfortunately for him, away was right into the older boy's legs. He cringed, Yuj's eyes darting up towards him quickly, something in them flickering for a moment. Taking in a breath to steady his courage, the junior opened his mouth.

"Are you sure you still.."

His will withered at the look Yuj cast him. Gulping, the young teen reached awkwardly for his empty glass, toying with it between his hands as the bluenette's legs jerked against his sharply before withdrawing altogether. Hope accidentally released the breath he didn't notice he was holding. Petrified, he sucked in sharply, meeting Yuj's eyes.

"It's kind of complicated. I mean," The senior paused, his lips hiding behind his hands as he continued to rest his chin there, glancing around their surroundings while he sorted out his thoughts. He leaned further across the table, his once terrorizing gaze now one of a desperate plea. Hope let go of his glass, clasping his shaky hands together as he glanced around, mimicking the older boy's movements.

"It's not as difficult to maneuver as with you and Lightning," Hope ignored the flush rising to his ears at the mere mention of her. "But, I don't know, I've been putting it off for so long; it's all I think about at school, at work, lying alone in bed at night," The platinum blonde cleared his throat, his mind suddenly filled with images of his senior lying in a tangled mess of sheets under moonlight. He shook his head, fighting to maintain focus as Yuj continued, "I'm just so.. Worried about if things go wrong; things happen that I can't undo; or other people don't approve, and I can't.." He trailed off. Hope made an understanding noise through his lips.

"You're scared."

Oh, the irony. Hope settled back into his side of the booth, the trembling subsiding as he found Yuj exposed, vulnerable. The weight of the meaning behind this lunch date was finally sinking in. Yuj wanted to confess to someone, someone he didn't think would take it well. The younger teen's heart raced again, not with fear, but with swelling pride. Yuj gave him a deer in the headlights look, and he knew he'd struck a chord.

'_It's not me.' _

Leaning back in towards his senior, Hope approached him with determination brimming at his lips.

"Oh, come on; you? Scared? You've got to be kidding me," Yuj was taken aback at the sudden accusation, eyes darting away as his lips curled downwards. "You single handedly commanded two dozen first years, you're part of the student council, and every girl you run into is literally _throwing_ herself at you," The senior followed Hope's gaze to the counter where the waitress was standing, catching her staring and sending her skittering off into the back, flustered. Yuj met his junior's stare, the corners of the younger boy's mouth pulled down as he gestured at him with his eyebrows. The bluenette let out a shaky laugh.

"I guess. But, it's still scary. I mean, we're good friends and all; I just don't want something weird to happen where people start picking sides and never talk to each other again." He found an intriguing spot on the table that demanded his attention. Hope frowned, crossing his arms and finally relaxing fully, heels together and knees spread languidly under the table. Expression quizzical, he stirred Yuj's mind once more.

"You graduate this year, right? Do you really want the opportunity to slip through your fingers, spending every night alone and regretting not having tried?"

The older teen's gaze pierced into Hope's eyes, but he held his fiery stare, determined to help his knight. For all the youth the platinum blonde still clung to, his mind was far beyond his years. Breaking the gaze with a downward chuckle, Yuj waved the waitress over, asking for the bill as Hope took the opportunity to fiddle with his phone in one hand while he took out his wallet with the other.

'_That was terrifying.'_

"Lunch is on me," Hope glanced up, a little taken aback as his senior covered his portion. With a meek thank you, the freshman pulled on his jacket, watching as the girl floundered embarrassingly while she gave Yuj his change. He caught his junior's disapproving stare, a mischievous light in his eyes as he flirted with the girl.

The cold air assaulted them as they took their leave, the snow having not yet calmed down. Wrapping his scarf higher up over his chin, Hope squinted as he stuck to his senior's side, hoisting his hood up and holding it there against the wind that whipped around them. The poor boy stumbled, struggling to keep up with the bluenette's long strides on the frozen sidewalk. Giving in despite his embarrassment, Hope desperately clung to the back of Yuj's jacket for both guidance and stability. The tall body in front of him weaved around small clusters of shoppers rushing to get out of the torrential weather, creating a secure place for Hope to follow behind. A patch of lightly dusted black ice caught the pair off guard, Yuj fighting to hold the both of them up as the platinum blonde gripped his jacket.

"Careful," the older teen breathed, his voice swept away in the snow as he pushed his way through a crowd and into a crosswalk. Hope's heart lurched as he was perpetually blinded, the whiteness overcoming him while a car screeched, honking angrily. Clenching his eyes shut fearfully, he made a noise in the back of his throat, his grip holding fast as he pressed himself frantically close into the bluenette's back. They moved quicker, the sound of Yuj's jacket all but filling his ears with his head pressed to the older boy's back.

A few more minutes of walking, stumbling, gasping and slipping before they came to a halt after what had felt like a couple of hours. Trembling from the cold, it took Hope a few moments to realize he no longer needed to hang onto the bluenette, but found himself wondering if letting go now would notify the senior of how long he'd actually been clinging to him. Grateful that his cheeks were already rosy in the chilly winds, he reaffirmed his grasp, Yuj either unaware or indifferent as he adjusted his hands inside of his pockets. Jerking movements signaled the senior to be on his phone, the younger of the two squinting from under his hood as he peered at their surroundings. The stormy white had all but obliterated the usual landmarks, delaying Hope's orientation.

"Bus in five," Yuj's voice broke through the wind, seeming to almost momentarily silence it. Hope nodded, aware the older boy couldn't see him, but assumed the lack of response meant he'd heard. The teen in his grasp was shifting irritably from foot to foot, the small gestures driving Hope mad with curiosity. Craning his neck so that his lips emerged from beneath the confines of his scarf, he nudged the senior.

"You never told me,"

He followed with a confused look, his voice lost much more easily in the stormy weather and his lips icy from just the few moments they'd been exposed. Hurriedly, he pulled the sash back up, his finger frozen despite the leather gloves. His hands lingered, preparing to repeat the question before Yuj stirred to life while the bus roared up the hill towards them.

"Lebreau."

* * *

><p>He smeared his hand across the mirror, the room humid and warm as he tightened the towel around his waist. Ignoring the water dripping down his willowy form, the young teenager leaned forwards, mussing his wet hair this way and that while he plugged in the drier. Several minutes later, he pulled on his fresh clothing, tossing his towel in the hamper on his way out and down the hall. Leaving the warm room behind, the freshman suffered the frigid air assaulting his nakedness, his thighs goose-pimpling as he hurriedly trotted back into his room, locating a fresh pair of casual jeans and a long sleeved shirt. A rumbling from his desk alerted him, nearly tripping headlong into his chair while tugging on his socks. Snatching the phone, he skimmed through the messages.<p>

_We still on for today? I want to get my shopping done before it gets too crowded!_

_-Maqui_

Hope set the device on top of his dresser as he dug around for a thicker sweater. Hoisting it over his head, he grabbed the phone again, turning about face and heading back to his desk, fumbling with his wallet while he replied.

_Yeah! I'm just getting dressed now, I should be ready to leave soon. _

He stopped to slide on his watch, clicking it in place and checking the time.

_I'll meet you at the mall in 20. _

Tossing his phone on the bed, he stood in front of his mirror, puffing up the hair near his collar before straightening out his sweater and tugging at his jeans. He went back to the bed, stuffing his phone in his pocket as he exited the room. Hopping up the partition towards the front hall, Hope pulled open the foyer closet, stuffing his feet into his boots while sliding the hangers around, his preferred jacket pushed to the back when his father had left. Thinking about the man left a bitter taste in the Estheim's mouth, his previously satiated mood dropping dramatically. He was shaken from his sour aura when his phone sounded again, urging him to hurry. Shrugging on his jacket, he loosely hung a scarf from his neck, placing his phone with the new message on the ground as he fixed his boots.

_Alright, just wanted to make sure! I was worried you might've forgotten or something. I'll meet you at the fountain court then, see you!_

_-Maqui_

Swiping the phone from the floor and stuffing it into his jacket pocket, Hope unlocked the front door, gloves dangling between his teeth while he locked up behind himself. The weather had calmed down from the previous stormy conditions, but Bodhum still maintained its snow globe atmosphere. Tugging the gloves on quickly, the young teen hurried down the drive, zipping his coat as he rushed towards the stop, spotting his bus fighting its way up the hill in the distance. Smirking at his impeccable timing, Hope slowed to a stop, his heart racing erratically from the sudden cardio. He pulled the scarf up over his mouth to warm the air as he gasped, whipping out his wallet to flash his pass before boarding the surprisingly cramped morning bus. Tiptoeing, the high school student fought to spot any familiar faces. He pushed back with the crowd as several passengers stepped off, his short arms straining as he sought out a secure grip against the jerky movements. Swaying left and right, the teen apologized to the other occupants as he invaded their personal space, fumbling with the overpopulated pole as they came to a stop. Without warning, his world came into darkness.

"What-!"

A giggle echoed in his ears, a slender body pressed against his from behind as his other senses heightened in compensation. She smelled flowery.

"Hope! Where are you going at this time in the morning?"

He turned as Serah released him, just as equally bundled up in scarf and gloves. Lebreau sent him a nod of her chin accompanied with a smirk from over the roseate's shoulder. Caught off guard, he found himself at a loss of words momentarily.

"I could say the same for you; why are you on a bus?"

She laughed, Lebreau's attention fixated on the passing world outside.

"Well, it'd be kind of hard to shop for Snow _with_ him, and if he dropped me off he'd be all kinds of insatiably curious."

"You mean an annoying jackass,"

"Lebreau!"

The older woman shrugged, but the devious grin stayed. Serah huffed, obviously displeased but happy to see her junior all the same. An elderly woman bumped Hope rudely as she pushed her way towards the doors, grumbling about inconsiderate youth.

"What about you, Lebreau?"

Oh, he felt all kinds of powerful as she turned to face him. Knowing something so substantial was right in front of her without the woman having any knowledge of it; something coursed through his veins as she smiled, flicking her hair to the side.

"Well, I figured I can't get a gift for just Serah here," Her friend frowned, pouting at the statement.

"What! But I haven't had time to get you anything yet!"

Lebreau waved her off, continuing over her as Hope looked on.

"So I'm off to grab something for each of the guys at the café. And what about you, short stuff? Can't deny a girl after she's spilled her _oh_ so secret plans."

Hope tried to diverge his eyes away from the skin peeking from beneath her jacket as she leaned forward on Serah, the roseate grunting under the weight as the bus turned down a lengthy, curvy on-ramp. Fumbling to distract himself while he stuttered, the freshman pulled his phone from his pocket, spotting a message from Maqui, as well as Yuj.

"Hey, come on now! Don't leave us hanging!"

Before he could react, the rowdy raven head snatched the cell away, panic washing over Hope and freezing him in place while he gaped. He watched helplessly as Lebreau followed his eyes to the device, scrutinizing the message previews.

"You're texting Yuj?-"

"Lebreau!"

Serah retrieved the phone, eyes stony as she handed it back to its rightful owner, Lebreau crossing her arms and rolling her eyes while letting out an exaggerated huff.

"Oh come on now, I was only teasing." She yielded when Serah shot her another look, gesturing towards the first year with her eyes. ".. Sorry, Hope. So, you're going shopping with Yuj?"

The platinum blonde was still recovering from his fluster, heart racing as he tucked the phone away and deciding he'd check it later. Several travelers stumbled around as the bus halted on the highway, few people exiting at the desolate stop. He recomposed himself as they started regaining speed.

"N-No, actually. I'm meeting Maqui; he needs to do some gift shopping for his family, so I figured I'd tag along and get something for my dad, too."

The three struggled for balance as they passed an uneven stretch of road, the wondrous cityscape of downtown Bodhum scaling into view as they plateaued. The clouds had dissipated over night, leaving the sun to set the sky ablaze as it crept over the horizon. The trio squinted under the sudden change in intensity, grinning at the sight as their bus rumbled ever closer to the plaza. Few stops were made before they pulled into the terminus. The doors of the bus were thrown open as dozens of frantic shoppers hurried off in an unpredictable weave of directions, leaving the teens to dart in and out of the crowd towards the main entry. They crossed the courtyard rather undisturbed, Serah bouncing ideas of gifts for Snow off of Lebreau as she looped her arm through the taller woman's. The café owner caught Hope staring, sending him a jovial shrug coupled with a mischievous grin while the pair entered through the automatic doors, the roseate chatting nonchalantly to herself. The sounds of rushing water overwhelmed the buzzing prattle as they made their way to the centerpiece of the plaza. Several families, teenagers and elderly folk dotted the edge of the massive fountain, some taking photos, others taking a breather. The freshman spotted a few boys around his age sitting and playing on their phones and guarding an enormous pile of bags, some girls squealing as they passed by while dumping more bags on the poor mules. Turning his head, he noticed he'd lost the girls. Pivoting around, Hope stood up on his toes, chin in the air as he scouted out the pink. Pushing his way through the crowd, he was reunited with his classmate.

"There you are! I thought we'd lost you."

"Sorry," Hope replied sheepishly, doing his best to remove the worry from his senior's face. Lebreau, on the other hand, had her eyes set elsewhere. Checking her phone for the time, she tugged at Serah's arm.

"Come on! Do you really want to stand around in line forever? I do want to get out of here alive, you know."

Serah chuckled at the impatience in her companion's voice, eyes glittering as she returned her attention to Hope.

"We should really get moving. If you're still here later, want to meet up for lunch? Make sure to bring Maqui, too!"

There was no way he could say no to that face.

"Sure. I think he's here already, you guys can go on ahead."

"Great! I'll call you when we're done."

Serah waved while Lebreau dragged her off, arm disappearing into the crowd as Hope dug out his phone. He'd nearly forgotten about the messages from earlier.

_Hey, I'm gonna be a bit late. Apparently my bus was in an accident or something because of the snow, but I'll be catching the next one for sure! Sorry man. :(_

_-Maqui_

Hope weaved his way towards the fountain, eagerly taking a seat out of the way of hustling bodies, finding it easier to respond now that his elbows weren't being pushed back and forth like paddles.

_Hey, no worries! I got lucky and caught my bus a little early. It's really packed here already.. I'm gonna stick near the fountain, call me when you get here!_

The platinum blonde gave his phone a few seconds to send the text before scrolling to his next message, loosening the scarf around his neck and unbuttoning his jacket.

_Hey Hope. Listen, I just wanted to thank you for hearing me out yesterday. Knowing Snow, he'd accidentally let it slip, but I'm working up the courage to tell Gadot. Anyways, let me know what your plans are this holiday! Lebreau wants to throw a private party at the café. Talk to you later!_

Recalling the conversation that conspired with his father earlier that morning, Hope decided to wait before updating Yuj on his situation. Toying with the charm hanging from his phone, the young teenager lazily scoped out his surroundings, anticipating his friend to come bounding out of the crowd at him at any minute. A shrill noise sounded from his right, a fairly large group of Hope's classmates passing through the sea of shoppers. Instinctively, he did his best to hide, watching as they meandered on their way, paying no attention at all to Bodhum's shopping landmark. Relaxing his muscles, the platinum blonde dared to straighten a little.

"How long have you been waiting?"

The familiar voice drowned out his surroundings, causing the teen to jump out of his skin. Heart racing, he turned in time to watch his friend laughing at his expense, those bright green eyes ever cheerful. A clap on his shoulder helped steady the shaky teen, the blonde settling in next to him on the fountain's edge.

"Uhh not too long, about ten minutes."

"You weren't kidding when you said it was packed." Hope followed his gaze. If anything, the population of the shopping centre had doubled in the time since he'd first arrived. "Ahh, that's too bad! I was hoping to get in and out without too many battle scars." The younger freshman turned to Maqui, bewildered by the statement. His friend offered a grin, standing abruptly. "Well, no sense in wasting any more time, amirite? Let's go!"

Darting ahead, Maqui quickly disappeared from sight. Hope rose from his seat.

"Maqui! Hey; wait up!"

If there was one thing the boy had to make up for his height, it was gusto.

* * *

><p>It was horrifying, the way the girls were looking at him. He fidgeted outside the changing room, flushing as he waited for Maqui to finish. He knocked impatiently, those eyes burning holes through him.<p>

_"Maqui!"_ He hissed. A sigh, followed by the sound of shuffling.

"Hope! I'm almost done; I just can't figure out how this does up.. You think you can help me?"

"Fine!" Anything to get them out of that store faster. Tossing the employees one last stare as the blond unlocked his door, Hope wished he could have just fled. Rumpled and hanging loosely on his friend's frame was a patterned blue-

"Dress?" Hope felt the color drain from his face, his classmate being painted in _such_ a different light right now. Maqui spun around, the expanse of his smooth back visible through the opening of the zip. Hope flushed, grabbing at the fabric and covering his friend, jerking forward as giggles trailed across the room. Turning his head and catching the women gossiping behind their hands while pointing, the teen shoved Maqui back into the changing room, slamming the door behind himself.

_"What are you doing?"_

Maqui frowned, grabbing the hem of the dress and tossing it up in the air exasperatedly, turning again and struggling to reach the zipper.

"Just help me! My sister's got the same build-"

"Except she's taller, and has-!"

Hope gestured profanely, face red as he refrained and helped his friend. Even between Hope pulling and Maqui wriggling, the pair still had trouble figuring out the hooks along the way. Pleased with the way it fell, the blonde tied the ribbon at his waist, spinning in front of the mirror as Hope tried not to look, pushing himself far into the corner, hand over his eyes.

"What do you think?"

"Please, no.."

The platinum blonde groaned as his hands were peeled from his face, his older classmate frowning and pirouetting once more for him, stamping his foot indignantly to stop.

"Well?"

Squinting, he did his best to picture the boy's sister in place of himself. Gesturing for the freshman to spin, Hope _'hmm'd',_ requesting another twirl. And another. And another. Maqui huffed.

"Damnit, Hope!"

"Good! It looks great. Alyssa will love it, for sure." Hope laughed, covering his eyes at the sight of Maqui glaring at him in a powder blue dress. A loud rapping stunned the two.

"Occupied!" Maqui called out, eyes darting to Hope.

"My staff says she saw more than one person enter this stall. Both of you out, right now!"

Terrified. That essentially summed up the boys' mutual reaction as a key forced open the door, strong arms pulling the pair out. A tall woman stood before them, eyebrows raised at the sight. The freshman were blushing red, eyes everywhere but the manager's face.

"I'll have none of this hanky panky in _my_ store. You," She took Maqui by the shoulder. "Go finish changing. You, you can wait out here."

"I need help unzipping-!"

"One of my staff will be happy to assist you." A wave of her arm, and a giggling teenager hopped over, unhooking and unzipping the garment with ease. Hope beelined for the seats while Maqui closed the door. Willing the color in his face to fade, the teenager wiped his hands on his jeans, checking his watch. The blonde nearly fell out of the changing room some moments later, carrying the small bundle of clothes to the counter and shocked into silence. Hope stood, regrouping with his friend while he paid, carrying the few bags that held his own purchases.

"Have a good day!"

The sickeningly sweet comment made both boys cringe as they hurried out of the shop, the air outside much cooler as they began to put distance between themselves and their little _misunderstanding_. Maqui laughed.

"Oh man, that was awful."

"You think? _'Hanky-panky'?_ I feel like I've been violated." Hope groaned, tossing his head back and laughing despite himself. Feeling his stomach moan it's timely demand, he turned to Maqui. "Oh yeah, you wanna do lunch with Serah?"

A frown and jutted lip as the blonde considered.

"_Just_ Serah?"

"Well, and Lebreau."

The short teen halted, his eyes darkening at the mention. Hope stopped walking, taken aback by the reaction and waiting for a response. His phone startled him, digging it from his pocket while Maqui gazed off towards nowhere in particular.

"Yeah? Hey- Lebreau? Oh- Okay, haha. Yeah, I'm just asking him now?"

Eyes widened, Hope gestured to the blonde for a response. Giving in, Maqui uncrossed his arms and nodded. His friend smiled.

"Okay, we're good! Where were you guys thinking-? Oh? Sure, that sounds great. See you in a few!"

Hope turned in the direction Maqui had wandered, jogging lightly to catch up.

"They're doing burgers in the food court. Wanna take the elevator?"

The blonde companion shrugged, waddling inside the open doors after a stroller exited. Waiting for other equally lazy occupants to enter, the two teens found themselves quite cramped in the corner. With four floors to go and people refusing to move out of the way, he sighed dramatically.

"Maybe the escalators would have been faster," Maqui only shrugged, appearing heavily uninterested. Hope frowned. "Hey, what's up with you? You're all grumpy." The taller boy pinched at the blonde's cheek teasingly. What normally would've been a snide retort was instead a violent swat.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't do that."

The words stung Hope like ice. Since starting high school, the boys had always been comfortable around each other. Sometimes their closeness even made Hope question his preferences, but he'd convinced himself that the blonde couldn't possibly bat for the same team.

"Right. Sorry."

The rest of the cramped ascent was spent in silence, soft grunts filling the air as people filed on and off at each floor. The platinum blonde hung his head low, not daring to glance at Maqui should he worsen the boy's mood. The elevator sounded their stop, everyone emptying before the juniors could escape the stuffy air of the metal box. Avoiding Maqui altogether, Hope inched forward on his toes, craning his neck while sea green eyes scanned their environment. He dropped to his soles when a lithe arm extended from the crowd, swaying back and forth in his direction. Turning back towards Maqui, the platinum blonde gestured for him to follow. Thankfully, this crowd was easier to navigate due to the natural paths created by tables. Metal legs dragged noisily across the ground as Hope pulled the chair out, dropping into it languidly while Maqui took his time, his chin high as he carefully set his purchases down next to his own chair. The platinum blonde eyed him curiously as Serah greeted them, eyes alight with the holiday spirit.

"So I see you guys survived. What did you end up buying?"

The roseate reached across the table eagerly, apparently ignoring all social bounds as she pulled the smaller bags from the young freshman's lap. Hope barely had time to react as she rifled through his purchases.

"-Hey!"

Lebreau snorted, watching with amusement as the eager woman next to her inspected his things. Before she could reach a thin brown bag, the teenager snatched it back. She pouted, looking up at him. His gaze was defiant. They held their little staring contest for a few moments while Lebreau sipped at her cola, resting her chin in her palm as she sighed.

"Serah, there's probably something for _you_ in there, dummy. Just let him be; you're ruining all the surprise."

The roseate fell back, a look of realization on her face. Pushing the bags back across the table, she blushed, head down and eyes upwards.

"Sorry, Hope."

"I'm getting a burger and poutine, you want anything?"

Maqui stood suddenly. Hope jerked his head towards his friend, wracking his brain for what his stomach was crying out for. The longer he stared, the more blank his mind became.

"Uh, same thing is fine. Bottle of water?"

He watched the blonde's back as he went, Lebreau sipping noisily while Serah displayed bemused concern.

"Lebreau?"

The raven haired woman turned to her companion, her eyes darting to the corner as she thought around the straw in her mouth. Placing the smaller bags into the largest, Hope missed the order, returning upright as Serah darted off, presumably in Maqui's direction. Lebreau set her cup down noisily.

"So what's up with the squirt?"

Hope turned to her, realizing he'd never had a one on one conversation with the woman before. Swallowing in preparation, he found his throat dry.

"I'm not really sure. He's been sour since Serah told Yuj about.." The teen trailed off, glancing back to Lebreau as he curled his lip and shrugged, absentmindedly scratching at the scab on his chin. She raised a single eyebrow at the news, otherwise expressionless. "Sometimes he'll be fine, as if nothing's wrong, but then the smallest thing will set him off. I don't get it." Hope threw his hands up, bringing them down to rest against the top of his head as he leaned forward on his elbows. Lebreau hummed.

"Well, maybe he's frustrated he couldn't have done more, y'know? That an older classman had to step in. I mean, it's bad enough already that he's failed twice-"

Hope looked up, bewildered. Lebreau lounged in the chair, arm resting off the back with her drink held lazily to her mouth.

"What?"

Her eyes widened slightly, straw popping from her lips.

"Oh? I thought he'd have told you. Maqui is nearly seventeen."

Hope realized his mouth was open after a few moments, reminding himself to blink. It would explain why the blonde always had trouble with his studies, and all the books he brought home while other students were already finished with their work during school hours..

"His ego's probably wounded that Yuj had to come in and save the day, something like that."

Lebreau waved off the subject with a frown, uncrossing her legs and returning to a more proper sitting position as Serah and said blonde slid trays onto the table. The contrast in how the pair sat was jarring; a bubbly, bouncing Serah and a slow-moving, barely emotional Maqui. Hope shivered.

"Lookin' to put on some height with all that food?"

Maqui shot the woman a glare while he passed Hope the water, Serah bumping Lebreau disapprovingly. The woman shrugged, sipping at her drink while she unwrapped her meal. Hope was watching his friend closely, the way he clenched a fist on his leg while he began eating, the battle between anger and frustration apparent on his face. The platinum blonde turned to Serah, who shrugged in frustration before turning her attention to her tray. Desperate to avoid further conflict, Hope rested his burger down.

"So, Serah; what did you guys end up getting?"

The dark look on Maqui's face did not go unnoticed as he focused heavily on his meal. Lebreau returned to a lounging position while she wet her tongue.

"Well, I had to go find something for Snow, since this is probably the only chance I'll have to get away from him before Christmas. As for Lightning," The roseate turned to shuffle through her bags, her hair tumbling over her shoulder and into her eyes. Hope momentarily took note to never grow his hair that long. "Since she's not one for jewelry and prefers practical items, I got us matching armlets. Here!" Hope took the box from her, apprehensively pulling at the lid before looking up for permission. Serah laughed, reaching forward to do it for him. "It's fine; this one's mine."

The armlet was simple, made from leather with an appealing crosshatched pattern and a hidden snap. Hope felt his stomach flutter, unsure if he was feeling jealousy or sadness. He had no sibling to share things like this with, and his father would never partake in something so, as he would describe it, _juvenile_. Realizing eyes were on him, he put on a smile, repackaging and returning the box.

"I'm sure she'll love it."

"Yeah?" Serah bounced happily, replacing the box in her bags. She poked through a few more before returning upright. "I.. Can't really show you the rest." She smiled playfully, her tongue making an appearance between tight lips. Lebreau chuckled.

"And here I was worried you'd forgotten about the _element of surprise."_ The older woman waved her hands dramatically, eyes wide as she mocked her pouting friend. Turning back to the table, Lebreau's display was far less expected. "I got something for the guys at the café, like I said, and something for each of you. Here." She presented two small wrapped boxes. Hope took his, a blue and white box, eyes large with surprise. Maqui let the woman leave the box near his tray, immediately boring holes into the red and green packaging while he continued to eat.

"Thanks, Lebreau! Uh, but I don't have anything for you.. Can you wait a bit?" Hope felt his ears burning, embarrassed he hadn't thought of the café members. She smirked, lifting her lunch to her mouth.

"I'll expect something at the party."

Hope was startled when her disposition suddenly shifted, stretching her back tall and high as she craned her neck.

"Is that Yuj?"

Serah squinted, following Lebreau's line of sight. Hope noticed Maqui stiffen next to him, finishing his burger and angrily wiping his hands on a napkin. Before he could say anything to the girls, Lebreau had stood, waving and calling out to the bluenette. Serah was about to join her when she noticed the blonde's behavior, worry etched on her face as she once again turned to Hope for an answer. The bluenette nodded his head from afar, removing the earbuds and pocketing them on his way over. Maqui noisily downed the rest of his drink as the senior approached the table.

"Hey, guys! What're you-"

The table watched as the short freshman stood abruptly, briskly scooping Lebreau's gift into a bag and walking away with purchases in hand. Yuj watched as he left, hand poised for a greeting wave and left in confusion. Turning back to his friends, he sought an explanation. Lebreau let out an unimpressed huff.

"Kid's been gruff since he got here, try not to take it personally."

"No," Hope piped up, fidgeting uncomfortably as all eyes fell on him. "I think it _is_ personal." His eyes darted to Yuj's, hoping the older teen could somehow follow the implications of his words. Serah was downright lost.

"Personal? What in the world has any of us done to him?"

The platinum blonde shifted again, finding his seat incredibly uncomfortable all of a sudden. Licking his lips, his eyes darted between the three.

"It's not purposeful actions, per se. It's more of just.. I don't know; the little things you don't notice?" He suggested awkwardly, reaching for his water to drench his parched mouth. He hated speaking in front of people, especially when they looked at him like, well; _this_. Yuj slid into the chair Maqui once occupied. The bluenette furrowed his brow, turning to look where the boy had left before swiveling back to the table.

"I can't think of anything that I've done. I only ever said 'hello' to him in the halls at school."

Hope shook his head. Lebreau crossed her legs again, and Serah looked like she was connecting dots.

"No, not you."

The other two followed his gaze to the raven haired woman who lazily let out a questioning grunt, straw popping from her mouth.

"_Me?_ What did _I_ do? I barely know the kid, nevermind speak to him. That's not mentioning the few times I've tried he's been like.. _this_." She gestured off in the direction Maqui had last been seen. Serah made a face.

"Oh."

"'Oh'? What 'oh'? I don't get what's going on," Lebreau huffed, irritated at being accused for something no one seemed to understand. Yuj shifted in his seat, hands resting between his legs as he slouched, thinking. He eyed Hope from the corner of his eye, expression unchanging. The tension was broken when Serah spoke up.

"Maybe you should follow him, Hope," Everyone turned to the roseate, her face set in some sort of understanding. This took the first year by surprise. "He could probably use someone to talk to right now." Hope stared at her, amazed at how she seemed to know more about the situation than he did. Nodding, he stood.

"Right. Sorry, guys. I'll see you later!"

* * *

><p>Pushing through the crowd of hungry shoppers with bags held closely to himself, Hope began to wonder if the sinking feeling in his gut was anything to worry about.<p>

The mid-December air hit him like a slap in the face. Tugging his scarf up to his nose, the young teen looked around the outside plaza wildly, wracking his brain for Maqui's bus schedule. Determining the quickest path home for the boy, he bolted in the direction of the station. Several shoppers yelled at him as he attempted to run past, mostly because it turned out to be more of an attempt at running _through_ them. Parting a way for himself, the boy spotted blonde. Pushing forward, Hope momentarily felt suspended as bodies moved every which way against him. Squirming out of the dense crowd, the platinum blonde caught the breath he hadn't realized he'd lost as he made his way over to the line. His heartbeat quickened when he saw the look on Maqui's face, the teen lost within music and his phone. Cutting in front of angry passengers, Hope breathlessly tapped his elbow.

"Hey."

Maqui turned abruptly, eyes widening before he removed his headphones, abandoning whatever sort of artificial reverie he'd built himself. The blonde watched as Hope heaved, obviously winded and staggering forwards as the bus pulled up.

"Hope?"

The freshman looked up at the mention of his name, straightening and trying to recompose himself. Without saying anything, he pushed past Maqui and onto the bus, staggering his way to an alcove of seats near the back. The blonde followed suit, lowering himself into his seat much slower than his friend had and eyeing the boy quizzically. Feeling eyes on him, blue met green.

"I'm coming over."

"What? No, you aren't." The blonde stood up, motioning for Hope to get off as the bus started up, idling in the few minutes before it would depart. "Get off the bus."

"No."

"Hope!" The blonde was clenching his teeth now, knuckles white against the pale chrome of the pole. "Get off the bus. _Now."_

Hope continued to stare at Maqui as the bus doors closed, the shopping centre rolling away from view as they built up speed. Frustrated, the short freshman took his seat, slouching angrily and glaring at Hope while propping his elbow up against the raised knee perched in front of him, the skin of his cheek squashing around a fist. Hope merely smiled at him. The pair continued their staring contest for a few stops before either of them spoke over the bristling of crowded passengers.

"What are you doing."

Not a question. Resignation. Hope licked his lips as he shifted while Maqui gazed into the aisle, away from his friend. The blonde was bouncing his grounded leg; a nervous twitch.

"What, I can't come hang out with you? Keep you company while you wrap?" The blonde eyed Hope from his peripheral, debating. The younger of the two jumped on the opportunity. "We both know you could use someone to keep Alyssa distracted anyways. What do you say?"

Maqui continued to side eye his friend, eyes darting every so slightly. Hope felt his chances waning the longer he waited for an answer.

"Get off."

"What? But-!"

Maqui stood, gripping Hope's sleeve as he dragged the boy from his seat. Grinning, he yanked the taller boy off, laughing when he slipped and flailed, trying to regain balance. Shaking the scare off, Hope stared wide eyed at his friend, the bus rumbling away behind them. Maqui halted his laughter, turning towards his friend.

"Well, it _was_ our stop!"

He bolted before Hope could react, racing down the snowy walkway towards his house. The platinum blonde paused as Maqui's bags flew around him sporadically before making chase. The two boys were a blur as they sprinted through the snow banks, leaping and bounding over the day old powder down the shortcut to the suburban residences. Flushed and huffing, the teens made their way into a small clearing, slowing their pace as the houses neared. Hope jerked in shock as something wet and sharp hit his face, the cold stinging as the snow fell apart and into his scarf. Dusting himself off, he turned to Maqui who was chuckling and ready to dodge. Unexpectedly, the platinum blonde lunged at his shorter friend, toppling the both of them into the snow. After a few moments of over-padded wrestling, the pair returned to their feet, thoroughly exhausted. The blonde gave Hope a halfhearted punch to the arm, a smile finally reaching his eyes. The younger teen grinned in response, helping to pick up some of the scattered bags.

Kicking their shoes against the wall to rid themselves of the slush, Maqui led Hope into the heat of the house, shutting the door behind himself noisily. A blonde bob poked out from the hallway, green eyes surveying the scene. A smirk grew on their lips, bouncing forward.

"I see you're back. What'd you get, huh? Can I see?"

"Stop! No!"

Maqui yelled, pulling the bags away from his sister's prying hands and eyes. She pouted, standing back while the boys undressed themselves and hung their wet things to dry. Hope waited as Maqui stumbled, his socks slipping on the hardwood floor while he snatched at the bags. Hope followed the older teen up the stairs, leaving his sister in the foyer.

"Is Hope staying for dinner? I'm going out to meet Mom in a bit, I can let her know!"

Alyssa called from downstairs as the boys made their way down the hall to Maqui's room. Wiggling the knob with full hands, the blonde dumped his bags near the bed before racing back to the doorway, gripping the frame and hanging from it as he awaited Hope's response. Shrugging, the young Estheim agreed, bitterness finding its way back to his tongue.

"Sure."

"Yeah, he is! See you later!"

The door chimed a few minutes after, Hope poking at the mess in Maqui's room while the blonde searched for wrapping paper. The platinum blonde let out a sigh as he waited, sliding down to sit on the floor. He couldn't help but envy his friend every time he visited. This house was a _home_; a place where family lived and shared memories together. Pulling his knees to his chin, Hope rested his head to the side, rocking back and forth while he tried not to think about his father.

"Sorry-!"

The young teen hardly had time to block the tubes falling on his face, instead jerking his head back reflexively and into the wardrobe. Grunting in pain, he met Maqui's worried stare, arms out as if he could somehow pull the pain away. Hope groaned, managing to turn it into a chuckle while he rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it," He picked up a tube with a plaid pattern on it, laying it out on the floor next to him as Maqui grabbed a pair of scissors and some tape from his desk. "So no one's home until later?"

"Yeah," The blonde rolled out his own tube, the paper somehow twisting and curling as he fumbled to set the parcel in the center of it. Hope found himself staring at his lips while he frowned, white gently pulling the lower lip inwards. "Today is last minute Christmas shopping in our house. Mom just wants to make sure we all get equal amounts."

Hope nodded, tearing his eyes away as the lip was replaced with a bit of tape, instead focusing on his own task at hand. It didn't take long for the platinum blonde to wrap his gifts. He returned from the living room after wrapping Maqui's, having had to convince the teen to let him slip out. They spent the next half hour wrapping the last of the presents, opting to sprawl on the bed while playing video games afterwards with a neat pile of decorated boxes at the foot.

"No, you-! No! I said- What? Why? Augh!"

Hope languidly kicked his feet in the air, shifting his weight to his other elbow while he propped his head up, watching bemusedly as his friend continued to lose. The clicking of the buttons on the controller were at their maximum, not built for this particular level of abuse.

"Maybe you should just give up."

"Maybe you should shut up."

Hope made a disapproving face at the blonde sitting on the ground, his feet no longer moving. He waited until Maqui lost again before continuing.

"What's the deal with you lately?"

Maqui swore, tossing the controller across the ground in frustration and expression dark as he glared at the carpet. Hope only angled his brows further.

"Maqui.."

"What?"

Hope held the blonde's gaze as he snapped, matching him stare for stare. Maqui finally gave way, something in his disposition faltering before he turned and slumped back against the bed. Sighing heavily, he let his head fall back, tossing an arm over his eyes.

".. Sorry."

Hope continued to watch, lowering his hand and shifting his weight while silence filled the gap between them. His friend had never looked so distraught before; the sight was immensely unsettling. Hope was suddenly aware of how rigid he was, slowly talking himself into relaxing while he waited for Maqui to sort out his thoughts. His ears burned and strained as his friend moved, the arm falling from his face and his eyes focused on the ceiling. Something gripped at the freshman's chest when he saw the look on the blonde's face. The usual cheery expression was now somber and serious.

"I.. It's not.. You," Maqui stumbled over his words, lolling his head to one side as he unfolded his legs, splaying them out lengthwise unceremoniously in front of him. Hope shifted. "It's just been hard. Everything is so.. I don't know; _different_. And I don't know what people would think. It's not," He paused to lick his lips, pulling a knee towards himself. "I can't be sure of what I'm feeling. But, every time he's around, I get so.. Overwhelmed. And her! I can't _stand_ her. But I have no real reason to _not_ like her." Hope jumped when Maqui smacked his head against the mattress, the springs amplifying the action. Lips pouted, brows furrowed, eyes clear; the blonde certainly appeared worse for wear. Wanting to boost his spirits, the platinum blonde maneuvered down from the bed, sidling up next to his friend and bumping his leg with his own.

"Hey; that's fine. I'm not gonna go anywhere."

Hope smiled, genuinely meaning those words as Maqui looked up at him. The blonde managed a small smile.

"Thanks. I'm just," He licked his lips again, and Hope noticed the slight trembling in his hands this time. "I don't know if it's what I think it is, but.. I'm scared."

"Scared? Of what?"

Hope leaned in when Maqui turned away, fighting to maintain composure under the scrutiny. To see his best friend so close to the edge of insecurity was terrifying. He'd do anything to make things right.

"I just. I think I might.. Hope?" The blonde turned to him, hesitating before meeting his eyes.

"Yeah?" Hope nodded, trying to reassure his friend. What he wasn't expecting was for his friend to get closer suddenly. A _lot_ closer. "Ma-?"

It was hot. Soft and hot. His eyes were wide, his skin burning with the onset of a blush, his lips parted as shock left his mouth in silence. The smell of the blonde's hair was overwhelming his senses as Maqui backed off, frowning and looking every which way. The space between them was still small, and Hope could almost _breathe_ him. Locking eyes once more, Maqui neared again. Instinctively, Hope backed up.

"Wait."

Maqui immediately recoiled, brushing hair behind his ear and turning away, moving far away from Hope. The platinum blonde sat there, shaking and numb as he tried to sort out what had just happened. His lips tingled with the ghost of the sensation, subconsciously licking them and tasting his friend there. Daring a glance over, Hope caught the blonde's stare before he jerked away, more pale than flushed. Swallowing thickly, Hope forced his heart to stop racing, his breathing remaining erratic as he mouthed soundless words.

"I'm sorry-"

"No."

Maqui looked over in surprise. Hope covered his lips with his fingers, shocked by his own response.

_'_No?_' Your best friend just kissed you, and you're _okay_ with that?'_

_'Why wouldn't I be? It's just Maqui. Nothing bad happened.'_

_'Nothing _yet.'

_'It kind of felt nice.'_

Hope flushed at his own thoughts, turning slowly to the blonde who was fidgeting and watching him. Once again his eyes wandered to that bit of plump skin pulled between pearly whites, his body feeling warm all over.

".. _'No?'_ What.. What do you mean?"

It was Hope's turn to bite his lip. His mind was screaming a list of reasons against this, but his body was completely apathetic about the whole situation. _If it feels good, do it. _

Without warning, Hope grabbed Maqui by the face, pulling the boy into his own. The heat between them returned, the noises the blonde was emitting muffled between the two. Hope dared to try licking, something deep within guiding him, like a sort of feral instinct. Maqui seemed much more reluctant this time around, his small hands reaching for Hope's wrists, although whether it was to pull them away or brace himself, neither could be sure. Feeling somewhat satiated by his actions, Hope retreated, eyes painted with a foreign glaze as Maqui recovered.

"I.."

"Maqui! Is Hope still here? I can't remember if he's okay with spicy food!"

The blonde's eyes suddenly cleared, leaping to his feet and out the door. Shaking off whatever had overcome him mere moments ago, Hope gathered his gifts, tidily tucking then into one of his bags before rising to his feet.

"That's okay, I actually have to leave!"

"What?"

Maqui turned on the spot, mouth agape as Hope pushed past him and down the stairs, wasting no time in tugging on his jacket and shoes.

"See you later."

Maqui stared from the top of the stairs as his friend disappeared through the front door, a cold breeze worming it's way through as he left.

"Hope left? Did you guys have a fight or something?"

Stopping himself from touching his lips, Maqui refused to look at his younger sister, leaving her question unanswered as he trudged back to his room.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for dinner."<p>

Hope cleared his dishes from the table, his voice lacking pitch as he loaded them into the washer. Bartholomew observed his son while he finished up, unsure of how to rectify the obvious rift his job was creating between them.

"You know, Hope, I can always try to finish early. If I work overnight for a few days, I should be able to get home by Christmas Eve-"

"It's fine, dad."

And he meant it. The fact that his father's job was choking the time they got to spend together as a family was the farthest thing from his mind right then. Unfortunately, Bartholomew was unawares.

"Hope.."

His son turned around, forcing a smile.

"Really, it's okay. I understand, and I apologize for lashing out at you this morning. You're working hard for the both of us. I shouldn't be making you feel bad about that." He began to walk down the hall with a glass of water. "And I'll be sure to spend the holidays with friends. I won't be alone." His father gave him a small smile, his heart wrenching in grief at the maturity his son was forced into after his wife passed. "I'm turning in early tonight. When's your flight?"

"Red eye, tomorrow night." Hope made a face from his doorway. Bartholomew chuckled. "I know, but I'll be damned if I waste my money doing favors for them. Did you want to have dinner with your old man tomorrow before my flight?" He sounded hopeful.

"Sure, Dad. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, son."

The door closed with a soft _click_, the light underneath the door disappearing shortly after. Bartholomew let his smile fall as he sank into his usual seat on the couch. Removing his glasses, he rubbed the pads of his fingers into tired eyes.

"Oh, Nora. I wish you were here. I don't know how to be a good father for our son. I worry he still resents me some days." He replaced the glasses on his face, linking his fingers between his knees as he turned towards the photo above the TV. "Nora, please. Give me the strength to make our son feel at home and loved."

His pillow was hot and wet as tears streamed down his face, sucking air between his teeth as he quietly whimpered while eavesdropping on his father's conversation. Clenching his teeth and clutching his blanket tight to his chest, Hope curled tighter into a ball.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I'm so sorry."


	8. Fracture

**AN:** I apologize to any readers who were offended by the previous chapter. I realize that the lack of mention of Lightning may have led many to believe I'm misdirecting the story, but never have I intended to stray from my original idea.

From now on, the soldier becomes much more involved with furthering the plot. I hope you can enjoy despite previous catalysts.

* * *

><p>The coolness of the window seeped through his clothes, his back finally cooling down as he sweat uncomfortably in the corner. He watched from a distance with his eggnog in hand-which he'd bet without a doubt that Snow had spiked-as the rest of the partygoers mingled, exchanging gifts and catching up inside the secluded café. Shifting his weight, Hope sighed, his body still flushing every now and then. He'd distanced himself from everyone after their shopping trip, only leaving the house to have dinner with his father before the businessman's flight. The platinum blonde brought the drink to his lips as Gadot trudged past, waving cheerily before heading into the back, probably to grab his own share of gifts. Turning back to the core of excitement, Hope found himself at a loss when it came to matching names with faces; he couldn't recall meeting most of the attendees. Downing another mouthful of eggnog, the teen slumped against the window, fidgeting uncomfortably as he watched the festivities from the fringe.<p>

"Lone wolf tonight, huh?"

The pale teenager nearly leapt out of his skin, the empty glass tumbling from his hands as he turned on his heel. Scrambling for the plastic cup, his entire body shook as he stood, convinced of his less than graceful introduction while his eyes slowly dragged upwards to meet cerulean. She arched a brow at him, eyeing his cup.

"I'm going to have to have a word with him later.. Damnit. I _told_ him to stop doing that. You feeling okay? You're not allergic, right?"

Hope nearly fainted, not sure if he'd sucked in a breath before sealing his lips as she swooped in to close the distance between them. He jerked when her smooth, warm fingertips tugged at his skin, widening his eyes as he stared right at her. If she heard his heart hammering, she was at least playing ignorant for his sake.

"L-Lightning? When did you get here?"

Hope kicked himself for stammering, thankful for the wall behind him keeping him upright while the woman grabbed his jaw, turning his head from side to side as she inspected him. A dainty finger was brought between his eyes, swaying back and forth as she tested his inebriety. Satisfied, she dropped her hold on him, only now swirling her own alcoholic beverage as he regained his fortitude.

"Just a few minutes ago. I don't so much enjoy holding my own side of a conversation with _certain_ company." She shrugged as he stared at her in confusion. "So I wait until they're all a little buzzed, and then I come watch them make asses of themselves."

As if on queue, a holler sounded from the other side of the café, Snow's tanned skin blinding against the colorful decorations, the man whooping as he tossed his shirt into the air. Hope jerked his head as Lightning made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a snort. Raising his brow at her, he glanced down at his own cup as the woman took a swig from hers. The roseate smirked, walking forwards.

"Come on. If you're gonna have a drink on Christmas Eve, it might as well be a good one."

Hope stared, dumbfounded as he watched the older woman head towards the counter, casually raising the divider and sliding up behind the cupboards. Hope strode over quietly, watching the rambunctious guests as the soldier went to work. The drink was quite colorful, the teen watching in amazement before hesitating.

"But Lightning, I-"

"Light." The woman didn't even pause as she rifled around in the drawers, her hair swaying gently with her movements. Successful, she returned upright, holding a lighter to the drink. "You can call me Light."

Hope yelped as she set fire to his beverage. The thoughts racing through his head at the moment were muted as he found himself suddenly surrounded, bodies leaning on and pushing him into the bar. Feeling something pull at his will, he frowned, pushing himself back up against the weight behind him.

"Lightning! He's only fourteen!"

Hope decided not to remind Serah that his birthday would be in the next couple of months, instead finding difficulty understanding why she was leaning all over him, hands in places no one had ever brushed before. He shivered as Lightning put a hand on her hip.

"He'll be fine."

"I don't know, sis. A flaming lambo?" Hope turned, watching the half naked man make a face before someone threw his shirt at him. Serah huffed when he failed to comply, finally allowing the teen some room to breathe while she put her fiancé in his place. The sound of glass caught his attention again, this time blue filling his peripheral while Lightning crossed her arms.

"It's this or poorly disguised rum in the eggnog."

She smirked deviously, Yuj clapping the teen on the shoulder encouragingly. He couldn't be certain, but he felt it was safe to assume the bluenette had had his own share of alcohol.

"Get him a slice of lime! Oh man, this'll be great. Have you never been drunk before? Oh, but," The teen paused abruptly, his expression exaggerated as he pointed to Lightning, who feigned an innocent look. "If he gets sick, you're taking care of him."

"I kind of signed up for that when his father asked me to look after him. Got it."

She mock saluted the teen, who then squinted at her in response while debating how heavy her sarcasm was. Lebreau leaned in on the other side of the fashionable teenager, eyebrows raised high on her head as she matched the roseate's smirk.

"Rifling through my treasures again, are you?"

"Is it really a treasure if everyone knows where to get it?"

Lebreau's expression relaxed as Lightning poured her a shot, skillfully sliding the drink down the counter towards the café owner. Several other guests crowded around the short teenager as the roseate slipped into the role of bartender, something glinting in her eyes as she poured the last shot for herself. Lifting her glass, everyone followed suit but Hope. He shifted uncomfortably, extremely nervous and concerned. Hadn't his father entrusted Lightning to look after him? His mouth went dry as she rested her weight on the counter, leaning in towards him and meeting his eyes with a gentle expression.

"You know, you don't have to drink if you don't want to."

"No. No, I," Hope wiped his hand on his jeans, resting it on the counter as pale fingers wrapped around the glass, doing his best to stave off the trembling as he nodded, eyes steady. The drink was jostled as Yuj pushed across him, reaching to grab him a lime.

"After you take it, bite into this, kind of like an orange slice."

The platinum blonde nodded once more, albeit unsurely as his senior gestured through the action. Turning back to his guardian, he shakily lifted his glass. Lightning cocked a brow, looking like she was going to speak before glancing over to Lebreau. The woman perked up almost immediately.

"For all the friends we have, and the new ones we've made. May we always treat each other as family-"

"Well, we pretty much _are_ family," Snow interrupted, grinning with his own shot in the air as a far less intoxicated Serah laughed, attached to his side. Lebreau grinned back.

"For a Merry Christmas, and to many more to come!"

Cheers filled his ears as everyone downed their shots. Fumbling to follow suit, he tossed his own drink back, the fiery liquid burning it's way down his throat unexpectedly. He struggled not to cough, hurriedly biting the lime slice and sucking on it before spitting it out, making a face and trying to will the tears back. Yuj clapped him on the back, laughing merrily despite the boy's apparent misfortune. Lightning leaned back over the counter, rubbing small circles into his back as he steadied himself, hunched over the bar.

"You okay?"

Repeatedly swallowing was doing little to relieve himself of the burning aftertaste, his stomach slowly falling siege to the fire instead. He groaned for a few moments until it dulled, though not entirely subsiding. Pushing himself up, he watched as Lightning poured herself another shot; something green.

"Take it easy, okay? That was pretty strong."

A small hand grabbed her arm before she could raise the glass to her lips. Surprised, the roseate locked eyes with Hope. His lips twitched, but he held her gaze.

"Can I have a shot with you?"

Lightning's eyebrows rose a little higher on her forehead. She smiled, lowering her drink before pulling out a clean glass. Hope watched, slightly light headed, as the green liquid pooled in the glass, swirling before brimming at the edge. He picked it up gingerly, fascinated how it didn't spill before a hand rose next to his. Looking up, all he could see were full, pink lips.

"Merry Christmas, Hope."

They bumped their drinks together, the sound chiming around them with mulling chatter in the background.

"Merry Christmas.. Light."

This drink went down a lot smoother than the other.

"Nope! Take a shot and take it off!"

Snow laughed heartily, watching along with the rest of the circle as the usually pale boy flushed a bright red, caught somewhere between pulling at his shirt and reaching for the glass. Lebreau swatted at Yuj.

"No! First clothes, then drink!"

"What? No. Drink, then clothes!"

"Guys!"

Hope decided to use Gadot's interruption to his advantage, wriggling out of his sweater while the three bickered. He tossed the article to the steadily growing pile in the middle, his embarrassment long since drank away. Regardless, the boy still yelped when a shirtless Lebreau dropped uninvited to his lap, flailing and kicking at Yuj.

"What the hell!"

The group laughed at the woman as she righted herself, deeming the pair out of the game as they wrestled off to the side. Serah bounced over to fill the gap as Hope brushed himself off, arm outstretched with his shot. He wasn't sure how many he'd had at this point, nor did he remember when people started leaving. After making a face at the slowly familiar burn, the young teen handed it back to Gadot, who skillfully refilled it for the next unlucky player. A nudge from his left signaled his attention. Aside from her slightly rosy cheeks, the woman hardly appeared affected at all.

"You still holdin' up?"

Hope nodded, enjoying the heat shared by their arms as she shifted herself, not bothering to lean back away. He smiled blissfully, taking a moment to close his eyes and sway back and forth, oblivious to the question Lightning asked Snow save for the gentle rumble of her voice. Distant whooping filled his ears, cracking open an eye to watch as the burly giant got to his feet, unbuckling his trousers and pointing a finger warningly at Gadot. The tanned man was snickering heartily, doing his best to savor his friend's embarrassment while Serah chuckled behind her hands, leaning into her fiancé. Hope felt Lightning move away, pouting instinctively as he made to get closer. His shoulder connected with her arm.

"Hey, careful."

She chided him, but without malice. She finished off her beverage, setting the bottle down as she reached around his back, steadying the wobbly teen whilst unknowingly fulfilling his desire. He sighed as she gripped him against her side, his body jerking along with hers as she spoke and laughed. It wasn't until the actions stopped that he realized they were waiting on him. Snow waved at his face.

"Hey little buddy; it's your turn!"

Hope shook off his daze, leaning upwards as he faced his questions. He already knew he'd get it wrong; half of the trivia covered things someone his age wasn't expected to know. Snow tossed the card at him when he answered wrong, laughing and signaling Gadot for the drink. The teen took this one with far more ease than the last, the fiery sensation fading a lot quicker now. He made to take off his shirt when Lightning stopped him.

"I think we'd better get going. Keep your shirt on."

The woman rose from her seat, dusting her legs as she stretched, arm out reached towards Hope. Precariously, and with a great deal of focus, he took her hand, shamelessly allowing the soldier to hoist him to his feet. He stumbled up against her, catching his sweater as it was tossed to him from the pile. She led him to a spare stool at the bar as she sauntered about the café, pink tresses slipping over her turtleneck as she craned her head.

"Has anyone seen Lebreau?"

The militia woman shrugged on her jacket as she paced around the shop, collecting her things and fastening her scarf.

"I think she's in the back.. With _Yuj,_" Her sister offered in a sing-sing voice. At some point during the night, the younger Farron had bypassed nearly everyone, reduced to a giddy mess. Snow had a firm grasp on her as the couple rose to their feet, Gadot offering their clothes and jackets while he began to tidy up. Hope dropped down from his seat, a little unsteady but fervently determined to help all the same.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Merry Christmas, Hope."

The tattooed man gave the small boy a heartwarming grin, moving around him to get a fresh trash bag. The jangling sound of keys neared him as Lightning sidled up next to Hope, her eyes looking elsewhere as she rested an arm on his shoulder.

"So you guys are taking a cab?"

"Yeah."

The voices were almost disembodied at this point, an unexplainable warmth humming through Hope's body as he clung to the taller woman, her heartbeat drowning out the others.

"Hey; you can stay the night, but by the gods if you try to pull anything-"

"I've got it! I got it, I know. Don't worry, sis."

"Stop calling me that."

"I'd be happy to oblige if you'd only put a little more faith in me. I'd never hurt Serah."

A gruff snort jerked Hope from his doze, his mouth tasting of mid afternoon nap as the stragglers gathered their things.

"Well, tell Lebreau I said bye."

Gadot nodded as the soldier turned on her heel, stopping at the door to press the release before braving her way into the cold midnight air. Hope clung to her, the harsh temperature change shocking him into awareness as they left the cozy warmth behind. The crunching of frozen snow beneath their feet filled in the silence between the whistling winds as they worked through the parking lot. Lightning led Hope around to the passenger side first, the car beeping noisily before she hoisted open the heavy door. Hope nearly tumbled into the vehicle, catching his foot on the seat before getting properly settled. He shivered violently against the cold leather while the roseate let his door slam shut, not in any rush to escape the winter cold as she circled her car to the other side. The platinum blonde teen hardly heard the roar of the engine rather than feeling it kick back into life as his teeth chattered uncontrollably, hunched in his seat while he sat on his hands.

"Here,"

He followed the hand towards the dash, a switch and dial adjusted as she pulled out of the lot. Realizing what it was moments later, Hope reached for the dial himself and turned it all the way up. A chuckle caught him off guard. She glanced at him from the side of his eye, smirking.

"Hey, if you want to toast the hell out of your ass, I won't stop you. Just don't complain to me about it later."

"I-I'm-muh-muh f-f-freezing-guh!"

She only laughed at his response, reaching back towards the dash and changing several other dials and buttons. Hope closed his eyes, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He froze in place as his fingers stroked over the hard box, the nervousness that usually gripped him absent. The only sound between them now was the rumbling of the engine as they drove through the desolate streets. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Hope rolled his head towards Lightning, watching as she steered the car almost effortlessly, eyes locked on the road ahead. His heartbeat quickened as he gripped the box tighter, lips parted as he fought with himself over how to start.

"You have a good time tonight?"

The question caught him off guard, his mind suddenly blank as he sought a different string of words.

"For someone your age, you seem to know how to handle your alcohol." They made a turn, Hope leaning to the side as his momentum dragged him towards the door. He let out a huff, his head swimming between the noise of the wind outside and the constant blowing of the heater on his face. Finding the sensation unbearable, Hope wormed in his seat back towards the driver.

"Am I? First time.."

The teen could care less about his coherency, instead gazing openly up towards the sharp jaw line belonging to his interest, a smirk tugging at her rose lips while she chuckled.

"You're not going to turn into an alcoholic on me, are you? Your dad would have my head."

She turned to face him, the equivalent of a shit-eating grin in place as he frowned at her, exaggerating his pout to the point it was painful. His breath hitched as she reached over, tugging on the sensitive flesh playfully before he jerked away.

"Nah, it's not that great."

He returned his attention to the dark of the night out the window, his face tingling where she'd touched him. His thoughts were abruptly derailed as he recalled the instigating events that led to his desire for intoxication. Feeling plenty warm, he rested his head against the cool glass, his forehead smearing across the window as he let his hair stick up.

"Then why were you so eager? If you don't find it so enjoyable."

A heavy silence weighed between them as he mulled over her question.

_Fear. Apprehension. Guilt. Shame. Regrets._

He sighed heavily, feeling a shake wrack his body as the air escaped him. Pushing off of the door, he turned back in his seat, holding himself as he leaned back, eyes unfocused.

"I wanted to forget."

His blissful lethargy dissipated, leaving him numb and hollow as the silence fell between them once more. He couldn't be certain, but he thought he'd heard Lightning's gloves grip the wheel a little tighter. They remained lacking conversation as the woman steered them carefully into the driveway, the wheels slipping a little on the frozen slush collected beneath them. Hope mechanically reached for his buckle, finding it difficult to undo as he could neither see nor feel it. He grew angry, not hearing the doors as he fought with the contraption keeping him trapped in the ever-cooling vehicle. He paused as Lightning leaned across him, unfastening his belt with little trouble while her pink hair tickled his face in the process.

"Come on."

His heart dropped to his stomach as he climbed out of the passenger's seat, the ice in her tone suddenly sharp as he followed her to the door. They were inside within moments, the shame and regret fueling the lack of feeling racing through the boy as his fingers refused to cooperate with him, his jacket remaining fastened. Frustrated at his helplessness, he quickly gave in as slender hands swiftly went to work removing his clothes and slipping of his shoes, the wall offering its own help as the boy slumped against it. Hope watched the top of her head as the roseate pulled his shoes away, setting them in the entryway closet before rising to her full height. Her face was different as she cast him a look before turning on her heel. Hope slipped on the hardwood as he trailed after her, branching at the fork towards his bedroom.

"Where do you think you're going?"

The teen found his body caught as he swayed back around, holding onto a dining chair for stability.

"I was going to go to-"

He stopped, watching her as she scrutinized him, shaking her head and disappearing into the kitchen. Leaning his head out of fear of moving and falling, the teenager decided to take a seat under the impression his night wasn't over yet. He dared a hazy glance to the clock, a groan weaseling its way out as he counted the hours of sleep he'd be getting. Growing impatient and wanting to go to bed, the platinum blonde lowered himself to the floor, crawling towards the kitchen.

"Hope."

He looked up groggily towards the voice, the creases in her jeans much more defined from this angle as she stood tall, and a glass in each hand. She arched a brow at him, shifting her weight and causing her turtleneck to slip up over her hipbone. The teen pushed back, sitting down on the floor in front of her and looking up as she set down the drinks before sliding out a chair.

"If I'm already on the floor and I fall, it'll hurt less."

Lightning turned to face him, her expression deadpan as she tried to evaluate his response. His steadfast innocent expression left her concerned with his way of thinking. The soldier reached down to hook her hand under his arm, helping the horribly inebriated teen into the chair.

"There won't be any falling on my watch."

Hope leaned unbalanced against the table, fumbling for the glass in front of him. Lightning's hand shot out to right the glass, eyes narrowing as she watched the boy get a tighter grip. He managed to bring it to his lips without trouble.

".. Thanks."

He felt so sheepish, the woman he couldn't get off his mind treating him like a helpless child.

_Not that you're anything _but_ right now._

His expression fell as his mind went wild, taking stabs at himself as he sipped at the water. Lightning watched him closely, her own glass clutched between her hands on the table in front of her.

"Being a teenager these days is rough, huh?"

Hope looked up. The soldier's eyes rested on the table between them, the icy blue a gentle aqua. He felt his throat tighten.

"Y-yeah."

He choked out, eagerly downing more water. The roseate took it from him when he finished, sliding her own glass into his hands as she left for the kitchen. The first year looked down into his reflection, tapping the glass against the surface gently, jarring the water and disrupting the mirror. He found himself scowling, shaking it away as Lightning trotted back to her seat with another full glass. She caught on to Hope's questioning gaze.

"If you've never been drunk before, you're gonna want to drink a lot of water before you go to bed."

Rather than inquire further, the teen just nodded, filling the silence with grotesquely loud swallowing. He felt his face redden, thankful for either the woman's ignorance or passiveness as he set the half empty cup down. His heart skipped a beat when she moved in her seat, the box suddenly weighing heavy in his mind.

"So what could have possibly happened that would make you want to drown your memories in liquor?"

Her words stabbed at him repeatedly, his mind tripping over the same thoughts, the same demons again and again. He sucked in sharply, his hand knocking his glass, causing it to teeter noisily against the table. He slipped his hand into his lap, gripping onto it as if it might disobey him without consent. He dared a fleeting glance, piercing blue eyes veiled behind pink tresses cascading down over porcelain skin. His breath hitched again, his lips tingling. He clenched his eyes shut, trying to block it out, but instead the blackness behind his lids were filled with _him. _The hot flesh against his, the soft murmurs, the overwhelming smells-

Hope stood, frantically trying to make his way down the hall to his room and ignoring the spilled water as his legs smashed into the table. Lightning's voice was drowned out by the rhythmic thumping pulsing in his ears, his legs catching on the chair as they failed to comply with his brain. He closed his eyes as he braced himself, the floor racing up to meet him when he found himself suspended. Without looking up, he knew the strong arms holding him now were hers. He quivered, his stomach flip-flopping at the closeness, sprawled gracelessly in her lap as she kneeled, holding onto him. He opened his mouth to speak, frowning as his eyes darted to the left, widening. He struggled in her grasp, trying to stand up hurriedly.

"I think I'm gonna puke."

* * *

><p>Lightning leaned against the wall outside the bathroom, arms crossed and glass in hand as she waited for the heaving to stop. He'd long since emptied the contents of his stomach. Her ears twitched when the sound of choked sobs reached her. Pushing off the wall, she was next to Hope in a matter of seconds, rubbing his back and kneeling next to him as he hugged the toilet. She left him momentarily to reach for some tissue, her movements swift and concise while the teen continued to sob.<p>

"Hey,"

She lifted his chin with a gentle force, turning him to face her. His expression struck a chord in her heart when his eyes locked onto hers, the skin puffy and red as tears cascaded freely. She went to work dabbing the vomit from his mouth and nose, tossing the tissue before wiping the wetness unsuccessfully, all while offering comforting hushed noises.

"Shh,"

"Why?"

She paused for a moment, the teen in her arms shaking uncontrollably as he wailed. There was no making out the slur of words as he cried out, his fists clenching and unclenching as he struggled to stand. He gripped the towel rack for support, staggering as he pulled at his clothes, tossing them to the floor while he tugged the faucet for the shower. Lightning cast him a worried glance.

"Hope-"

"Please."

He didn't look at her, his jeans unbuttoned and hanging loosely at his hips as he toed at his socks. She watched as his back rose and fell unsteadily, the boy's eyes wide and unfocused as salty water continued to fall in a stream. Setting her mouth into a thin line, she steadied him against her chest, helping him out of his pants. Too far gone to care, he hesitantly looked over his shoulder, his eyes challenging her. She sighed.

"Fine, I'll turn around, but I'm not leaving you."

Hope huffed, letting out a shaky sigh as he nodded before she spun on her heel, arms crossed. He managed to hook his thumb in the waistband on his first try, slipping the last of his clothing off before stumbling into the shower. He tugged the curtain shut with excessive force as he spotted the woman turning around at the sound of his clumsiness. She sighed at the sound of water hitting the tile, the stream disrupted by his movements. She rubbed at her weary eyes, her buzz having worn off hours ago.

Hope scrubbed at himself obsessively, his mind reeling for a solution. He couldn't just avoid Maqui forever; they went to school together! And what would his father think? He groaned while resting his arms against the wall in front of him and letting the scalding water wash away his intoxication. He struggled to steady his breathing, his muscles twitching every now and then at their excessive use from earlier that night. Another deep sigh as slender fingers worked products into his hair, the suds sliding down his pale, lithe body. He stared for a moment, watching them collect into a spiral before disappearing down the drain. Turning to face the spray, Hope rubbed his face, trying to massage the puffiness away. He knew where his heart lay; he knew what he had to do.

Lightning started as the water turned off, spinning around to spot an arm fondling the towel rack. She let out a sigh, eyebrows pulled upward with concern as she handed him the towel previously out of reach. As agreed, she turned back away, picking up the abandoned glass as Hope assumedly dried himself. She jumped when a wet arm pushed her aside, whether or not she was in the way or he was using her for balance went unknown as he wobbled into the hall. She chastised herself as her eyes trailed a droplet that ran down the expanse of skin pulled over his back, appalled at the thoughts while following the teen into the hall.

"I hope you're getting dressed, I don't need you getting sick."

The soldier followed him into his room, mildly taken aback at how tidy it was. It wasn't until the teen turned back towards her that she noticed his towel was slipping. Lips slightly parted, the woman had little to say before she was pushed outside, door shut in her face before she could react. Irritation boiled under her skin, the roseate clicking her jaw as she restrained herself from clenching her teeth and breaking down the door. Instead, she crossed her arms and waited, listening to the shuffle of clothes beyond the barrier. When the noise failed to continue, she strained her ears. Impatient with her charge's attitude, she gripped the handle, pushing her way into the room. She halted her momentum as she spotted Hope sitting on the floor, his pyjama bottoms held to his hips by a drawstring and that same droplet teasing her. Scowling at herself, she cleared her temper, slowly making her way next to the teen. Pink locks draped over her shoulder as she leaned in, the platinum blonde holding a plain box between his legs with dark eyes. Lightning frowned, eyes scanning the room before falling upon the disheveled blanket strewn across his bed. She stood briefly, stretching languidly to pull the blanket over Hope, resting her arm around his shoulder as she bumped against his side, taking a seat next to him. He remained doll-like, emotionless and without reaction as he turned the box over in his hands. Lightning's lips turned downward at this, bumping her shoulder into his playfully.

"What's in the box?"

Hope sighed, spinning the gift one more time before holding it out towards her, his eyes focused elsewhere, expression unreadable. Curious, she took it from him, inspecting it carefully.

"What's inside? Can I open it?"

"Why not? It's yours."

Lightning was taken aback by the response, suddenly handling the box gingerly as she looked at it with new eyes. Carefully, she slid off the ribbon, tugging at the slight air seal of the lid. The box didn't require much force to be opened. The roseate couldn't help but gape at the necklace, quickly shutting her mouth as she turned to Hope, distraught.

"Where did you- How could you- What-"

"Merry Christmas, Light."

The soldier watched from her spot on the floor as the teen rose, dragging his blanket with him to the bed before flopping into it rather unceremoniously. A few moments passed, filled with the soldier admiring the gift and scrutinizing the boy. Something clicked in her mind as she reached for the glass of water. Setting the box on his desk, she hoisted Hope from his bed, tossing him over her shoulder with ease. Delirious, the boy flailed, blanket trailing as he clutched at it desperately.

"What-! I just want to go to bed! Light!"

"And I told you, you have some water to drink."

She stayed with him on the couch as she supervised his intake, the air between them comfortable as they filled it with small talk.

"So you're not going home to Serah?"

"She has Snow, she'll be fine. Besides," She bumped up against him for the umpteenth time that night, earning a disapproving frown as he raised his glass in an attempt to offset the risk of spilling. Lightning smiled at him. "Someone's gotta keep you company."

Hope turned away at this remark, busying himself with mouthfuls of water, setting down one glass only to pick up another. He paused midway.

"Washroom."

The teen dumped the blanket on the couch, scurrying down the hall with greater ease than a few hours ago, the click of the door resounding down the hallway. Lightning peered down towards the door, watching the shadows spilling out from the gap near the floor. Resting her chin in a gently curled fist, she felt a genuine smile grace her features. This boy was so young, so innocent; he deserved to be treated right, not bullied and belittled. Not like she was. She shook herself back to reality, realizing she'd been toying with the jewelry around her neck as the sound of rushing water echoed throughout the house. She let her hand drop into her lap, instead lifting the blanket as Hope returned to his spot in the couch. Before he could get a word in, a hearty yawn escaped from his mouth, waving his hands in front of his face as he did so.

"Sorry."

"Tired?"

"Yeah."

She wrapped an arm around him, tugging back lightly on his shoulders. The young teen put up little resistance, allowing himself to sink back into the soft cushions, instinctively curling towards the heat at his side. A small smile tugged at her lips as she watched him fade into sleep, his breathing evening out as his night finally came to an end. Despite her mind's cries of protest, she brought her hand from his shoulder to his head, tousling his hair and scraping her nails along his scalp, resting her head near his. Exhausted and finally allowing herself to rest, the soldier closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Firecrackers. Someone must have set firecrackers off inside his head. The platinum blonde winced while he clenched his eyes shut, the sunlight ripping through them like knives being driven into the back of his skull. Pulling the blanket up over his head, Hope rolled over and proceeded to yell as he crashed into the floor. The shock-induced adrenaline overrode his pain receptors as he bolted upright on all fours, disoriented. Swinging his head left and right, the teen felt a dull throb at his head growing stronger after each pulse, squinting in hopes of slowing the painful sensation from returning.<p>

"Hope! I heard a loud thud; are you alright?"

The teen gaped like a fish, face surely redder than ever before as he looked everywhere but at the dripping woman in front of him. Floundering, he pulled himself back up onto the couch as Lightning neared, apparently unaffected by the fact she was nearly naked, save for the towel clinging to her curves. Before he knew what was happening, she was sitting beside him, damp hair sticking across her forehead uncharacteristically while she felt his forehead with the back of her hand. After a few moments of sitting next to the young adult, Hope felt the beginnings of something he realized he wouldn't be able to hide with flannel pants. She frowned at him, instilling worry in the teen before unexpectedly poking him in the head quite painfully.

"I told you to drink more water. This," She gestured at him, standing. "Is called a hangover." Turning back down the sunlit hall, she called back to him. "Serah and Snow want to do a homemade dinner at my place. You're invited, if you'd like to tag along."

Hope shivered as the voice carried down the hall, clutching the blanket to his lap as he forced the images of what she was doing in the washroom that very moment from his mind. He licked at dry lips.

"Who's cooking?"

Soft footsteps sounded down the hall as she returned, jeans and tank top in place while she dried her hair. She smirked at him deviously.

"If I said it was me, would you decline?"

Hope made a face at her, feigning offense. Lightning chuckled as she paced.

"Don't worry. All I ever do is follow her instructions. You and Snow can handle the cleaning, though."

Hope watched as she disappeared back down the hall, the loud whirring of the blow dryer filling the quiet house as he dared to stand from the couch. He winced as the elevation change initiated a series of painful throbs in his head, unable to keep his eyes open as he shielded them from the blinding morning light. Clutching the blanket tightly in front of him, Hope jumped at the opportunity to rush to the end of the hall, ignoring the swelling pain in his head as he spun into his room, slamming the door shut behind him with more force than he intended. Stopping to catch his breath, the teen's skin flushed as footsteps neared his room. A startled yelp escapes him when a knock rapped at the door behind his head.

"What do you want for lunch? I'm gonna run out and grab you some groceries."

The sound of car keys echoed in the hall, an unsettling companion piece to the thumping of his heart as he struggled to come up with an answer.

"I'm not too picky; whatever you feel like."

He could hear her exasperated gesture as her hands bounced noisily against her sides, giving in.

"Alright, but you're cooking."

Hope forced himself to relax against the door as he heard the alarm chime, signaling his guardian's departure. Sliding to the floor, the frazzled teen groaned as he held his head, the events of the previous night foggy in his mind.

"What the hell, Hope.."

Dropping his hand into his lap, the boy cradled his head as he clenched his eyes shut, his mouth tasting of something awful. Sighing, he forced himself to his feet, stumbling about as he gathered fresh clothes and ignoring the phone on his desk. Slipping into the hall, Hope made his way to the bathroom, the usual after-shower scent making his knees wobble as something else took hold of his senses, the damp towel hanging nearby seemingly taunting him. He swallowed dryly, forcing his focus back to the basin as he splashed cold water on his face, shocking him back to reality. The young teen slipped into his morning routine easily, mulling about the empty house as he waited for Lightning. He felt his chest flutter at the thought, lowering himself into the couch slowly before turning on the TV, flicking between the stations without any real interest. Settling on a radio station, Hope reached for a discarded magazine on the table, turning to lounge lengthwise in the couch as he went to work at the crossword. He checked the click when the familiar chime rang through the house, brows furrowing in surprise at how long she'd been gone. He leapt from the couch, sliding into the foyer as she set some bags down. He held his breath when she looked up at him.

"Oh, good. There's a bit more in the car I'm gonna grab, can you take these in?"

Without waiting for a response, the soldier turned back into the cold, pink locks disappearing behind the open trunk. Obediently, the flaxen haired boy collected the bags, deciding after a futile attempt to carry them to the kitchen in two trips. Heaving one particularly heavy bag up to the counter, Hope turned to watch his guardian slip inside, bumping the door shut behind her as she dumped her keys on the table before kicking off her shoes, muscles flexing under the strain while she carried her load past him.

"Why is there so much.."

He reached into one of the bags, pulling out a long package.

"Baloney?"

"It's for Serah," Came the curt response as she pulled open the fridge, rearranging its current contents to make room. "She asked me to pick up some stuff for tonight. We'll be heading over after lunch. That is," She paused, the enormous turkey suspended midway to the fridge as she turned to look at him. "Did you want to come? You never answered." Seemingly uninterested, the woman went back to her task of emptying the grocery bags.

"O-of course!" Hope took thanks for her lack of recognition towards his stammer. "I really didn't want to spend today by myself."

"Well, we didn't want you to be alone, either."

The teen looked up, the woman quite passive about her confession, snatching at the plastic bags before tying them into neat balls. She took a guess and opened the cupboard beneath the sink, tucking the bags away inside.

"So you'll come?"

Hope opened his mouth while he pulled some ham from the fridge, busying himself with lunch preparations. Lightning leaned against the counter, craning her neck to peer at his plan.

"I- Yes, I'd love to."

Hope couldn't help the grin plastered to his face after that, laughing openly when Lightning burned their food, and again when they talked about Snow over their salvaged meal. Even the freezing snowstorm outside couldn't wipe the smile from his face as he helped the roseate pile their food for her sister's dinner into the trunk, the pair laughing as they raced to get inside of the car. Dusting themselves off, Lightning let the car idle for a few moments while it warmed up, surprising Hope when she pulled out her phone. He looked away awkwardly, trying to give her privacy as she put the device to her ear.

"Hey Serah, it's Light. Listen, we're gonna head over now- Yeah? Yeah, he said he's coming. Ah-? .. I see. No, I'm not angry." Hope offered a deer in the headlights expression when she cast him a sidelong glance, hands in front of himself defensively. She sighed. "Yeah, alright. Just make sure he's not near anything that could damage the house. Right. See you soon. Love you. Okay, bye."

Hope fidgeted nervously as the woman shifted the car into reverse, the muscles in her neck accentuated while she craned back between the seats to check for traffic. The teen's eyes honed in on the glint reflecting from beneath her jacket, that same uncontrollable smile curling at the sides of his mouth as they both settled into their seats facing the white road ahead of them.

"Fair warning; this drive is gonna suck."

"What?"

* * *

><p>The pain in his lower torso went unnoticed as the teen shook violently, eyes unfocused while he fumbled with his zipper on the cold floor. Serah took one look at the fallen boy before turning her attention out the front door, thoroughly unimpressed.<p>

"Lightning!"

The noises outside were distant and dull, a darkness moving in his peripheral the only thing spooking him back into reality. He dropped his hands to the floor, panting while he leaned against the wall. Snow offered him an empathetic grin.

"You'll be fine, buddy."

_"'Didn't want to be late?'_ With the way you drive sometimes, I'm surprised you're not wrapped around a pole somewhere!"

"I didn't want the food to be out of the fridge for too long."

The shrill yells outside left the hairs on the back of Hope's neck on end, still trying to collect his breath while the tall blonde knelt down to assist him.

"Who _cares_ about the food? We can buy more food! Damnit, Claire! Be more careful; _especially_ when you have more than your own life behind the wheel!"

"Serah-"

"I'm fine, Snow."

Hope pressed himself against the wall as the angry roseate shoved past her fiancé, her anger masking the distraught visage behind it. The two men watched her disappear into the kitchen, ear-splitting clanging following suit as they heard the trunk close from outside. Standing to his full height, Snow blocked the woman's path, enduring the icy scowl the soldier sent him as she kicked off her boots.

"Move it."

"Sis."

Lightning stared the man down, uncharacteristically waiting for him to continue. Hope swallowed, trying to slink away from the conflict and into the den. Snow dropped his voice to a hushed whisper while he took some bags from her, the soldier's stern front slipping when the weight was lessened.

"Lightning.. Please try to be more considerate. You're all she has left."

"She has you-"

She narrowed her eyes when Snow set his hand on her shoulder, a sad smile in place.

"Even I couldn't fill the void she'd suffer if something were to happen to you."

The soldier dropped her gaze, visibly mulling over what her brother-in-law to-be said. Hope stubbed his toe on the edge of the carpet, tripping himself off balance.

"I-! Serah! Do you need help?"

Leaving the scene flushed and flustered, the young teen stumbled into the kitchen, gently tiptoeing over to where the younger Farron was cutting vegetables. He froze when her body shook once, but visibly. Daring, Hope neared her before lightly touching her elbow.

"Serah?"

A loud sigh escaped the woman as she brought her forearm to get face, obviously wiping away tears from red eyes.

"I'm fine, Hope. She's just so.. _Careless_ sometimes."

The boy flinched as Serah chopped with greater intensity accentuating her frustration. Pulling at the hem of his clothes uncertainly, the platinum blonde swayed on his feet.

"Is there anything I can do to help-?"

"Get out, squirt. It's girls' time."

Hope balanced himself against the counter as Lightning pushed him out of her way with her hip, dumping several bags onto the countertop, and some heavier ones on the floor. Serah gave him a small smile, nodding.

"It's fine. You and Snow get cleanup duty!"

A 180 from her previous disposition, the younger of the two sisters comically shooed him from the kitchen, the pair working harmoniously around each other as he left. Scratching at his arm absentmindedly, Hope turned the corner to find Snow lounging on the couch with an open beer, one of his legs propped up on the table. The bearded man looked up at the boy when he neared, holding out another bottle. He grinned.

"It'll be a while. Care to join me?"

* * *

><p>Sipping at the bitter champagne, Hope groped blindly for the bowl being passed around, unable to hide the face he made in distaste. The table laughed at his reaction, the cheery atmosphere more than he could've dreamed of after his mother's death. Smiling despite their amusement at his own expense, the boy took a shot at Snow's earlier blunder with the tablecloth before taking another bite of the delicious home-cooked meal. Lightning was quick to jump on it, delighted in rubbing it in as Serah finally took notice of the necklace glinting in the light, squealing loudly and demanding an explanation. Looking out the window at the steady snowfall, Hope found a warmth he'd long since forgotten brimming within himself. Maybe he could finally let some things go and move on.<p>

Maybe.


	9. Connotations

**AN**: More drama as we get further into the story! Most everyone has made an appearance by now, and I've taken the liberty of considering the reviews towards the story. Hopefully my sentences will bear a little more clarity so that they're understandable.. I'm more of a visual artist, not a writer, so I know I can be pretty vague sometimes. After a few weeks of nothing but school and screaming at the computer when it crashes mid-save, I realized writing is an artistic outlet that lets me recuperate; a sort of harmony between visual and written, so to speak. In that mention, I'll probably be updating more frequently than I'd originally planned in the next two months, else I'll go insane. (But you guys would like that, right?)

On another note, what do you guys think of the chapter lengths? Ever since I hit 10,000 with one I've been trying to keep up that amount per update. Would you prefer the chapters broken up more? Longer? Any other input is greatly welcomed, too; I do read every review and try to consider how to improve the experience based on your feedback. Don't feel shy!

* * *

><p>Hope peered around the halls, the squeaking of wet shoes against the linoleum filling his ears while his eyes darted back and forth. With the start of the new term, the teen was having trouble orienting himself with his new homeroom. Finally able to cross the treacherous hallway, the platinum blonde pulled at his bag, craning his neck to check out his peers as he entered the brightly lit room. Students were chaotically loud as usual, a few introverted individuals keeping to themselves at their preferred seats, and some even reading amidst the awful treble ricocheting back and forth. His heart stopped when he spotted a mop of blonde, feeling his throat tighten as he gripped at his bag, steeling himself before stepping forward. Slipping clumsily into the seat next to his friend, the light haired teenager hardly had a moment to open his mouth before the door slammed shut loudly, heels clicking angrily against the floor as they strode to the front of the room. Hope felt his body stiffen when the ever-looming crop was snapped against an open palm.<p>

"Good morning, class. As I'm sure you know, I won't be tolerating these _ludicrous_ behaviors at all." Nabaat watched as most of the class stopped their rambunctious activities to take their seats, one group in particular still squealing and fueling her displeasure. "You _will_ return to your seats _immediately_." The class watched as the group turned towards the intimidating woman in unison, some frozen in place by shock, others tripping over their own feet. They hurriedly scattered at the raise of a brow. The woman pursed her lips in an uncanny smile that sent shivers down several students' spines, Hope included. "Now, I understand that you're all _thrilled _to have me as your home room teacher for the term," Several students visibly shrank at the idea, their rebellious wills crumpling as that smirk pulled at her lips, "However, it pains me to inform you that I'm merely standing in for a new member of our faculty." Speaking over the hushed whispers, Nabaat snapped her crop again. "Regardless, until her arrival, _I_ will be in charge of educating your flowering young minds about the curriculum of the New Year, and I expect your full attention."

"Hey," Hope cringed at the volume of his whisper, flinching as he risked a glance towards the intimidating woman currently busying herself with the contents of the whiteboard. To his dismay, the blonde did so little as to blink at the gesture, eyes locked on the whiteboard ahead as he ignored his friend. Hope frowned, feeling disheartened. A flash of pink and blue filled his mind, filling the teen with the incentive to pursue his objective. "Maqui. Are you free later?" The blonde's hand curled the corner of his page, fingers holding the pen twitching as he cast the fervent bright-eyed boy a sidelong glance before scribbling on his paper. Hope frowned, determined to get through to his closest friend. His eyes darted to the notebook when the incessant tapping demanded his attention. Looking back up to the blonde, he caught the now familiar nervous twitch of lip pulled between teeth before tilting his head back towards the scrawl on the paper.

_I'm free for lunch._

Hope snapped his head up towards his friend, a bubble of relief sprouting in his chest. The boy turned to face the front of the class, confusion settling in as he noticed the eyes on him. Fear gripped him when realized the eerie silence in the room. Bracing himself, the boy nearly crumpled when his eyes met the cold, piercing blue of Nabaat's. She arched a brow at him.

"Might you want to reiterate the importance of that on your fellow student's desk which has you _oh_ so fascinated to the rest of the class, Mr. Estheim?"

No one dared to breathe as the boy stood, his chair screeching deafeningly as it dragged against the floor. Hands held stiffly to his sides, the first year bowed his head slightly, eyes to the ground and feeling too sick to flush.

"No, ma'am. I apologize for my disturbance. It won't happen again."

After a few uncomfortable moments in silence, the class let out a monotonous breath when the terrifying woman turned back to the board. Shakily, Hope lowered himself back into his seat, resting his head against sweaty fingertips while he flipped to a blank page. He chanced several glances over at his blonde friend, but the older boy seemed content with ignoring him for the time being. The ticking of the clock at the back of the class seemed to rise in a crescendo as the minutes dragged on. Hope was fighting to squash the butterflies in his stomach, realization of their impending confrontation hitting him hard as he swallowed dryly. When the bell finally released them from the death grip of their vice principal, students leapt to their feet, shuffling hurriedly out of the room and past the tall blonde woman. Before he had a chance to turn, Hope found his eyes following Maqui out into the hall. Inwardly sighing, the platinum blonde stuffed his things into his bag, waiting as a few taller students shoved him out of their way. When he finally made it to the door, a flash of pink blinded him, the doorframe connecting with his spine while he attempted to find a grip for balance. Heart racing, Hope calmed himself when the woman came into view.

"Estheim! Walk with your eyes _open_, why don't you!"

Unable to form words, the young teen nodded fervently, turning towards the newcomer with his head down and doing his best to ignore the intensifying throbbing in his back.

"I'm very sorry-"

"That's fine! I know what it can be like, dashing through the halls, scampering from class to class. No need to dwell on it; go on!"

Dumbfounded, Hope stared at the cheery woman a moment longer, an irritable noise escaping from Nabaat as she crossed her arms, a subtle gesture signaling his leave. Nodding once more, Hope joined the current of students in the hall, fighting through the crowd as he pushed towards his connecting corridor and up the stairs. He thumbed at his phone absentmindedly, wanting to ask Maqui about the woman but smothered his urge instead as he arrived at the door. He let out a small sigh as he turned the handle; it was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>"Cafeteria food, huh?"<p>

Hope sat down awkwardly across from his best friend, his limbs imitating the substance of jelly as his stomach endured a barrage of flips and flops, choking back the tightening feeling in his throat. He felt his optimism wilting when the blonde gave him an expressionless shrug in response, poking at the food with a flimsy plastic fork.

"Alyssa didn't have time to cook."

"Oh.. Well, it's not a bad choice."

Hope cringed when Maqui let the unidentifiable substance slip from his utensil, watching it drop to the plate. He forced a smile as he offered half his sandwich.

"Here."

"Hope, I don't-"

The blonde glared at him, his eyes sullen while the younger teen withdrew his arm, a nervous grin dancing on his lips. Maqui mumbled around the bread that had been unceremoniously stuffed between his lips, pulling the food from his mouth before pushing his tray to the side.

".. Thanks."

"Maqui, I-"

"I'm sorry."

".. What?"

Hope sought the eyes cast downwards at the table, brows furrowed. He bit his lip and tilted his head, trying to catch Maqui's line of sight. The older boy took notice, eyes darting over to meet his before he let out a sigh and lowered the sandwich.

"I'm sorry. I.. I shouldn't have.. You know. But I did. And it was stupid! I just wasn't- thinking. I wasn't sure, and I was; I don't know. I just- I'm sorry, Hope."

The platinum blonde purposefully closed his mouth, eyes wide in disbelief. His friend shifted uncomfortably, hesitantly taking a bite of the proffered food all while daring nervous glances. Shaking himself, Hope set his half of the sandwich down, steadying his trembling fingers against the table.

"No, Maqui. I'm sorry." The blonde looked up quizzically. Hope strained to get his mind off of the tumbling nausea swirling around inside of him. "I had a lot on my mind, and when you, uh, advanced, I.. I don't really know what happened." Hope's face burned in embarrassment at the memory. "I don't like you—in that way. I-I mean, yeah; you're my best friend! But I don't feel that way towards you, and I really shouldn't have.." The white blonde gestured small circles in front of himself, bobbing his head in an attempt to address the subject without it passing through his lips. Maqui let out a small nod. "I just.. I was thinking of someone else, and when we—when I—I shouldn't have forced you; I shouldn't have done any of that. And I understand if you're mad, for leading you on, and I—"

"I'm not mad."

Hope paused in his rambling, his body tingling from the exhilaration of finally clearing things up when he met the older teen's eyes. Something bubbled in his chest when the smile reached Maqui's eyes, his lips curled upwards a welcomed sight.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't like you, either."

"Huh?"

Maqui seized this moment to take an untimely bite, chewing unnaturally slow as Hope frowned, waiting for an explanation as his friend left him anticipating.

"Then why did you—"

"It was a test."

Maqui stared Hope down, daring him to further question the subject. The first year wriggled in his seat, brows furrowed as he tried to piece things together in his mind. After several moments, the boy spoke up again.

"Who were you test—"

"Myself, Hope. What? Why do you look so surprised?"

"Oh, well; I don't know. I was under the assumption that you thought maybe I was—" Again with the gestures. Maqui threw him an irritated glance.

"_'Gay?'_ Is that the word you're looking for? Jeeze, Hope. You'd think you're homophobic." Maqui went to take another bite, but paused midway. "You're.. Not homophobic, are you?"

Hope watched his friend, his mind reeling. After three weeks they were finally talking again, sure. But the subject content had him on edge and all he could think about was the sound of her heartbeat when she had held him close against herself, filling his head and muting everything else around him. Kind of like how his own heart was thumping painfully loud now. Coming back to reality, Hope twitched when he realized he hadn't yet answered the blonde's question.

"I-I, uh-! N-no, I don't think so. I mean; I was only avoiding you because I didn't know how to tell you I wasn't interested, and-"

"Gay?"

"What?"

"Are you gay?"

"I- Wha- I-"

Maqui lifted a brow, casually eating the rest of his sandwich and dusting his hands off over his tray while Hope stuttered. The platinum blonde could feel his face flushing and stinging, still looking for the answer. It wasn't Maqui in his thoughts or dreams every night, but he couldn't deny the lack of repulsion during his visit. Wanting to help his friend, and then.. _kissing_ him. Hope shook the memories away, parting his lips once more only to have no sound come out. Maqui snickered. Hope sent him a glare.

"Hey, it's fine. I guess I should feel pretty special if I'm the only guy in your life."

Hope looked offended as his friend waggled his eyebrows at him playfully before taking a sip of water.

"H-hey!"

"Really, don't worry about it Hope. I was just curious. I mean; for the past few weeks I've been really, uh, I'd say confused?" Hope closed his mouth, watching intently before bringing his food back to his lips. The blonde sighed. "Anyways, I was just trying to sort out.. Whatever it is I've been feeling recently." The younger teen made to comment, but Maqui cut him off. "And _no_, for the last time, it's not about _you._ Stop stroking your ego." At this the blonde's cheeks pinkened a little. Hope's eyes widened.

"So who—"

"I don't want to say."

The platinum blonde tilted his head, evaluating the older teen before deciding to let him be on the subject. Finishing his sandwich, Hope cracked open his bottle of water.

"So.. Are we okay then?"

Maqui shot him an incredulous look, leaving the boy stunned. The blonde was about to speak when he snapped his mouth shut, jerkily turning his attention back to the table. Before Hope could turn, a hand on his shoulder and a flash of blue filled his peripheral.

"Hey guys! How's second term treating you? Heard you got stuck with Nabaat for homeroom; rough."

The senior lowered himself next to Hope, flashing a blindingly white set of teeth at the teens as he made himself comfortable. Taking note of the abandoned food, the bluenette made a face.

"Oh, gross. Who had the misfortune of slop today?"

Hope pointed to his companion without hesitation, the senior's presence relaxing their earlier tension as a grin broke out on his face. Maqui met his eyes with a disapproving grimace, side eyeing the mysterious replacement the cafeteria passed off as food while Yuj poked at it.

"No need to make fun of me."

The bite in the blonde's voice made Hope's ears tingle, sensing the hostility rising between the two. The senior remained oblivious as he chuckled, further irritating Maqui.

"No way, man. If you ate this you'd probably have to get your stomach pumped. Did you at least get something else?"

The freshman felt his input was needed when Maqui fumbled for words.

"Yeah, he's good. I gave him some of my sandwich."

The senior smirked at the platinum blonde, Maqui's shoulders dropping once the attention had been lifted off of him. Watching his friend with careful eyes, Hope turned to meet Yuj's.

"You've gotta be careful there, Hope. There're a lot of people out there who'd take advantage of your generosity without qualms." The boy nodded as his senior lectured him, glancing to his friend at certain intervals. Instead of making eye contact, however, the blonde's eyes were glued to Yuj. "I hope your winter break went well? I know mine did." Maqui visibly stiffened when the coy grin spread over the bluenette's face. Hope shifted uncomfortably as an arm was slung over his shoulder. "Well, I mean. After that party, me and Lebreau.." The senior trailed off, his smirk that of a predator as his eyes lidded slightly. Hope's eyes went wide. Maqui's went dark.

"Really? Wow. Hey, congrats! And the guys were cool with it? I mean; you were worried, right?"

The hearty chuckle that came from the senior left Hope torn when he saw Maqui's reaction. The platinum blonde forced a smile as Yuj continued.

"Yeah! Apparently, they saw it coming. Not sure if that's supposed to be a good thing or not, though.."

Maqui was playing with the edge of his tray when Serah dropped in, smiles abound and cheery as usual. She managed to at least get the blonde to perk up a little before shooting her classmate a suspicious look.

"Yuj, you're not pestering them with _inappropriate_ stories, are you?"

"No! Serah! Do you really think I'm that kind of guy?"

The bluenette feigned injury, holding a hand to his chest as he gave her his best puppy face. Serah set her hands on her hips, a disbelieving look passing across her face before she turned to Hope.

"I have some things to clear up with Rosch after class today, but my sister will be home to let you in. The door should be unlocked, anyways, but you know where the spare key is?" The first year nodded while she turned and pointed a discerning finger towards the smirking bluenette. "And don't let me catch you being a bad influence on these two!"

"Right! Right. It's cool! I'll be good."

Yuj laughed off her warning, turning back to the first years after Serah had left. Hope watched with distant eyes as the bluenette chatted amiably with Maqui. Just when things seemed to be clearing up, the teen couldn't help but feel a storm brewing.

* * *

><p>The ice still hadn't melted away in the throes of the new year, which Hope found out when he nearly bit the pavement while climbing up the driveway to his tutor's door. Pausing momentarily to catch his breath, the freshman cleared his mind before walking the last few feet. He frowned when the handle refused to budge for him. It was only when he paused to look around for any witnesses that he noticed a car out of place. Narrowing his brows, he made his way back down the steps and reached behind them to upturn a rock with numb fingers. He made a note to dig out his gloves again as the icy metal stung his skin. Leaping to his feet, the boy hoisted himself back up the steps with the help of the handrail, spare key in his other hand. His hand hovered in front of the lock when a loud noise from within the house managed its way outside. Becoming suspicious, Hope turned his attention to the lock, fumbling but getting the key in after a few tries. He made sure to enter quietly, slipping in through the narrow opening and gently pressing the door shut behind him. He could hear voices from further within the house. Toeing off his shoes and abandoning his noisy jacket, Hope tiptoed closer, angling his head and following his ear as it tingled with the strain. The words were still unclear as he made his way past the kitchen and up the partition to the dining room. Carefully inching along the wall, the teen craned his head down the hall, squinting in the darkness. He let out a gasp when a loud thump echoed down the blank walls, the sound of something shattering multiplied ten-fold as he flinched.<p>

"Get out."

The voice was low and dangerous, but Hope could make it out as belonging to the older Farron. A deep rumble sounded in turn before another loud crash and a grunt echoed once more. Feeling himself cast aside any concerns of repercussions or danger, Hope dropped the cautious act and strode the rest of the length of the hallway, gripping the handle and throwing open the door with no qualms of it being his crush's bedroom.

"What's going on—"

He was glad he'd spoken before the sight came into view. His eyes widened in disbelief when they met Lightning's, looking past the smear of blood on her lips, the dark circle under her eye. _The hand around her throat._ The steel grey of the perpetrator's eyes triggered defiance in Hope that he didn't know he had. Moving towards the taller man, the teen quickly realized he had no plan. His stature was dwarfed in comparison to the tower of dangerous muscle before him. Hope held his ground regardless, ready to grab at the scoundrel when he bore his teeth in a startling snarl, the woman in his grip having thrown a sharp right hook and subsequently freeing herself. Strong arms took hold of Hope, his heart racing as everything seemed to speed by in fast forward. The next thing he recalled was the man on the ground and Lightning's back to him, her body blocking him from the intruder. His body tingled with fire as the man lifted himself from his less than graceful pose, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. As Lightning stood taller, Hope's eyes darted to the bruises on her arms, the disheveled clothes, and the broken glass across the room.

"_Leave_."

Her tone was icy, final. The teenager lowered his head as the dark haired adult rose to his full height, chin pointedly facing the ceiling as he regarded the two with resenting eyes. An unsettling shiver wracked his body, urging him to find cover and hide. His previous adrenaline rush dropped to his feet when a devilish smirk crossed over his lips, head tilted as he stepped towards the pair once more. Lightning's muscles tensed as she further outstretched herself over Hope.

"Sis?"

Cold eyes widened, the man regarding the voice from the hall before straightening himself, fixing his collar and tie before striding out the door, but not before casting the woman one last threatening glance. Once the man had disappeared from the room, the platinum blonde realized the uncontrollable shaking that had overtaken his body. Incapable of holding himself up any longer and feeling sick to his stomach, Hope fell to the ground, heaving slightly as he steadied himself on his hands. Lightning was at his side in a moment, hand resting on his back protectively while he gathered himself. A gentle rumble made its way to the hall, the tonal shifts making it obvious that it was Lightning's self-titled brother. The response couldn't be heard, but the front door slamming shut could. Looking up at the woman before him, Hope pushed aside his feelings of anxiety. His eyes flashed with anger and guilt, startling the woman as she evaluated his status.

"Are you okay?"

"Light.."

He scared them both when he reached for her face, thumbing away the blood from her chin. Worry flooded his face as his fingers hovered near her eye, the skin darkening quickly. Her eyes watched his carefully, her brows turned downward when heavy footsteps could be heard outside. She turned to the door in anticipation.

"Lightning? Why was Cid—What the hell happened here?"

Hope noted the anger rising in the brute's voice as he thumped noisily around the room, glass crunching under his boots before he made his way over to the roseate. He took one look at the two of them before setting his mouth into a straight line, turning towards the door and hurrying to the front. His heavy steps could be heard through the walls as Hope fell back onto his rear, still trying to shake the fear off of himself while Lightning stood, making her way to the bathroom. His ears tingled when he heard a curse slip past her battered lips, cabinets being opened and closed as he presumed she searched for medical supplies. The boy tried not to flinch when Serah entered, a sharp gasp pealing from her covered mouth.

"Hope! What's going on; where's my sister? Lightning?"

Her eyes did the work before her sister could respond, the teen running across the room to the ensuite washroom, another high pitched gasp piercing the eerily silent air when she surveyed the damage. A drawn out grunt sounded as Lightning tried to push past her younger sister, moving across the room to sit on the bed near Hope. She motioned with her head for the boy to get up. With shaky hands, the boy reached for the top of the bed, struggling to raise himself. The soldier hooked an arm under his and pulled him the rest of the way with seemingly little effort despite her previous encounter.

"You're alright?"

Serah followed her sister's gaze to Hope, eyes dragging over him too quickly to follow as she evaluated the lack of damage done to the young boy. Finding his tongue less than compliant, the teen settled for a curt nod, the younger Farron turning back to her sister before wrestling the supplies from the soldier. Lightning let out a defeated huff as she sat still and let the younger girl clean her up. Watching Serah, Hope felt slightly frightened. The girl was usually cheery and easy going, doing what she could to avoid conflicts or confrontations. Even now she was caring for her sister, but the look on her face, the glint of her eyes; she wanted to _hurt_ somebody. The teen shivered slightly at the memory of the cafeteria, when she had singlehandedly overturned the bully onto his face. The Farrons weren't a force to be messed with. Snow returned then, sounding breathless.

"Bastard disappeared. Want me to call the cops?"

"No."

"Lightning!"

"Light.."

The woman gently pushed her sister away as she stood, gathering the bits of broken glass and dumping them into the trash as Snow stood in the doorway, watching her with a disapproving gaze but not making to move towards the phone. Hope looked to Serah as the woman tried to pull her sister from the ground, determination scrawled on her face.

"Lightning, you can't just let him get away with that! It was one thing before when he wouldn't lay off with throwing his money around, but now he's _assaulting you?_" The teen let out a frustrated snarl before striding towards the phone next to the bed. Lightning leapt to her feet, catching her sister's arm before she could reach the nightstand. "If you're not going to call and report this, _I _will."

"No, you're not, Serah."

Hope turned to Snow, utterly lost with what to do in this sort of situation. The man had crossed his arms, leaning passively against the doorframe as he watched the sisters bicker. He clearly didn't approve of how Lightning was writing off the event, but he wouldn't dare intervene against her will. Frustrated, Hope turned back towards his guardian and tutor, realization dawning on him; he was the only one able to speak freely.

"You should call them, Light. The cops, I mean."

The two rosettes turned to the boy, ignoring the unsteady waver in his voice, instead focusing on his determined expression. Serah wrestled her arm free from her sister while Lightning's eyes lost their spark, punching the numbers into the phone angrily and waiting for an answer as her older sister returned to the mess on the floor, eyes downcast and unreadable. Gathering himself, Hope joined her on the floor, choosing to pick up the larger pieces given the difficulty it was to pinch the smaller shards with such shaky hands. Without looking at him, Lightning spoke softly.

"I won't testify."

The platinum blonde sat back on his heels, frowning disapprovingly at the woman for her words. Why was she being so stubborn about this?

"I'm not being stubborn."

Hope was taken aback; had he said that out loud?

"If I say anything, I could lose my job. I don't work under Cid directly, but he is in charge of my commanding officers. One word from him and they'll cut me loose without right or reason."

The two were alone on their side of the room, Snow having neared his fiancé as she retold the previous accounts to the respondent. Hope took a moment to reevaluate the situation. Lightning was being forced to play nice so that she didn't lose her job, which she couldn't afford to do since she was the sole provider for both herself and her sister. Without realizing it, the boy let out a snarl, startling Lightning. After a moment, the woman turned back to the floor, running her hand against the carpet in a final sweep before dusting the contents into the trash. Standing, she looked back to Serah as she set the phone back in its stand.

"They'll be over soon to collect a report."

"I'm not testifying to your call, Serah."

"Sis—"

"And I don't want to hear anything from _you._"

"Lightning—"

"That's final."

Hope watched disdainfully as the woman left her room, the three of them unsure of how to change her mind.

"This isn't fair." The engaged turned to the teen as he stood from his spot on the floor, fists balled and clenched. "She shouldn't have to put up with this sort of treatment just for the sake of her job. It's not right!" Angrily, and without waiting for a response, he stormed out of the room after Lightning. After several moments of disorientation, the teen turned down the hall and through the dining room. He found Lightning sitting on the couch hunched over some papers, pen in hand and acting as if nothing had happened, despite the frequent licking of her bottom lip and slowly swelling eye. Pushing the footsteps behind him to the back of his mind, Hope walked heavily down the steps and towards the woman, standing across from her, shaking with disbelief and anger. The scritch-scratching of the pen on paper were the only noises in the room asides from the ticking of the clock as she continued to pay the boy no mind. Hope growled in frustration. "Lightning!"

"We're done here, Hope. Go study."

Refusing to lend him anything but a deaf ear, Lightning's expression remained shockingly passive, not even flinching when her sister tutted and strode into the kitchen, her fiancé trailing slowly behind. Soft whispers could be heard from the other room, only fueling Hope's rage as the woman turned the paper over. Stubbornly, he threw himself onto the couch next to her, glaring straight ahead with his arms crossed while he waited. In the silent house of hushed whispers, the ringing shattered any sense of stability as Serah exited the kitchen to answer the call. Lightning's eyes darkened at the conversation, remaining ever vigilant with her paper work. Hope watched her with disapproving eyes, his ears burning with the whispers the couple were sharing.

"They just called to let us know they're almost here."

"But what do we do? If Lightning doesn't speak up, they can't file the report. Neither of us were here to see what happened."

"I know, but.. Snow, I'm worried. He's getting aggressive."

"Yeah, and if I'd known what he'd done I wouldn't have let him get away so easily."

"It's not your fault."

"I know that, but if I'd—"

A loud rapping at the door interrupted the couple's hushed conversation, leaving Lightning on edge and Hope's heart thundering in his chest. The young teen threw his head to the side, watching as Serah shared a nod with her fiancé before making her way to the front door and rubbing her arms. Without hesitation, she unbolted the barrier and threw it open, welcoming the cop inside. The officer was dressed down, unruly hair blowing every which way in the cold winds. Upon peering outside, Hope spotted an unmarked car on the road in front of the house. Nodding to Serah, the woman's eyes made a quick sweep across the room, having already weighed the look on the student's face. Her eyes lingered on Snow for a moment, before grazing over Hope and settling on Lightning, who was still intent on finishing her paperwork and refusing to acknowledge that any of this was happening. The officer raised a curious brow at the light-haired teen, causing his throat to tighten as he unconsciously straightened next to the roseate while she strutted over to the armchair. Instead of sitting, the tanned woman leaned against it, folding her arms and crossing her legs.

"And what might have happened to this pretty lady right here?" When Lightning didn't look up, the officer turned around to the other occupants in the room, waiting for an explanation. When no one spoke up, she scoffed, pushing up from the chair and pacing. "I'm going to assume none of you here were responsible, but if no one says anything, there's nothing I can do."

Lightning let out a sigh, finally turning an icy glare onto the strange woman wandering about her living room.

"Nothing happened. My sister overreacted when she called—"

"She was attacked."

Lightning clenched her teeth, tilting her head in distaste when Hope cut her off. Not wanting to elaborate, she began to shuffle the papers. The officer halted her footsteps, swaying on the spot and focusing on the young boy rather than the apparent victim. Jerking her head towards the roseate, she continued her questioning.

"And who might you be, short stuff? You certainly don't look related to this dear, here." Hope frowned at the name-calling paired with the strange accent, trying to calm his racing heart while the officer pulled out a notepad before starting to scribble down what he could only assume would become case notes. "Were you here when it happened?" Lightning stood up abruptly, excusing herself without a word as she disappeared into the kitchen. Snow ushered Serah to follow her as he crossed his arms, supervising the details of the situation. Hope swallowed.

"Well, no.. Not entirely, anyways." The officer raised her brow again, her hand hovering above the page. Hope took a deep breath. "I was supposed to come over to meet with Serah—her sister—for some tutoring. She said she was going to be a bit late, but that Lightning," He gestured to the kitchen, and the woman nodded for him to continue. "That her sister would be home to let me in."

"So, was the culprit already here? Did you get a look at him?"

Before Hope could speak, Snow butted in.

"Cid Raines."

The cop's brows raised up beneath her bangs, her expression incredulous. Snow held her gaze as she wrote down the name, looming above her as he neared.

"And for the record, who might _you_ be? It's not everyday an officer shows up out of uniform and hammers residents with questions."

"I could ask you the same thing, now, couldn't I?"

"Snow Villiers. I'm engaged to Serah Farron, Lightning's younger sister."

The officer smirked as she flipped the page of her notebook, scribbling down the information before her deep green eyes sparkled.

"Yun Fang. Now, getting back to business," She turned her attention back to Hope, the poor boy stiff as a board as he did his best to not let the fear overwhelm him. Was Lightning really okay? Was she going to lose her job? What would happen to the sisters? "You say you weren't here for the entire thing. Was the front door unlocked when you arrived?"

"N-No. I thought it was going to be, but it was locked when I got here. They keep a spare key hidden outside, so I used that. But," He paused, swallowing hard as the vertigo of recalling events that happened no less than an hour ago started hitting him like a punch to the gut. He tried to clear his head as he continued. "But before I got inside I could hear yelling, like someone was fighting. I tried to be quiet; Serah said only Lightning was going to be home, and I wasn't sure if I was intruding or something." Fang nodded, writing furiously as she flipped the page again, Snow leaning over her shoulder to read, his face solemn. Hope let out a sigh as he tried to still his jittering leg. "I-I made my way down the hall there, towards her room; that's where the voices were coming from." Fang was watching him intently now, Hope's eyes darting to the paper she was no longer writing on. The intensity of her eyes was startling. The teen cringed when his voice cracked, clearing his throat and trying again. "When I got to the bedroom, I heard shattering, like someone was breaking glass. Lightning was telling him to, 'Get out,' but then there were more noises and she sounded like she was in pain. So I, I don't know why but, I threw open the door yelling, 'What's going on?' and that's when I saw him; he was," The green-eyed boy swallowed dryly, unable to spill the words from his lips, instead bringing a hand to his own neck in a gruesome gesture. Snow growled, turning away angrily as he put his hands on his hips and started to pace. Fang took note of this reaction, returning to her notebook as she nodded.

"So he had his hand around her throat."

"Yes. And she was bleeding; her lip was. And her eye; it looked like she'd been punched in the face. There's bruises on her arms, too."

He paused, trying to recollect himself as Fang jotted down the important parts, the memories far too vivid for him. Those steel grey eyes, the way they pierced into him, and how tall he'd stood over them. If Snow hadn't shown up when he did.. Hope felt nauseous.

"You okay? Did you need a break?"

He shook his head, grateful for the cop's kindness. She gave him a worried look, but sat back in her chair all the same.

"No, I'm okay. I guess I scared him when I opened the door; I was running at him, but she punched him in the face before I could get close enough." He surprised himself with the grim chuckle that escaped his throat. Snow was grinning at the tale, and even Fang had a smirk tugging at her lips.

"Good on her."

"Everything after that happened kind of fast; Snow came, and the guy got cold feet I guess."

"Well, yeah. I mean; did you see me? That guy wouldn't stand a chance taking me on."

Snow playfully batted his fists together, earning a sidelong glance from Fang who chuckled nonetheless. Turning back to Hope, she tried to piece everything together.

"So you're saying after Snow here arrived, the guy took off."

"Yeah, I didn't think much of it in the moment. I mean, it's not the first time he's visited Light. They sort of work together, after all."

"Oh?"

Hope's mind went distant as the two went on about the past relationship between the two militia personnel, and the frequent drop bys the man would make in order to give the soldier yet another unwanted gift. He was having trouble keeping up with everything that had just happened. Eyes wandering towards the kitchen, all he could think about was _her._ Wasn't she supposed to be strong? Unbreakable? Why was it that one man could wield so much control over her? Suddenly feeling overwhelmed with curiosity and restlessness, the young boy stood from the couch and headed to the kitchen. Snow held Fang's ear as he ventured carefully across the threshold and into the other room. The two sisters were sitting at the table by the window, a cup of tea in front of Lightning while Serah looked onwards worriedly. She perked up when Hope came in, standing and persistently offering him her seat. Before he could say no, she'd already left to join the discussion in the living room. Rubbing his arm awkwardly, the first year slowly made his way over to the chair, his feet pattering deafeningly against the hardwood. Dropping into the chair, he managed the courage to look up at Lightning. Her eyes were dark, almost glazed over as she cupped the steaming mug between her hands, shoulders hunched as she leaned against the table. Without warning, she let out a deep sigh, bringing a hand to her forehead. Hope felt wracked with guilt.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spoken up—"

"Don't."

Hope snapped his mouth shut. She lowered her hand.

"Don't be sorry, Hope." Her voice was nearly a whisper, and the teen had to strain his ears to catch her words. "You did the right thing. I.. I have a lot at risk over this. It's not in my best interest to be making enemies."

"He _hit_ you!" Hope hissed at her through clenched teeth, almost regretting it when she flinched, her strong visage cracking under the scrutiny and eyes darting to the side. "He had his hand around your throat, Lightning. What would've happened if I didn't show up? If Snow hadn't scared him off?" She had her attention out the window now, apparently choosing to deal with the situation by not acknowledging it. Daringly, he reached out and gripped her wrist. Hard. "Listen to me. You can't let yourself get bullied by this guy."

"Hope—"

"I'm serious! If you let him walk on you now, how do you think it's ever going to get better? Because it won't!" He was seething now, keeping his voice low becoming an increasingly difficult task. It pained him to see her expression; she knew he was right. She knew. But she couldn't live up to it.

"I can't, Hope. I'll be fine."

He growled, letting go of her wrist and trudging back through the kitchen.

"Fine. Then I will."

She stood as well, reaching for his arm. Hope snarled, ripping it from her grasp as he headed for Fang. Serah and Snow were still talking to her, with Lightning finally making an appearance behind the young teen from the kitchen. They trio looked up as Hope neared, his expression dark, and apparently worrisome.

"Hope?"

"Hey pretty lady. I'll be needing you to come with me for a medical examination."

"No thanks, I'm good."

"Hey, sis; just go with her."

"It won't take long, sweetie. Just need to take some photos for the records before we can go ahead and file the restraining order."

"I said I'm fine."

"Damn it, Lightning, just go! Let someone help you for once!"

The room fell silent at Hope's outburst. Lightning challenged his glare, biting the inside of her cheek in consideration before rolling her eyes and pushing past her future brother-in-law to get to the closet. Hope felt the adrenaline in him falling back once more, his body trembling from the exertion, yet feeling light and airy that he'd convinced her. Serah was not far behind her, helping her sister tug the jacket over top of her bruised limbs and ignoring the complaints from the soldier claiming she didn't need any aid. A strong hand landed on his shoulder, jerking him from the reverie.

"You wanna head home, kid?" Snow's face was unreadable, but he realized he needed to make a decision quickly as the three women exited the house and headed for the unmarked car. The taller man seemed to be plotting something else on his own anyhow. "Or did you wanna follow?" All it took was a determined nod from the first year for the older blonde to lead the way to his bike. He had to make sure she was all right. She'd looked after him; it was his turn to return the favor.

* * *

><p>The flickering lights overhead had him in a distant stupor, incapable of focusing on just one thought. His mind was reeling. Everything had happened so fast. Snow nudged him, tossing the magazine aside as he rose from the seat. Serah was hanging onto her sister's arm while Fang led the two out, file folder in hand.<p>

"We've got all the evidence we need to go through with the restraining order." Hope felt his heart flutter at the mention. To think that if he hadn't spoken up, Lightning could still be in danger. Fang gave him a jerk of her head, gaining his attention. "You, squirt; depending on how he takes the news, you might need to testify in court. You okay with that? They can try and fight it with the photos, but having an eyewitness backing it would be the icing on the cake." Lightning didn't so much as look at him as her sister led them outside. Hope got caught up in the group's movements and found himself led out after them. Taking a moment to compose himself, the teen shook his head.

"No, I'll be fine. I'm not letting that guy get away with it, even if he is Brigadier General in the army."

He felt his confidence dripping away as the title left his mouth, leaving him feeling light headed.

'_Oh god, what am I doing? Way to make enemies, hot shot.'_

"Great! I'll just drop these two ladies off at home and we'll get that paperwork underway." Hope nodded, making to follow Snow to the bike when the officer stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, kid. You should feel very proud of yourself. Speaking up against domestic violence isn't an easy thing to do. You went and told me even though Ms. Farron here didn't want you to." Hope looked to the ground, worried about the repercussions as Fang brought them to light. She knelt lower to meet his eyes. "But don't worry. This Cid fellow; he's not gonna be able to do anything once we get that order filed. She might be in a bit of a tizzy now, but that girl; she'll forgive you. If you're lucky, she'll even thank you. But in the meantime, you should be glad to know you're the reason she won't have to bear the burden of a cocky boss." She stood to her full height again, sending him a wink. "Well, go on then! And try to stay out of trouble!"

The rumble of Snow's bike being kicked into gear caught Hope's attention, turning away from Fang as she waved. Sending her a smile, the teen waved back before rushing over to his ride.

"Everything good?"

The man's voice was muffled behind the helmet as he handed the teen the spare.

"Yeah, I think so."

* * *

><p>He shut the door quietly behind him, slipping off his jacket and hanging it inside the closet before doing the same with his boots. His clothes were a little wet, but Hope hardly noticed it amidst the chaos of the day's events. He shuffled his way with numb limbs to the living room, falling into Bartholomew's line of sight from the kitchen.<p>

"Hope! Where have you been; are you alright?"

The older man set down the ladle and covered the pot before wiping his hands on a towel, concern and worry etched on his face as he walked over to the shell of his son. Setting his hands on the boy's shoulders, he lowered himself to Hope's level. The jarred state worried the man.

"I'm okay dad. I just.. Had a long day. Can I sit down?"

Relinquishing his grasp, the elder Estheim complied, pulling out a seat at the dining table next to his weary son.

"Of course! Did you want to talk about it? Did something happen?"

Hope offered his father a pained smile. He really was grateful; the man had worked so much harder to play a part in his son's life since the untimely passing of his wife. The memories still haunted them both, but they were trying to move past that, to remember the happier times instead and make new ones with her in their hearts. Letting out a weary sigh, Hope rubbed his head.

"Are you sure now is a good time? What about dinner?"

Hope gestured to the pot on the stove, the lid bouncing noisily as the contents boiled. Bartholomew followed his outstretched hand to the kitchen, quickly turning back with concern.

"It's stew, it's not going to run away. Did I need to call the school or something? Are you getting bullied again?"

"No, Dad. No; everything at school is fine. Better, even."

"So you and Maqui made up?"

"You knew about that?"

"Hope. The two of you have been inseparable since you started school here. Did you really think I wouldn't notice if you stopped seeing each other?"

Hope lowered his eyes to the tabletop when his father stood to stir the pot, checking the contents briefly before returning. Bartholomew smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you two made up, but I'm somehow doubting that's what's got you all wound up."

"Yeah.. It was pretty unexpected."

"Did you get into a fight?"

"No. Dad! Do you really think I'd do that?"

"I don't know! When I was your age, I did my fair share of outlandish things. Who am I to assume you won't follow in my footsteps?"

Hope gave his father a look of disbelief, struggling with the notion that the businessman before him was capable of ever being a delinquent. Despite himself, the young teen felt a smile creeping onto his face before covering his eyes while he chuckled. His father looked lost.

"What? Is that so hard to believe?"

"Kind of, yeah."

His father gave him a playful look as he laughed off the image, patiently waiting for his son to continue his story. He took note of the way his shoulders sagged, eyes becoming distant as he recalled the events once more that day.

"So, Lightning has been having trouble with one of her higher ups?"

"Not just any _'higher up,'_ Dad. Cid Raines."

"The Brigadier General of the Cavalry?"

Bartholomew stared in disbelief as his son nodded, stretching his aching back as he shifted in his seat.

"Then how—Are you telling me you _saved her_ from _Cid Raines?_"

"N-No. I—I mean, I didn't really do anything, I just showed up, and—"

"Hope! You're a hero!"

The platinum haired boy was taken aback at his father's reaction. He had been expecting some sort of reprimand for his careless behavior, for putting himself in harm's way. Yet here his father was, beaming at him and congratulating him.

"What? I don't think—"

"Hope, what you did today; don't you ever go thinking that was wrong, no matter what anyone else tells you. There are so few people left in this world with a conscious and morals like you've exercised. Your mother; Nora would be so proud. Never forget that."

The stew had begun to boil over at that point, the two men leaping to their feet with oven mitts and paper towels to contain the spillage. Laughing, and tidied up for the most part, they sat at the table to enjoy their meal and discuss trivial matters. Whether or not this had been the storm Hope had been anticipating, he felt he at least deserved a little time to himself to enjoy the good fortunes bestowed upon him.

At least for a little while.

* * *

><p>".. Hello?"<p>

Hope rolled over, fumbling for his clock in the dark. His mind was groggy and his voice strained as he squinted through sleepy eyes at the vibrant red. A short string of three numbers glared back at him, and he tried not to groan as he dropped himself back into his blankets.

"Hope? Did I wake you?"

"No, not at all. I was up and about racing chocobos at this hour."

He couldn't help the sarcasm dripping in his voice; the man called him at three in the morning. Was he supposed to be chipper?

"Sorry. Hey, I—I messed up. I don't know what to do. Gadot—he's pissed. And—shit, I have to go. Sorry for waking you. I'll—"

The line disconnected before he could finish his sentence.

"Yuj?"

Silence. Hope tried calling back, but was only greeted by the automated _'out-of-service'_ recording before hanging up. Sitting up a little straighter in bed with most of his weight supported on his forearm, the teen rubbed his eyes with the other.

"What just.. Happened?"

Shaking the bleariness from his eyes, Hope opted to text the senior. What could have possibly happened that constituted calling him at three am? And what happened with Gadot?

_Hey Yuj. You just called me, but I was still half asleep and then your call got dropped. Are you okay? What's going on? Let me know._

He watched the bar fill slowly as it sent. Frowning, he threw back the covers of his bad and clambered into the hall. Steadying himself, Hope followed his senses to the kitchen where he grabbed an empty mug and filled it with water. Sitting down at the table, he nearly spat out the contents when a knock came at the door, a stiffening in his muscles suddenly present. For the umpteenth time that day, he took a deep breath, steadying himself in his seat before standing as he tried to ignore the violent thumping in his chest. Peering out the window proved fruitless, as the cloudy skies blocked most of the moon. Despite his gut instincts screaming at him not to, Hope flipped the switch for the porch light, ever curious as to who could possibly be visiting them at this hour. His heart plummeted to his gut as his entire body flooded with an icy sensation, regret and feeling swelling like the tide. Jerking away from the window, the teen threw himself in front of the door, chest tightening and making breathing normally difficult.

"Stay out of the way, Estheim."

Eyes wide, Hope choked on his own breath as the man spoke to him through the door.

"You know, there's a difference between you and I; I'm a powerful figure head who has an endless supply of tactics, and you're but a businessman's _child_." Hope pressed his back to the door, the deep voice only partially muffled by the barrier keeping him out of harm's way. "If you stick your neck out too far, someone might use the opportunity to _end_ you. I will have her, regardless of what you do. Although, for your own wellbeing and that of your father's, I suggest you keep your nose out of others' affairs. Imagine if something were to _happen_."

Hope shook uncontrollably much like several hours earlier, the sound of heavy footsteps fading away, the rise and fall of a car engine disappearing into the night. It took the boy a few moments to realize he'd slumped to the floor. After several minutes had passed, he pulled himself together, staggering forward to dump the rest of the water and return to his room. Once in bed, he pulled the comforter tightly around him. He wanted nothing more than to hide from the world and stay safe. He knew it was childish, but pulling the duvet over and around his head helped him calm down, though his nightmares that night were anything but.


	10. Desperations

**AN:**Sorry for the delay; I managed to stump myself with the time skip in this chapter, but I feel an adequate amount of time has passed for all the crossed wires to start clashing with one another. Thank you to everyone who's been reviewing! I'd just like to request you let me know when and where the typos are.. The story keeps getting longer and it's hard to check it all thoroughly on top of struggling with my phone's autocorrect (even things like 'so' and 'if' get changed to 'do' and 'of' without me looking.)

A huge apology for the wait. Things got crazy topside and life took over for the past few months, and I felt my inspiration for this story slipping away.. But then I went back, read through the reviews, and took a moment. I'm trying to incorporate a lot of your feedback, and I think it's helping to flesh out the development over all. This sat on my phone half finished for about 2-3 months so hopefully everything still flows smoothly.

There will be a significant shift in the following chapter, so just a heads-up for when that update comes. On to the story!

* * *

><p>It had been several weeks since their last study session, and Hope was beginning to wonder how he'd ever survived school before. His grades were slipping, he was constantly dozing off in class, if not oversleeping entirely; his father was worried, but wouldn't press the matter. Rumors had been spreading, and eventually Serah stopped coming to school altogether, instead opting for correspondence courses from home; or so was word of mouth. Yuj was still missing, and the teen hadn't heard a word from Snow or anyone else about Lightning. The only one seemingly unaffected by everything had been Maqui.<p>

The blonde sidled up next to his friend in home room, nudging the pale boy with his shoulder in hopes of clearing his unfocused gaze. His face relaxed into that of worry when Hope gave a jerky nod in response.

"Hey.. Are you okay? You've been pretty off lately; and not to scare you or anything, but your grades are worse than _mine._"

"Serah stopped tutoring me.. A while back."

His eyes never left the paper, pen hovering above the blank white. Maqui surveyed his friend.

"Did you wanna talk about it..? You're sort of scaring me. People don't go from the top of the class to the bottom without reason. Serah and Yuj; they both stopped coming to school around the same time you started flunking." The class jittered with chatter as the teacher entered, letting the door fall shut behind her before dropping her things at her desk and wandering around the classroom, greeting each student with a cheerful good morning. Hope's eyes darted from student to student, the bags under his eyes more prominent than usual as his leg bounced habitually under the table. Maqui leaned in closer. "Hope.. I'm gonna help you as best as I can, but you need to talk to me. I can't—"

"Good morning, boys! How's this spring day been treating you so far?"

Hope breathed a little easier when Maqui backed off to entertain their teacher with mundane responses. He had nothing against the woman; she just didn't seem to be very down to earth. Especially not in comparison to Nabaat. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt hair against his arm, his reflex halted by the hand on his shoulder. He turned to face similar chartreuse eyes, a surprisingly stern expression on her face as she spoke.

"I'd like to see you after class, Hope. There are some things I'd like to go over with you."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, the ashen haired boy gave her a stiff nod, watching with a wave of despair washing over him as she moved on to another group of sleepy students. Slumping in his chair, the freshman tossed his head back, arms dangling at his sides while he let out a groan. Maqui refrained from commenting, closing his mouth and turning back to his books. Hope tilted his head, watching as his friend ardently scribbled intricate designs onto his page, filling the spaces around his notes. The blonde had really taken an interest in the workshop elective they'd started that term. Hope had opted for mythology, but was happy for his friend regardless of their separation. Lazily pulling himself back towards his paper, the teen fought exhaustion as students fervently jotted notes into their books. All Hope could hear was the scratching of pens on paper, the scraping of chairs as restless students wriggled in their seats, the _tick-tick-ticking_of the clock counting down to—

"—Ahh!"

His heart hammered in his chest, his palms sweaty as the bell sounded. Dropping his head into his hands, Hope tried to catch his breath, drying his hands in his hair before shakily gathering his things. Maqui nodded to him, watching with cautious eyes before the duo were interrupted.

"Hope."

The voice was warm and soothing; it kind of reminded Hope of honey. Shaking the bleariness from his eyes, the teen nodded towards the blonde who frowned, but waved nonetheless before joining the hustle and bustle streaming beyond the threshold. Hope's teacher strode to the door, her skirt billowing behind her as she closed it. Sliding the rest of his things into his sling, the platinum blonde made his way through the labyrinth of desks to the front where she waited. A moment passed before she spoke.

"Would you like to sit?"

She gestured to the chair near her desk. Hope eyed it once before looking back at her. Biting the inside of his cheek, he let his heavy lids droop once more before unsteadily dropping his bag to his side, lowering himself into the proffered chair carefully. It was going to take all of his will power to stay awake.

"Thanks."

She smiled, but her eyes quickly saddened as she clasped her hands together on the desk.

"Hope.. I'm very worried about you."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Dia. I've just; there's been a lot of things going on. I'll study harder, I swear, and—"

"Hope," The teen paused, his eyes already weary as the second bell rang. Dia caught his concern and smiled softly. "Don't you worry; I've spoken with your other teachers. You've been excused for the rest of the day." Hope threw her a confused stare.

"What? No, I'm fine—"

"No, Hope. I don't think you are." The cheery woman stood from her desk, wandering past her student and towards the window. The freshman felt a strain in his neck as he twisted in his chair to follow her with his eyes. "You've been projecting an alarming display of fatigue recently, and not only in my classes. I've looked at your records; a few week ago you had perfect scores, but now you're struggling just to pass." She turned back towards him, her bright eyes wracking him with guilt. He looked to his lap, pulling at his clothes. He heard her step closer. "If something happened, Hope, you need to tell me. It's my job to take care of my students." The white blonde was taken aback when Dia dropped to a crouch in front of him, looking up at the teen with a face full of worry and distress. Hope felt his chest tighten, feeling torn apart for stressing his heartfelt instructor.

"You don't have to—"

"No, you're right. I _want _to."

Hope felt tears welling at the edges of his eyes, trying to choke back his misery. If he said anything, he; no, _his father_, Lightning, Serah; they'd all be in danger. The teen struggled to swallow back a sob with the image of steel grey eyes in his mind before shaking his head in denial, his knee jittering nervously.

"Hope.. Whatever kind of burden you're carrying, you shouldn't go it alone. Letting someone else help you doesn't make you weak." The young teen watched as she extended her hand to him, pinky outstretched and body bouncing slightly to regain balance. Hope stared, confused. Dia smiled. "I, Dia Vanille, promise not to tell anyone about anything you want to confide in me about. _Ever_."

"Ms. Dia, I-I'm not sure," She bounced again as she offered her hand once more. Hope turned his head back and forth, his companion's habitual lip biting finding itself on his own while hands gripped his messenger sling painfully as he debated. The sleepiness was ebbing back in, making the teen's eyes cross and unfocus. He couldn't help but be reminded of the incident; how he'd done the same to _her_. Clenching them shut, he shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind. His eyes found the sparkling jade framed by cherry orange curls and a genuine smile. Glancing at the outstretched pinky, the teen felt something within him crumble. He linked his finger with hers.

".. Okay."

* * *

><p>The bus couldn't have been a more welcome sight to the shivering teen. He loosened the scarf threatening to smother him as he flashed his pass to the driver and headed to the back of the bus. Dropping into an empty window seat, the young male leaned his head against the cool glass. He allowed dreary lids to slide over unfocused jade as the world beyond the bus eluded him, the bumps accentuated by the loss of sight and the engine thrumming inside his head. Through the audible sifting, thoughts and memories surfaced like gold and dirt in a pan. Most recently, the hard steel of icy eyes on him when he caught the man in the act; the fear that had boiled up again when he appeared on his doorstep in the dead of night. The bruises on Lightning; if only he'd left school sooner, her skin might not have been marred, instead the smooth porcelain and tinted cheeks from the party replacing the patchy purple he assumed she still wore now. He let out a deep sigh, his eyes rolling uncontrollably under his skin while memories replayed. The strength in her arms and voice when he drank; the way she held him close to her, because of—<p>

The kiss. His best friend, so out of character and unpredictable, but even _that_had been beyond the teen's imagination. His first kiss, and it was with another boy. Hope felt his lips thin, curling downwards, when a bump in the road and a sharp turn pulled it from his face as it suddenly smacked against the window. White spots filled his vision when he snapped his eyes open, the bright lights blinding him. After a quick surveillance, Hope settled back in, this time cushioning his head with hood and scarf bunched together. Meeting Snow for the first time; a burly oaf. A grin tugged at his lips at the recollection. Serah chose well. Charming Serah, sweetheart turned warrior at the blink of an eye in the cafeteria. Hope still wasn't too clear on the details, although he was reassured it was a moment to remember. The pink and blue faded, warped; strong jaw, piercing eyes, firm tone.

He could never forget the first time he saw her. The air had been stolen from him, his brain forgetting respiratory functions as his eyes drank her in. Sweatpants and t-shirt did little to muddy her beauty; no, it only accentuated the length of her neck, the muscles of her arms, the sharp edge of her hips and the glint of her—

Hope's eyes snapped open, heart picking up speed as a car raced by the side of the bus. Blinking profusely, the boy fought the flush in his face. _'Did she..?'_ He couldn't help his racing mind at the thought, but he couldn't deny; there had been a glint. He bit his lip painfully, closing his eyes and shifting his bag on top of his lap while he returned to the recesses of his mind. Yes, he remembered now. _Her piercing_. The teen struggled to recall other moments where he'd had the opportunity to spy the jewelry. For a woman of her caliper, Lightning didn't strike him as the type to bother with accessories. Then again, she'd accepted the necklace. A grin broke out again, tilting his head to relieve the strain on his neck before it fell. He hadn't seen the soldier in several weeks now; as much as he wanted to deny it, her face was slowly becoming harder and harder to make out in his mind. He thought back to the night of the party, her skin lighting his on fire in front of the shower as she helped him peel the clothes from his heated flesh. His skin tingled now at the memory, a familiar sensation budding in his gut—

"Hey."

Hope wasn't sure if he heard himself scream or not, but the widened eyes hinted he'd been rather loud as he clutched his bag firmly over his legs. Doing a quick sweep as the hand lifted off his shoulder and a body seated itself next to him, the teen judged from the stares that he'd been less than subtle with his surprise. Heart thundering in his chest, he turned to meet misty emerald as the wild marine obscured any other distractions. He was suddenly wide awake.

_"Yuj?"_

The teen sunk low into his seat, ducking his head down and checking the other passengers before nodding towards the first year. Hope frowned.

"Where the _hell_ have you been? You've missed over a month of school, you didn't respond to my messages, and _no one—_"

"I know."

Yuj cut off the aggravated teen before his voice escalated so much that they drew attention. Hope huffed, unimpressed but silencing himself all the same. The bluenette massaged his forehead with his fingertips, dropping his hand into his lap loudly, eyes cold and serious, taking the first year by surprise.

"Listen. You can't tell anyone you saw me today."

"Why—"

"Just—" Yuj motioned a finger in front of his lips, his eyebrows high on his forehead. "Just stay quiet about it, okay? I don't need any more trouble."

The white blonde watched as his friend fidgeted, only now noticing the swelling beneath his eyes, the paleness of his skin, his paranoia. Hope made a face; what was going on?

"Can you come over?"

The bluenette side eyed the younger boy, apprehension scrawled all over his face, deliberating. The teen sighed.

"I just want to talk. I.. A lot of things have happened, and I thought we could catch up."

They rolled to a stop, chimes signaling the exit of several passengers before Yuj responded.

"Why aren't you in class?"

"I'll tell you after you catch me up to speed on why _you_haven't been to class."

"Touché."

Hope grinned at the older boy, the pair sharing a chuckle as they tried to relax. The moment was short lived, the somber weather looming outside as the two sat in silence amidst the dull chatter and persisting rumble. The senior shifted, tilting his head.

".. Sure."

* * *

><p>The house echoed eerily as the freshman tossed his keys into the bowl near the door, moving aside and allowing his senior entry. The warm late morning glow filled the home, bouncing gently off of the walls as Yuj tiptoed, shrugging off his jacket and taking in the sight. He almost didn't notice Hope's disappearance until the boy called out to him.<p>

"You hungry? Want anything to eat?"

The bluenette snapped his attention towards the voice, craning his neck before the first year's head popped out from the kitchen. Feeling awkward as he shuffled forward into the house, the senior nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah, that'd be great."

He wasn't about to let his junior suffer the weight of his burdens. Hope coughed, clearing his throat before putting together a couple poorly loved sandwiches for the pair. He exited the kitchen to find Yuj still standing, looking at picture frames and wandering the living room. Hope raised a brow as he set the plates down at the table, the noise catching the bluenette's attention.

"It's ready. Nothing special, but I don't think it's safe to use the stove right now. Sorry."

Yuj let out a soft chuckle as he meandered to the table with light steps, sliding almost soundlessly into a chair.

"_'Not safe?'_Why, is it leaking or something?"

Hope frowned as the senior took the opportunity to stuff his face, catching loose crumbs with a precise tongue. The ashen haired boy looked away.

"Haven't been sleeping well lately."

"How come?"

The teen hesitated, his answer feeling childish as he gripped his pants in one hand, the other suspending his sandwich over the plate.

".. Nightmares."

He waited for the scrutiny, the teasing. But it never came. He looked up, surprised when he saw Yuj was eating intently. He lowered his eyes again, tentatively biting off a small piece.

"About what?"

His voice was soft, but the honest concern sent shivers up Hope's spine. He shook his head slowly, swallowing. Yuj paused in anticipation.

"Of a dangerous man who threatened my family, and Serah's." His fingers tightened around the bread in his grasp, fingers plunging into its spongy structure. Yuj remained apathetic. "I thought I could protect her—them. I thought—I thought I had; that it was over. But," He looked to the side, expression distant as the events flashed behind his eyes. "But he's too powerful. There's nothing I can do; I can't even try. He'll crush them."

Several moments passed before Hope thought to look up, the silence deafening as he remembered he wasn't alone in the room. Yuj was looking at the table in front of the first year, eyebrows narrowed and mouth pulled down into a worried scowl. Hope took a breath, ready to speak when no words were found on his tongue. He swallowed the meaningless grunt as he lowered his food, wishing for a way out of this awkward situation.

"I'm sorry."

Hope jerked his head up, his senior setting the second half of the sandwich down, his hand knocking the plate slightly. A spark shot through his body when Yuj met his eyes. The platinum blonde shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"It-It's okay.. I mean; he hasn't actually _done_anything, it could just all be empty threats," Hope swallowed his lie, knowing the man meant fully well to carry through with his words should the young Estheim act out of line. "But anyways; that's why I've been sleeping in class. Home room sent me home."

The silverette shrugged in conclusion, turning back to his half eaten sandwich and allowing his senior time to mull over the new information. Choking down the bread, Hope turned his attention on Yuj.

"Where have _you_been?"

The senior remained quiet, his food long since eaten, instead settling for resting his chin upon linked fingers. The younger of the two paused, taking the silence as an opportunity to evaluate what he knew. Yuj had dropped attendance immediately after his mid-night phone call, now saying he was in some sort of trouble. And didn't he mention Gadot?

"What happened?" Steely eyes darted to his. He swallowed, gathering his confidence. "When you called me, you said Gadot found out about something.. And then you disappeared. Why?" The absence of a reaction left Hope unsettled as those eyes continued to bore into his. Setting his mouth into a straight line, he matched the gaze with renewed determination. Yuj's mouth twitched, inhaling deeply before sighing through his nose, finally breaking eye contact as he cast a stare to the side.

"I don't.. I don't have parents, right; you know that?" Hope nodded firmly, although this was news to him. His senior ran his tongue along the edge of his upper teeth as he readied himself. "Right. Well, those of us with nowhere to go when we came to Bodhum stuck together and found a place. We all do what we can to make payments on a house in town, so keeping on each others' good sides is a little more than required if you want a roof over your head the next morning." Hope wasn't feeling the fullness in his stomach anymore. He swallowed back the swirling knots as Yuj ran a hand through his hair before clasping his hands together atop the table. "Everything was fine, at first; Lebreau and I. Great, even! Mind you, what I mentioned to you and Maqui at lunch, that uh.." The senior trailed off, sending the younger teen a sheepish half-grin. "I might've been exaggerating. We came close, though, before Gadot walked in on us." Hope wasn't sure if it was subconscious or not, but the bluenette reached up to rub the back of his neck at the mention. His eyes snapped back to his senior's when he continued. "Everything went to shit after that; I took off and haven't seen anyone since."

"Where have you been staying, then? I mean; if Gadot chased you off.."

"Couch surfing. Hunting for jobs."

Hope frowned. This didn't seem fair. Then again, he still didn't know—

"Why'd he chase you off?"

Yuj side eyed the platinum blond around his glass of water, the ice bumping deafeningly against the edge as he lowered it. Hope shifted. The switch between easygoing and intense was getting to be a bit much for his psyche. Strangely, the bluenette looked away first, uncomfortable. Hope's hair stood on end, eagerly watching for his answer.

"We were.. We were at a club. We had some drinks before we hit the floor," Hope's mind flashed with bits of the Christmas party, the shower, the couch. He shivered. "Everything was going great; I'd been thinking, 'Yeah. Tonight will be the night.' She left for the bathroom, so I wandered to the side and waited. I don't know, I guess I had too many. When she came back she was a lot more aggressive, taking the lead; all over me. I didn't question it. It wasn't until she reached into my pants and pulled me against her I realized this _she_ was a _he_." Hope stared, dumbfounded. Yuj took another sip, his hand shaking. The younger teen was growing impatient.

"So.. You danced with a guy?"

He flinched when the glass met the table with a harsh clink, white knuckles framing the crystal casing as unsteady eyes locked with his. Yuj fought for words.

"That's the problem. It wasn't _just_dancing, Hope. I wasn't even aware of what was going on until Lebreau found me again." The senior's face was flushed, trying once again to drink from the empty cup. Hope slid his own across the table. The bluenette nodded stiffly. "We got home and she confronted me about it. I told her—" He paused, clapping his mouth shut as he swirled the ice, Hope only now noticing the incessant bouncing of his leg under the table as it hit the edge, jarring it slightly to the side. Yuj let out a ragged sigh, fingers tangling through his wild hair to steady his head. "I told her that.. I hadn't really minded it. –The guy, I mean; not mistaking him for her. She.. Was pretty accepting; she told me it didn't matter, that I could like whoever. We started to make out, and things were going better than expected. But I knew things weren't right when I heard the guys arguing downstairs. They fight sometimes, Gadot and Snow, but this was getting really loud. I swear to the gods I feared for my life when they came up the stairs. Gadot kicked open the door; we were next to naked, nevermind I was long since gone. It's probably better that way; Snow was still yelling at him when he gripped me around the neck before throwing me into the hall. Everyone was shouting, but I couldn't really understand any of it. Gadot threw my clothes at me and screamed for me to leave."

Hope ran his tongue over his lips, dry and parched as he thought to close his mouth, trying to process everything. Yuj settled for another sip, signs of outward distress flying about as he twitched and fidgeted. The platinum blonde frowned.

"So he didn't say why he wanted you out—"

"He thinks I'm gay."

"Are you—"

"No! .. No, not—not entirely."

Maqui came to mind as the senior turned away from him, standing with a growl, elbows up as he twined his hands behind his head, pacing. Hope watched as the young man struggled to recompose himself, deciding to set aside his insatiable curiosity for the sake of his friend's mental state. The silence drove Yuj to the explanation.

"He saw me dancing with that guy, at the club. He thinks I'm using— thinks I was using Lebreau as a cover for my sexuality. But I wasn't! I liked messing around with her as much as I did with—" He paused, running a hand over his face, hiding pale lips behind thin knuckles, his words muffled. "As I did with a complete stranger. Damnit! I don't blame him; it looks awful. I look like I goddamn lowlife player."

The freshman kept quiet as Yuj dropped back into his seat, cradling forehead on open palms atop the table. His heart was racing, wanting to help; wanting to _fix_all of this, but having no idea where to start. He bit the inside of his cheek in an attempt to relieve the frustration.

"I can't go to work, I can't show my face in public. How can I?" An animalistic growl ripped from his throat, startling Hope. He hadn't anticipated such a beautiful person could harbor any sort of violent sounds or actions. For once he felt afraid in the young man's presence. When the senior looked up at him, that fear and apprehension melted away.

"Have you tried talking to them? Lebreau and Snow, I mean. Gadot isn't the only one who gets a say in your living situation, right? Shouldn't you guys have a vote or something?" Hope had to stop himself before his voice escalated too far. He watched Yuj for any reaction now, but snarled when there wasn't any. His fist collided with the table. "What the hell, Yuj! Do you really think running away from everyone is the best way to deal with this?" The alabaster blonde was cut off when his senior rose, jacket in hand. Hope stood as well, irritation bubbling over as he moved to obstruct the escape path. "And now you're just going to run away again because you don't like what you're hearing. Great! Very mature!"

His breath came out in a wheeze as his shoulder pulsed with an intense pain, the drywall jarring a nerve as Yuj slammed the smaller boy into the wall. His eyes came back to focus on icy cobalt as he gasped, but no words were exchanged. The senior shifted his gaze rapidly between the Estheim's eyes before releasing his hold with a shove, making his way to the foyer. Working his shoulder in a circle, it took the freshman a moment to evaluate the situation. With surprising speed, Hope leapt ahead of the bluenette, snatching a lone shoe before darting back into the house. Yuj snarled, grabbing at the smaller boy but coming up empty handed.

"Damnit, Hope!"

The older teen let the door fall shut, abandoning his other boot while Hope darted further into the living area, brows knitted in anger.

"Why are you so intent on making things harder than they need to be?"

"Why are you sticking your nose in places it doesn't belong?"

They circled around the dining table now, voices rising, the freshman quick to dart away. Yuj growled in frustration.

"I'm your friend!"

"Oh, so that gives you the right to tell me how to live my life? Not everyone has it as easy as you, you know."

Sea foam eyes widened, shocked and enraged as he tossed the boot with all his strength, clipping the bluenette in the jaw.

"Fine! You know what? Get out. If you're so self centered that you can't even _think_about trying to fix things, looking at the situation from another perspective; I don't think you're worth the time to keep in touch with."

Yuj stood there, frozen, boot dangling loosely between his hands, awestruck somewhere between angry and upset. Hope stood his ground, trembling with rage. And just like that, the mask was up, the senior's face devoid of emotion as he straightened himself, turning and striding towards the door. The ashen haired boy surveyed his friend while he tugged on his shoes, pausing in the entryway.

".. I'm sorry."

Hope's chest tightened at the words, knuckles turning white as he clenched the back of a chair, knowing full well the events that just transpired would probably ruin their friendship. His eyes burned hot, letting out a frustrated growl while he tried to bite back the emotions. Heading down the hall, the teen swiped his face with the back of his sleeve.

"You're just tired, Hope. Ms. Dia was right; you need some sleep."

Clinging to those words, the platinum haired boy worked at undressing himself, crawling lazily between the covers while he halfheartedly tried to believe everything would be okay when he awoke. Everything went dark after he sighed into his pillow.

* * *

><p>His world was fuzzy, the arm dragging across his eyes doing little to clear the teen's vision. The platinum blonde made a face, his mouth tasting as if he'd spent the duration of his slumber licking his pillow. With a roll that suspicion proved true, a disgusted groan escalating from his lips as he recoiled from the damp cloth, rubbing the wetness away with the palm of his hand. Sitting up, Hope blinked repeatedly, pushing back his hair and trying to make sense of his dark room.<p>

The creak of his door masked the rumble of his stomach as the teen sauntered into the hall, a soft glow spilling down towards his room, the faint hum of a talk show growing louder the further he walked. Bartholomew looked up with a start, his mug of tea nearly toppled as he greeted his son.

"Hope, you're awake!"

"Mm.. What time is it?"

The boy stumbled past his father and into the kitchen, waving the older man off when he made to stand.

"There's leftovers on the stove, just heat them on medium for 10 minutes."

"Mm.."

The young teen did as instructed, a dry yawn escaping him as he did so. That same face crawled its way back onto his features as he fumbled for a clean mug, repeatedly rubbing his tongue against the roof of his mouth in distaste while he poured himself some water. His ears perked as a bounty of laughter trailed in from the living room. Hope smiled as his father chortled along with them, the sounds deep and genuine. A pang tore at his heart, recalling the soft, gentle counterpart that no longer breathed among them. The teen let out a sigh, cleansing his palette with a gulp and stirring his meal. Recalling his unanswered question, the flaxen haired teen eyed the clock on the wall.

"_Dad! _It's already 11? Why didn't you wake me?"

Bartholomew continued to chuckle as the sound of his son's feet patting against the floor neared, his smile devilish as he made eye contact with the flustered boy.

"Oh, come now, Hope. We both know you haven't been sleeping well. I figured the rest would do you some good."

"_12 hours_ of rest? How am I supposed to go back to bed for school _tomorrow?_"

"Hmm.. Hadn't thought about that. I was assuming you might sleep through until morning."

Hope stared incredulously at his father while he stroked his chin in thought, proving the man was genuine; he really hadn't thought long term about this. Hope threw up his arms with a laugh before turning on his heel back to the kitchen.

"Only you, dad. Mom would never let me sleep so long."

"Actually, she would."

His voice was farther now, the elder Estheim pitching his volume while Hope stirred the stew once again, unintelligently poking his finger into the broth to check the temperature before sliding open the bread box.

"What? _Mom? _No way."

"It's true! Before we were married, that girl would sleep her days away. After I started working for Eden, though, she always made sure that I was prim and proper. She'd wake me up and send me off for a shower while she made breakfast—you remember, don't you?"

Hope turned the dial on the stove, stepping to the side to pull down a bowl as he spooned himself a helping. His thoughts were bustling now, old memories surfacing, the pain of loss cutting into his heart as if it were yesterday. He forced a grim smile.

"Yeah. She'd always get me dressed while I was still half asleep and barely out of bed."

His father's chuckle dwindled in the air as the freshman carried his food to the couch, nodding in thanks as Bartholomew made room for him. The two sat in companionable silence while Hope ate, the TV doing its best to fill the atmosphere. The bowl was set down with a sharp clink, the ashen haired boy dropping himself back heavily into the couch next to his father.

"Do you miss her?"

"Every day."

Hope nearly flinched at the tone, catching the wistful longing in his father's crow's feet as he regarded the late night programming.

"Do you?"

"I miss her so much."

The ashen haired boy had to choke back a sob, gripping at the legs of his pants while he grit his teeth, trying to bottle his emotions.

"You know, I.. I know your mother usually talked to you about these things, but," Bartholomew let out a sigh as he tilted his head, gathering his thoughts. "I want you to know that whatever this is, whatever you're dealing with—"

"Dad—"

"I'm your _father_, Hope. And I'm always here for you."

His son made a face, skeptical of words without merit. Chestnut eyes pleaded with him.

"Even on my trips; my phone is always on. Please,"

Hope's heart jumped to his throat as he fought to give this man the benefit of the doubt. This was his father; he was supposed to trust him. The elder Estheim sighed in defeat.

"I just want to help you, Hope. You don't always have to do everything on your own."

The teen sat in silence, staring at his bowl on the table while his father rose from the couch. His light jade hues darted to the back of his father's sweater before disappearing into the shadows of the hall. A click and a weighted sigh before alabaster hands carried his dishes to the sink.

The teen spent the next few hours rolling about the couch in the dim floor lamp lighting, the TV long since abandoned for the comforting storm outside. Pressing his palms into his sockets with a low groan, the freshman couldn't help but think what a mess everything had become; how his life was falling apart.

The bullies, the encounter with Maqui, that night with Lightning, and then Cid shortly after. Serah withdrawing from school, his slipping grades and attendance on top of Yuj's misfortune along with Dia's insisting involvement.

Fidgeting until his head was hanging off the front of the sofa upside down, the young Estheim let out a groan, the blood rushing to his head doing little in comparison to how his head really felt.

"Mom.. What should I do?"

The boy rolled from his uncomfortable position onto the floor, grunting when his leg caught the corner of the table. Hoisting himself lazily to his feet, Hope dragged himself back to bed, pulling the disheveled comforter around himself amongst the howling winds and patter of rain on glass. Something had to give; things couldn't continue on like this.

Hope let out a deep sigh before digging under his pillow for his phone, squinting under the harsh light as he began his message. He watched with great intensity as it sent, fingers locked into position as he waited a response. His emerald eyes wandered to the time stamp before quickly deducing there'd be nothing this time of night. Just as he was about to tuck the device away again, the tone signaled.

_'Sure, I'll bet my sister will be happy to see you again, too. Tomorrow at 4? I'll cook dinner.'_

The boy smiled genuinely for the first time in weeks, his fingers clammy as he messaged a response. Why it had taken him so long to take charge he didn't know. But as he slid the phone back under his pillow and fought his mind for rest, the teen couldn't help but feel as though things would be in his favor.


End file.
